Una gran aventura en Rio
by Gulugoba
Summary: empezamos en el cumpleaños de blu, un dia muy alegre para todo Rio de Janeiro pero una serie de eventos cambiara su vida para siempre... Este es mi primer Fan Fic, espero que les guste! Rating M por violencia, lenguaje y tal vez cosas traviesas (saben de que hablo)
1. Un gran cambio

**Hola a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction.**

**Esto es una especie de versión alterada de la película que se me fue ocurriendo Todos los días mientras me quedaba dormido. Ya tengo pensada más o menos toda la película pero me anime tanto que pienso hacer más que la película así que será una especie de saga…. **

**No me juzguen muy duramente, ya yo creo que mi creatividad en la literatura es equivalente a la de una papa XD.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Un gran cambio**

Era una mañana soleada en rio de janeiro, todas las aves bailaban con alegría aunque no hubiera razón para celebrar más que la felicidad que todo el ambiente emanaba.

Pero era un día importante para un pequeño guacamayo de spix llamado blu que recién despertaba en su nido, hoy era su cumpleaños y sus padres le enseñarían a volar.

"¡Mamá, Papá!" -dijo el pequeño guacamayo de plumas oscuras y unos alegres ojos color ámbar mientras saltaba en la cama de sus padres- "¡ya es el día!"

"mmmm" -hizo su madre mientras se desperezaba, era una guacamaya muy hermosa con plumas claras y hermosos ojos verdes- "¿Qué día?"

"¡hoy!" -exclamo blu- "es mi cumpleaños"

"si tienes razón" -le dijo de forma cariñosa su padre que era un macho muy apuesto con plumas más oscuras y ojos azules que demostraban serenidad. -

"claro, pero primero hay que desayunar" -le dijo su madre mientras se levantaba-

Cuando se dirigían al cuarto principal para empezar a desayunar se escuchó un disparo en las cercanías, lo que hizo que todas las aves que festejaban huyeran a sus nidos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" -exclamo asustado blu en las alas de su madre-

"Tranquilos, iré a ver" -dijo con falsa serenidad el padre de blu-

"Iván… ten cuidado si?" -le dijo su esposa-

"lo tendré Bianca" -le contesto a su esposa-

Los tres estaban viendo hacia la entrada del nido a la que Iván se acercaba lentamente….

"Cariño… ves algo?" -pregunto Bianca a su esposo-

"Literalmente aquí no hay nada" -dijo Iván quien ya estaba fuera del nido-

"no parece que haya pelig….."

En ese momento una red atrapo a Iván tirándolo bruscamente al piso.

"¡IVÁN!" -grito Bianca-

Blu estaba aterrado… no podía articular ninguna palabra

"Blu, necesito que te quedes aquí y que por nada del mundo salgas" -dijo Bianca a blu mientras volaba hacia donde estaba su esposo-

Bianca salió del nido y vio a su esposo en una jaula en el piso e inmediatamente voló hacia ella.

"¡Iván!" -Grito alegre de verlo-

"¡HUYE ES UNA TRAMPA!" -exclamo Iván al ver a su esposa"

"¿q….." -Bianca fue interrumpida por una gran cacatúa blanca que la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra un árbol junto a ella-

"Hola…. Hermosa ave…." -Dijo la cacatúa con un tono maligno-

"aah…aahhh" -exclamaba nerviosamente Bianca-

"JAJAJAJAJA" -rio de una forma maniaca la cacatúa mientras metía a Bianca en la misma jaula que Iván-

En la entrada del nido estaba blu viendo con horror como sus padres estaban encerrados.

"Estos guacamayos deben valer una fortuna" -dijo un humano llamado Marcel mientras examinaba las aves-

"¡mire jefe!" -dijo un segundo humano señalando el árbol donde estaba blu-

"¡Pepillo ve por el!" -dijo Marcel dirigiéndose a la cacatúa-

"Sera un placer" -dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada malvada a los padres de blu-

Blu se percató de esto e intento huir pero justo cuando las garras de pepillo iban a tomarlo, Blu cayó desde su nido hasta un arbusto donde no se hizo daño.

"¡Mamá, Papá" -grito blu hasta que unas manos humanas le pusieron una jaula encima-

"Lo tengo jefe" -dijo un tercer humano-

"Bien hecho, ahora vámonos" -dijo Marcel-

Subieron las jaulas con decenas de aves a un camión en el cual todas las aves estaban aterradas.

"¡a donde nos llevan!" -dijo un guacamayo rojo-

"¡auxilio, socorro!" -gritaban otras aves-

Después de un rato los subieron a la bodega de un avión viejo y en mal estado, en el que estaba pepillo caminando como un carcelero.

"Bianca… tengo un plan" -susurro a su esposa que intentaba calmar a su hijo que estaba en la jaula de a lado-

"¿Cuál es?" -pregunto algo esperanzada Bianca"

"voy a abrir la jaula, entonces atacare a pepillo mientras tu liberas a blu y los demás" -dijo Iván muy decidido-

"No puedes hacer eso… ¡te matara!" -dijo preocupada Bianca-

"No me importa… solo quiero que estén a salvo" -dijo Iván-

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Bianca algo indecisa-

"Bien… ya afloje la cerradura así que a la de tres" -dijo Iván a su esposa-

"Una"

"Dos"

"TRES… YA AHORA" -grito Iván mientras se abalanzaba sobre pepillo y su esposa empezaba a abrir el candado de la jaula de blu-

"¿pero qué carajos? -dijo pepillo al ver que Iván se acercaba-

Todas las demás aves estaban atónitas observando el suceso.

"TOMA ESTO DESGRACIADO INFELIZ" -grito Iván mientras le daba un zarpazo en el rostro a pepillo lo que lo hizo sangrar y ponerse furioso-

Entonces pepillo que estaba aturdido en el piso vio un pedazo de metal afilado que tomo a escondidas mientras se levantaba.

"Vas a pagar por eso imbécil" -dijo pepillo mientras se limpiaba la sangre-

En ese momento Iván corrió para darle otro ataque pero en un movimiento rápido pepillo lo tomo del cuello y le clavo el metal entero en su pecho.

**(P.X P=Pensamiento y X=a la inicial del personaje)**

P.I "eso no estaba en el plan"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" -grito de dolor Iván mientras pepillo deslizaba con fuerza el metal en el pecho de Iván-

Al otro lado de la bodega estaba Bianca a punto de romper el candado, estaba sollozando intentando ignorar los gritos de agonía de su esposo, sabía que tenía que salvar a blu, pero para blu era mucho peor porque él estaba viendo en primera fila como pepillo asesinaba a sangre fría a su padre.

En un momento, pepillo soltó el metal para enterrar sus garras en el interior del pecho de Iván, terminando así con su vida.

"Ja… Patético" -dijo pepillo mientras arrojaba el cuerpo sin vida de Iván-

"papa…." Susurro blu entre lágrimas"

"Y… Esta lis…." -iba a decir Bianca pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por pepillo quien la estrangulaba y presionaba su cabeza en la jaula de blu-

"uy… No debiste hacer eso" -le dijo pepillo mientras cerraba la jaula de blu-

"¿Eres un ave muy linda sabes?" -Dijo pepillo en el oído de Bianca-

"VETE A LA MIERDA" -Dijo Bianca mientras le escupía en el rostro lo cual enfureció a pepillo-

"Tampoco debiste hacer eso" -dijo Pepillo-

En ese instante pepillo apretó la garra con la que estrangulaba a Bianca con toda su fuerza y la otra la clavaba en su vientre, Bianca no pudo gritar… solo se pudo ver una cara que demostraba un dolor tortuoso e insoportable como el que estaba sufriendo.

"¿Qué pasa eh?... ¿la cacatúa te comió la lengua?" -dijo de una forma malvada-

Bianca estaba en shock por el inmenso dolor y el miedo.

"RESPONDEME" -Ordeno Pepillo mientras empezaba a azotar violentamente la cabeza de Bianca contra el suelo... sacando su otra garra de su vientre la cual estaba impregnada de sangre.

La parte del piso donde estaba empezó a llenarse de sangre de la cabeza de Bianca que estaba siendo azotada con mucha fuerza… de repente las pupilas de Bianca se dilataron y sus ojos quedaron inmóviles… Había muerto.

Pepillo se percató de esto y dejo de azotarla, la levanto enseñándola a todas las aves en sus jaulas mientras decía:

"Y ESTO LE PASARA A CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA HACERSE EL HEROE" -Grito mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de Bianca cerca de el de Iván-

Después de eso Pepillo se retiró a la cabina de pilotaje, todos estaban horrorizados por lo sucedido, pero blu estaba simplemente destrozado… solo tenía alrededor de un año de edad y había visto como habían asesinado a sangre fría y sin piedad a sus padres.

"NOOOOO… MAMÁ….PAPÁ…PORQUE…..AAAAHHHH" -Gritaba y lloraba blu de una forma desgarradora-

"No…no….no….no" -repetía blu entre sollozos-

Todas las aves se sentían terribles por blu, sabían que debía ser horrible lo que le acababa de suceder.

Al lado de la jaula de blu había otra con una pareja de guacamayos amarillos que eran novios.

"Oye, Antonio" -dijo la hembra-

"S..si Carla?" -dijo nervioso el macho-

"crees que….. Deberíamos hacer algo" -dijo mientras señalaba discretamente a blu- "me rompe el corazón verlo así"

"creo que si" -dijo Antonio mas tranquilo-

"Vamos" -dijo Carla-

Los novios se acercaron a la pared de la jaula que estaba pegada a la de blu y se hincaron para estar a la altura de blu, le empezaron a hacer señas para que se acercara.

Cuando blu entendió lo que querían decirle con las señas, corrió e inmediatamente abrazo a Carla, quien se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de blu.

"T…tranquilo" -tartamudeo Carla con un tono tranquilizante mientras blu lloraba en su hombro-

"Todo estará bien" -dijo Antonio con el mismo tono mientras abrazaba a ambos-

Estuvieron así todo el camino, abrazados y diciéndole frases tranquilizantes a blu quien había dejado de llorar, pero seguía inmensamente triste y dolido.

Cuando aterrizaron tuvieron que separarse porque pusieron a cada uno en una caja de madera que después subieron a un camión.

Blu empezó a sentir frio, no sabía porque pero no creía que fuera una buena señal, tampoco sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado pero en un momento paso algo que lo asusto…Hubo una especie de turbulencia y luego un movimiento brusco, solo sintió como la caja donde estaba había salido volando. Había caído en algo blando pero muy frio.

P.B"Hace mucho frio si sigo aquí moriré… tal vez sea lo mejor, no tengo padres que me cuiden, ni un hogar al cual ir, creo que la idea de morir no es tan mala…."

Blu se acurruco en una esquina intentando quedarse dormido esperando su muerte.

Mientras dentro de la casa que estaba enfrente de donde había caído blu:

"¿Qué fue eso hija?"-pregunto la madre de Linda-

"No lo sé, tal vez fue el cartero" -dijo Linda, una niña de unos 10 años de edad con cabello pelirrojo y ojos azul claro cubiertos por gruesos lentes redondos.

"¿Podrías ir a ver mientras preparo la comida?"-pregunto la madre de linda-

Entonces linda cogió un abrigo y salió a ver el origen del ruido.

Vio una gran caja de madera en la nieve… lo cual le dio curiosidad y fue a ver.

En la caja estaba blu, aun aguardando morir de frio pero escucho un ruido y se puso en estado de alerta.

"¿q…quien anda ahí?" -pregunto asustado-

El ruido era Linda abriendo la caja quien al ver a blu hizo un suspiro nervioso y acerco sus manos para tomarlo.

"¡no por favor no me hagas daño!" -suplico blu mientras agachaba la cabeza esperando que le hicieran daño-

"tranquilo" -dijo Linda mientras ponía sus manos debajo de blu obligándolo a pararse en sus manos-

"n..n….no me lastimes" -dijo blu alejando la cara de Linda-

"Yo te voy a cuidar" -dijo Linda mirando a los ojos a blu y llevándoselo a la mejilla dándole una especie de abrazo-

Blu sintió el calor de Linda lo cual lo reconforto.

P.B" "Yo te voy a cuidar", creo que aún hay razón para vivir"

Blu hizo un ronroneo y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en las manos de Linda.

* * *

Eso fue el primer capitulo...

espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews.

Se despide Gulugoba


	2. El ultimo spix

**Hola de nuevo…**

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia….**

**Y agradezco a megaleo444 por ser mi primer seguidor, la verdad eso ya es más de lo que esperaba XD.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

**El ultimo spix**

Ya había pasado alrededor de dos años desde que Linda adopto a Blu, el en cierto modo había superado lo de sus padres aunque sería un trauma que probablemente lo perseguiría de por vida también fue una razón de que el no aprendiera a volar ya que la simple idea le traía recuerdos y experiencias terribles, como haber caído de su nido o que lo relaciona con la muerte de sus padres.

Pero había encontrado la forma de ser feliz... Linda lo trataba como si fuera un niño humano y ella fuera su madre, le enseño muchas cosas como leer y escribir con un lápiz o en una computadora, también al vivir en una librería blu estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre literatura, biología y algo de matemáticas…

Blu se encontraba sentado en una mesa con un libro de cuentos el cual estaba leyendo con mucho interés.

P.B "Wow, nunca creí que los "libros" fueran tan maravillosos, vamos ni siquiera entiendo por qué todos dicen que los humanos son malvados asesinos sin piedad, es más…. ¿Quién necesita volar para ser feliz?" - en ese momento blu se entristeció- mmmm, "volar", nunca creí que eso estaría relacionado con el peor día de mi vida…. Pero ahora soy feliz, sin volar, tengo a Linda que me cuida y me quiere, no se compara con cómo me querían mis padres pero…." " Puff" -suspiro blu- "como extraño a mis padres"

Mientras, en el otro lado del mundo, en la selva de Rio de Janeiro una pequeña guacamaya de spix muy hermosa con unos ojos zafiro y plumas claras jugueteaba alegremente con su padre quien era un guacamayo muy grande y fornido con plumas claras pero un poco más obscuras que las de su hija tenía unos ojos verdes con los que miraba cariñosamente a su hija….

"¡Eduardo, Perla!" -llamó la madre de la pequeña perla que tenía un año de edad- "¡vengan a comer!"

"Vamos hija" -le dijo cariñosamente a su hija-

"Si papi" -respondió Perla-

Perla había aprendido a volar apenas una semana atrás, por lo que su padre no se alejaba mucho de ella mientras estaba en vuelo por si caía o le pasaba algo.

"Hola Marisa" -dijo Eduardo mientras entraba en el nido y le daba un cariñoso beso a su esposa que tenía plumas más claras que las de Eduardo y ojos café claro-

"Puaajjj" -hizo con asco el hermano mayor de Perla, llamado Arturo que tenía unas plumas oscuras y ojos verdes como los de su padre- "¿Tienen que hacerlo frente a nosotros?"

"A mí me parece tierno" -dijo la hermana menor de perla llamada Andrea que era muy pequeña y tenía plumas un poco más oscuras que las de Perla y tenía ojos café claro como su madre-

"A mí también me parece tierno, pero asqueroso" -replico Perla a sus dos hermanos-

Toda la familia se dispuso a comer cuando se escuchó un ruido de motor afuera del nido.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" -dijo Marisa mientras se asomaba por la entrada del nido-

"Qué raro… nunca había escuchado ese sonido antes" -dijo tratando de encontrar algo-

"Yo tampoco" -dijo tranquilamente Eduardo- "Debió ser el viento o algo as…."

"AAAAHHHHH" -Grito Marisa mientras una mano humana la metía en un saco-

"MAMÁ" -Gritaron asustados los 3 pequeños al unísono-

"SUELTA A MI ESPOSA DESGRACIADO HUMANO" -Grito Eduardo mientras atacaba al humano ferozmente con sus garras-

"CARAJO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO" -Gritaba el humano que sostenía la bolsa-

Perla y sus hermanos solo veían con temor desde dentro del nido.

"Tranquilo, te lo quitare!" -dijo un segundo humano mientras tomaba un palo de la camioneta donde iban-

"TE MATARE MALDI….." -Eduardo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse con mucha fuerza en un árbol cercano, quedando inmóvil en el piso-

"NIÑOS HUYAN!" -Grito con desesperación s Marisa mientras la pasaban de la bolsa a una jaula amarilla-

"NO… NOS QUEDAREMOS" -Grito Perla-

"PERLA NO SEAS NECIA" -Grito Marisa con lágrimas en sus ojos- "TIENEN QUE IRSE"

En ese momento, los 3 resignados y muertos de miedo salieron volando en dirección contraria a su madre.

"Hey mira!" -exclamo el humano señalando a los polluelos-

"los tengo" -dijo el otro mientras apuntaba y disparaba su arma de redes-

"Cuidado!" -dijo Arturo que en ese momento empujo a sus hermanas para intentar apartarlas de la trayectoria de la red, pero solo logro apartar a Perla, ya que él y Andrea quedaron atrapados-

"mhmhgg" -hicieron ambos intentando zafarse de la red-

Perla había perdido el control y caído en unos arbustos, dejándola aturdida.

"mmmmm…. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" -dijo mientras se recuperaba y mirando atrás, vio como metían a sus hermanos en jaulas separadas junto a su madre-

"NOOOOOOOO…" -Grito perla mientras perseguía la camioneta donde se llevaban a su familia hasta sujetarse de los barrotes de la jaula de su madre-

"Perla vete!" -dijo su madre con una voz sollozante-

"No, no los dejare!" -dijo Perla mientras intentaba abrir la jaula que era una de muy alta calidad y resistencia-

"Perla… prométeme que…. que….. Vivirás tu vida" -dijo Marisa a perla viéndola a los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar más intensamente-

"¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" -pregunto perla quien ya estaba llorando-

Sus hermanos le dirigieron una mirada triste, sabían a lo que su madre se refería.

"Lo siento hija" -dijo Marisa en el momento en el saco sus alas por los barrotes y empujo a Perla con mucha fuerza, tirándola de la camioneta-

Perla cayo y rodo fuertemente en el piso pero no se hizo daño, al recuperarse intento seguir a la camioneta pero ya estaba muy lejos .

"MAMÁ….ANDREA…..ARTURO…NOOOOO!" -grito entre lágrimas Perla mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo de la selva-

Perla estaba bastante lejos de casa y no quería volver, voló un gran rato hasta que llego prácticamente al otro lado de la selva y aterrizo en la primera rama que vio, donde siguió llorando toda la noche.

P.P "¿Por qué a mí?, ¿porque tenían que llevárselos?, ¡Los odio malditos humanos! ¿Por qué hacen esto?... ¿Qué les hicimos?... ¡Son unos malditos hijos de puta!.. ¡Asesinos! -esto último lo pensó por su padre-

Así Perla estuvo llorando a su familia y maldiciendo a los humanos toda la noche.

P.P "voy a vivir….. Se los prometo"

Paso el Tiempo… Blu seguía Feliz con Linda, lo que hizo que su personalidad fuera muy alegre e inteligente, pero sin embargo era algo torpe e inocente, y Perla vivió sola, siendo un ave de espíritu libre que no aguantaría estar encerrada y decidida de que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida, aunque también desarrollo una fobia hacia los humanos.

13 años después….

Perla se encontraba en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, buscando un mango para desayunar.

P.P "que raro… en estos árboles siempre hay mangos…"

De repente un humano salió de entre los arbustos disparándole con un arma de redes.

"¡La tengo Tulio!" -exclamo alegre el humano mientras ponía a Perla con delicadeza en una jaula-

"¡Excelente Alex!" -dijo Tulio que era un hombre de tez morena con ojos café y lentes- "¿Es Hembra?"

"¡Si y es muy bonita! ¿Cómo la llamamos?"

"mmmmm, es un espécimen muy hermoso, como…. ¡una joya!" -exclamo Tulio-

"O una perla" -Dijo Alex-

"¡Eso! La llamaremos Perla" -dijo alegre Tulio-

Lo que no sabían era que en realidad ese era su nombre.

"Ahora solo falta Blu" -continuo Tulio- "Saldré a Minnesota esta misma noche"

Al día siguiente en Minnesota en la librería de Linda, estaba blu parado en la cabecera de la cama de Linda, en el cuarto de linda había muchos cuadros de ella y Blu juntos, había uno con una hoja de papel que decía "Blu" que era lo primero que escribió cuando ella le enseño, Linda intuyo que ese era su nombre, Blu tenía los lentes de linda puestos mientras esperaba a que dieran las 7:15 para empezar su broma.

P.B "Ya casi…. Ya casi…" -pensaba mirando el reloj-

Cuando el reloj empezó a sonar y Linda lo silencio, Blu siguió imitando los sonidos del despertador haciendo que Linda se confundiera y viera a Blu.

"JaJa, buen día Blu" -Dijo Linda mientras acariciaba a Blu-

"Buen día Linda" -Dijo Blu pero Linda solo entendió un graznido-

Blu inicio su rutina de todos los días, lavarse los dientes (o el pico), bajar y teclear la contraseña de la computadora de Linda, ayudar a abrir la tienda y finalmente pero no menos importante tomar su chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

"aquí está tu chocolate Blu" -dijo cariñosamente Linda- "justo como te gusta"

"mmmmm…. La combinación perfecta de malvaviscos y cacao" -dijo Blu mientras olía su chocolate- "uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco….. ¡Seis!, mmmm" -dijo mientras contaba los malvaviscos y se llevaba la taza al pico-

En el momento en el que Blu le dio un sorbo a su chocolate una bola de nieve se estrelló contra el ventanal que estaba junto a él, lo que lo asusto pero se le fue el susto cuando volteo y vio dos gansas que se la pasaban molestándolo.

"JAJAJAJAJA" -se reían burlonamente Chloe y Alice- "Pero si es mi guacamayo tonto favorito" -dijo Chloe-

"ay si, ¿muy maduras no?" -dijo blu antes de que le lanzaran otra bola de nieve que detuvo el ventanal- "lancen toda la nieve que quieran, me protejo con este campo de fuerza mágico, llamado vidrio, que es lo que nos mantiene calientitos aquí mientras ustedes se congelan el…."

"ña ña ñañaña" -decían ambas mientras agitaban su trasero hacia blu-

-Blu suspiro- "groseras"

Blu iba a darle un sorbo a su chocolate pero un humano se acercó resbalando y apartando a las gansas para finalmente estamparse en el ventanal donde Blu observaba algo asustado.

"oh Dios" -exclamo linda mientras abría la puerta- "¿se encuentra bien?

"uff, este clima no es para mí" -dijo Tulio mientras entraba a la librería-

Linda leyó la tarjeta que le dio Tulio la cual decía "Doctor en ornitología Tulio Monteiro"

"ammm…. ¿está buscando algún libro?" -pregunto Linda-

"¿Libro?, no no no, he viajado más de 10,000 Kilómetros, buscándolo a él" -dijo mientras señalaba a Blu quien estaba a punto de morder su galleta-

"¿a..a mí?, ¿para qué?" -pregunto Blu pero solo se escucharon Graznidos-

"mira, Blu es un ave muy especial porque hasta donde sabemos él es el último macho de su especie" -dijo con un tono un poco serio-

"¿en serio?" -pregunto atónita Linda mientras observaba a Blu-

"¡Sí!, pero encontramos una hembra y tenemos la esperanza de juntarlos y así preservar la especie" -dijo Tulio con alegría-

Blu trago saliva porque sabía lo que implicaba la palabra "juntarlos" empezó a ponerse nervioso pero Linda empezó a hablar.

"ammm… claro, ¿cu… cuando la traen para acá?" -dijo nerviosa Linda-

"o no no no" -contesto Tulio- "déjame explicarte, ella está en Rio de Janeiro, Blu debe ir allá"

"R…Rio… Brasil" -dijo insegura Linda mientras se acercaba al escritorio que tenía detrás y Blu se posaba sobre un globo terráqueo para ver donde quedaba Brasil- "No, Blu no puede ir a Brasil, me necesita" -dijo Linda- "y además, no sabe volar" -susurro Linda-

"¿Cómo que no vuela? -dijo Tulio mientras revisaba a Blu- "es un espécimen perfecto" -dijo mientras balanceaba a Blu en sus manos-

"¿Que está haciendo?" -pregunto Linda-

"Tranquila, los instintos naturales siempre afloran" -Dijo Tulio cuando lanzo a Blu en el aire-

"¡no espera noo AAHHHHH!" -grito Blu antes de caer-

"¿Qué clase de doctor eres?" -pregunto irónicamente Blu mientras despegaba su pico que había quedado clavado en el piso de madera-

"¡Blu!" -dijo Linda mientras lo recogía y abrazaba-

"creo que está demasiado domesticado" -señalo Tulio-

"Fue un placer que vinieras a practicar lanzamiento de aves pero creo que es hora de que te vayas"

"Yo, lo siento mucho, lo siento" -decía Tulio mientras era empujado afuera de la tienda- "es una oportunidad única" -dijo mirando por el buzón y tirando su tarjeta- "¿podrías, pensarlo?"

Tulio se retiró dejando a Blu y Linda pensativos sobre lo que había dicho Tulio, Blu por primera vez se sintió mal al no poder volar, pero esa misma noche preparo una pista de despegue con luces de navidad para intentar volar.

"mmmm veamos" -dijo Blu mientras se llevaba un lápiz a el pico- "ya tengo mis ángulos vectoriales, y mi refuerzo positivo" -dijo mientras circulaba la palabra "creer" en una libreta con fórmulas físicas- "tren de aterrizaje, listo…. Alas, listo… alerones, funcionando…" dijo mientras miraba sus patas, alas y cola- "llego la hora, ¡a volar!" -exclamo cuando encendió las luces navideñas- "esto es muy simple, empuje, despegue, resistencia y peso" -empezó a decir rápidamente mientras corría al borde de la mesa- "empuje despegue resistencia… ¡no puedo!" -grito intentando frenar al borde de la mesa de la cual termino sujetado del borde con las garras y de las luces navideñas con el pico-

"Uffff" -dijo Blu pero las luces navideñas se desprendieron dejándolo caer y enredándose con ellas-

"¿Qué está pasando?" -dijo Linda bajando las escaleras, cuando vio a Blu puso una cara triste-

"jeje" -rió nerviosamente Blu mientras colgaba de cabeza de las luces-

Linda empezó a charlar con Blu después de soltarlo

"te prometí que siempre te cuidaría" -dijo Linda a Blu quien tenía una mirada avergonzada- "También tengo miedo, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera lo correcto, ¿Qué dices?"

Blu miro a Linda a los ojos con una sonrisa e hicieron su saludo de mejores amigos.

"ese es mi emplumado amigo" -dijo Linda- "y volveremos antes de lo que imagines"

Entonces Blu y Linda partieron a Rio, en el avión, Blu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

P.B "¿Cómo será ella?, ¿será bonita?... a quien engaño, nadie querría estar conmigo ni aunque fuera el ultimo…. Espera, lo soy, bueno ni aunque fuera la última ave en todo el planeta, ni siquiera puedo….. Volar"

**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo de mi historia…**

**Actualizare tan rápido como escriba los capítulos lo que me lleva alrededor de 2 horas entre que hago correcciones y pienso mejor la historia…**

**Por favor dejen Reviese y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Primer amor y nuevo amigo

**Hola de Nuevo!**

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia. **

**Intentare ir haciendo los capítulos del mismo largo (aprox. 2000 palabras) pero tal vez haya de vez en cuando un capitulo muy corto, o uno muy largo…**

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Primer amor y nuevo amigo**

La noche anterior a que Blu despegara rumbo a Rio de Janeiro….

Perla estaba despertando dentro de un nido en un hábitat artificial.

"mmmm… me duele la cabeza" -dijo perla para sí misma mientras se desperezaba-

P.P "Estoy en mi nido, menos mal que todo fue una horrible pesadilla"

En ese momento Perla se levantó, para notar la desagradable sorpresa de que ese no era su nido.

P.P "un momento, ¡este no es mi nido!" -Después de pensar eso Perla salió del nido, viendo que era un cuarto cerrado con plantas, un pequeño rio artificial y un dibujo del paisaje de Brasil pintado en las paredes- "ay no no no esto no puede ser posible" -continuo pensando perla hasta que empezó a hablar sola por los nervios-

"oh Dios estoy…. Estoy….. ¡Encerradaaaaaaaa!" -grito desesperada Perla mientras volaba hacia todos lados buscando una salida- "¡no por favor déjenme salir!" -grito Perla ya en el piso mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse por el miedo-

P.P "haber Perla tranquilízate, no llegaras a ningún lado así, debes encontrar la manera de escapar, ahí hay una rejilla, tal vez pueda romperla con una piedra" -pensó Perla alegrándose de que tenía una forma de salir-

Perla tomo la primera piedra que encontró y empezó a golpear la rejilla hasta que tuvo que irse a dormir.

** A la mañana siguiente…**

Blu ya había llegado a Rio y estaba en una jaula amarilla con el logo del centro de conservación ambiental que estaba en la parte trasera del jeep de Tulio, ya habían estado un rato conduciendo camino al Centro de conservación, Blu estaba fascinado con el paisaje, hasta que un grupo de personas vestidas para el carnaval cruzo la calle, lo cual asusto un poco a Blu, también se acercaron un Cardenal de cresta roja y un canario amarillo.

"vai ¿tudo bem?" -dijo el canario mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de la jaula-

"aaaa…aaaaa…." -balbuceo nerviosamente Blu por no entender Portugués- "mmm… Yo, no ser, de aquiiii" -dijo mientras explicaba con las alas-

"hey mira Nico… ¡es un turista!" -exclamo el Cardenal-

"Pues.. a mí no me lo parece Pedro" -dijo el canario

"N… no lo soy?" -pregunto tímido Blu-

"No importa… ¿Y que, le caíste al carnaval?" -Pregunto Pedro-

"De hecho…. Vine a conocerá a una….. chica" -dijo bastante avergonzado-

"aaaa una chiquita…" -dijo Nico con voz seductora-

"Tú, tienes que dar el primer paso amigo" -dijo el cardenal muy seguro-

"¡Sí!, a las hembras le gustan los machos seguros.." -dijo Nico mientras actuaba con Pedro como si estuvieran bailando-

"debes sacar el pecho, agitar la cola….. y entrecerrar los ojos como una especie de halcón del amor, HAAAAA" -Dijo Pedro mientras actuaba lo que decía y terminaba con un graznido- "pero primero hay que sacarte de ahí" -dijo antes de empezar a intentar taclear a la jaula con su trasero-

"Como que no me convenciste" -dijo Nico-

"uffff…. Esta cosa es resistente" -dijo agotado Pedro-

"No no, me gusta esta jaula, adooooro la jaula…" -dijo Blu mientras acariciaba los barrotes-

"Está bien… como quieras" -le dijo Nico-

"y recuerda… halcón del amor HAAAA" -dijo Pedro repitiendo su graznido-

Después de eso, se despidieron y Blu siguió en el jeep hasta llegar a la clínica Para aves del centro de conservación ambiental, donde pasaron por donde habían varias aves heridas, había una cacatúa que se le hizo familiar…

"que te recuperes…" -dijo con una sonrisa a la pobre cacatúa-

La cacatúa solo le devolvió una mirada de odio a Blu, lo cual lo asusto.

"Bueno, es hora de que conozcas a Perla" -dijo Tulio- "es un ave llena de vida"

"hay sí, lo sé" -dijo Alex quien volteo a ver a Tulio y Linda dejando ver muchos cortes en su cara-

"Pero si es un encanto!" -Exclamo sarcásticamente Blu- "¡Bien ya quiero ir a casa!" -grito Blu, pero Tulio oyó un fuerte graznido-

"No te preocupes… de seguro le encantaras!" -dijo alegre Tulio-

Momentos después, metieron al hábitat por la fuerza a Blu, quien después de gritar y rogar que lo sacaran, no le quedó otra más que entrar.

Perla estaba parada en una rama observando.

P.P "¿Quién es ese?.. un momento… ¡es de mi especie! y además es guapo, ¡no Perla recuerda tu regla número uno! No confiar en nadie, tal vez quiera hacerme daño, será mejor que yo ataque primero…

Perla se lanzó hacia Blu desde lo alto, tenía la Luz del techo justo detrás de ella lo que la hacía ver de una forma angelical.

Blu volteo hacia donde caía Perla y pensó.

P.B "Wow…. ¿Por qué dijeron eso? Es…. Es como un ángel….. -Blu había quedado enamorado a primera vista- "una ángel, que se está, acercando, ¡mucho"

"¡quem é você!, ¿que está fazendo aquí?" -grito Perla a Blu con la garra sobre su cuello-

"cuagh, mgghmgg" -se oyó de Blu que intentaba decir algo-

"Que?" -pregunto Perla-

"me pisas el cuello" -dijo Blu con mucha dificultad-

"a eres de fuera" -dijo Perla más tranquila al ver que era inofensivo-

"ujum" -carraspeo Blu- "gracias, no puedo hablar si me pisas el cuello" -dijo mientras Perla lo examinaba por todos lados-

"eres igual a mi" -dijo curiosa Perla-

"Ah, este…. Un placer, mi nombre es Blu, como el cielo, cuando no hay mucho smog claro" -dijo Blu mientras estiraba su garra para estrecharla con la de Perla-

P.P "Es un poco tonto, pero se ve Fuerte, me puede ayudar a escapar"

"¡Deprisa, no hay mucho tiempo!" -le dijo Perla viendo hacia todos lados comprobando que nadie los observaba, mientras jalaba a Blu de una ala-

"jeje" -rio Blu nerviosamente-

Mientras Perla jalaba a Blu, él se estrelló contra una rama baja, quedándose atrás viendo como Perla subía volando a la rama de un árbol, Blu subió por unos palos que tenía el árbol incrustado en los costados.

"¿estás listo?" -le dijo Perla mientras caminaba a la punta de la rama con una sonrisa que Blu malinterpreto-

"q…que?.. así, claro" -dijo Blu-

P.B "no puede ser no creí que fuera tan rápido, ¡ni siquiera pensaba que fuera a suceder! Pero llego el momento"

"uff, tranquilo" -dijo en voz baja mientras respiraba profundamente- "el Halcón del amor"

"Bueno, ya estamos lis…" -estaba diciendo Perla pero fue interrumpida por un abrupto intento de Blu por darle un beso- "¡¿pero qué carajos haces?!" -grito enojada mientras apartaba a Blu-

"Y…yo hacía lo que tu querías, pero solo para aclarar… ¿Qué haces?" -Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa-

"intento escapar" -dijo mientras apartaba unas hojas que dejaban ver una rejilla muy maltratada-

"aaaahhhh….. claro, eso estaba intentando con eso que hice…." -dijo Blu tratando de excusarse-

"haber haber…. ¿tu, creíste que nos íbamos a besar?" -dijo furiosa Perla- "¡te acabo de conocer!"

En la sala de vigilancia estaban Tulio y Linda viendo como Perla regañaba a Blu.

"creo… que no se están llevando muy Bien" -dijo Linda-

"Necesitan que los ayudemos" -dijo Tulio mientras presionaba un botón-

"oye sé que mis plumas son llamativas pero no soy esa clase de ave" -dijo nerviosamente Blu antes de que las luces se atenuaran, bajara una esfera Disco junto a él y empezara a sonar la canción "say you say me" de Lionel Richie.

"o….oye eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo… pero tengo que admitir que esa canción no está nada mal…" -dijo Blu empezando a tararear-

Perla lo veía con una cara de asombro.

P.P "vaya no puedo creer que sea tan imbécil"

"naturally…. Si canta Lionel" -siguió cantando Blu-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Perla tacleo a Blu tirándolo a un montón de hojas del cual salieron en una posición incómoda, lo cual hizo creer a Tulio y Linda que ya habían empezado a hacer ya saben que.

"vaya, creo que les urgía" -dijo un poco perturbada Linda-

"deberíamos darles privacidad, ¿no crees?" -dijo Tulio con una cara picarona-

"está bien" -dijo resignada Linda-

Entonces Tulio y Linda fueron a cenar, dejando a Blu y Perla peleando y al guardia Silvio cuidando a ambos.

"AUXILIO, ESTA LOCA!" -grito Blu a la cámara de seguridad-

Paso un rato, Blu y Perla dejaron de pelear y Blu se disponía a dormir, pero el ruido de Perla azotando la piedra contra la rejilla no se lo permitía.

"oye….¿ Podrías, bajarle un poco a tu ruido?" -dijo Blu que estaba arropado con una hoja de palmera-

"ay lo siento dormilonsito…" -dijo Perla fingiendo ternura- "yo solo quiero escapar" -termino mientras tiraba la piedra e intentaba meterse por el agujero de la rejilla-

"¿escapar? ¿Por qué? Este lugar es genial"

"JA" -rio falsamente Perla- "ay con estos no se puede" -dijo en voz baja- "no puedo esperar que una MASCOTA lo entienda"

"mascota, ¿me llamaste mascota? Para que lo sepas soy un compañero, y mañana Linda vendrá por mí y terminara con esta pesadilla" -dijo mientras se cubría con la hoja-

"¡increíble! Prefieres estar con…con una humana que con alguien de tu especie" -dijo algo indignada Perla-

"Esa "humana" me ha dado amor y afecto durante 15 años, mientras que "mi propia especie" me ataco a los 15 segundos"

"¿así? Pues por ellos yo me quede sin nada" -dijo Perla con un tono un poco sollozante- "¡no puedes confiar en ellos!"

"¡claro que puedes confiar en ellos!" -dijo Blu pero perla no lo escucho ya que vio abrirse la puerta por lo cual se dirigió a toda velocidad intentando escapar-

P.P "¡sí! Esta es mi oportunidad…"

Perla salió volando hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar algo la sujeto por el cuello.

"aaah…." -intentaba decir Perla mientras la estrangulaban-

"Hola…. Hermosa ave" -dijo Pepillo en un tono malvado-

Perla, en un movimiento rápido logro golpear a Pepillo con fuerza en el estómago, lo que lo hizo lanzar un quejido.

"uy, no debiste hacer eso" -dijo mientras sostenía mas fuerte a Perla que empezaba a ahogarse- "¿sabes? Hace mucho que no mato a alguien de tu especie, pero recuerdo que era muy divertido"

Perla ya se había desmayado, pepillo estaba a punto de clavarle sus garras, pero un niño de tez morena, ojos cafés y una playera de la selección de futbol, llamado Fernando, detuvo a tiempo de la masacre que iba a suceder.

"¡Pepillo! La necesitamos viva ¿sí?" -dijo con cierta culpa por lo que estaba haciendo-

"mmmm…. Ya que" -dijo Pepillo mientras arrojaba a Perla a una jaula, un segundo más y Perla no estaría inconsciente, más bien ya no despertaría…..-

Blu no se había dado cuenta de nada de esto ya que había sucedido al otro lado del hábitat.

P.B "que raro, ¿Dónde está Perla?"

Después, Fernando se acercó a Blu.

"oh, Hola" -dijo Blu amigablemente hacia Fernando, pero este lo metió en un saco y después a la misma jaula que a Perla-

Blu se había aturdido bastante por la sacudida, cuando se reincorporo ya estaban fuera de la clínica.

"mmm…. Ocho, ¿Por qué fue tan brusco?" -dijo para sí mismo, pero se aterro al ver a Perla tirada en el piso de la jaula, inmóvil.

P.B "ay no no no, por favor dime que no…." -pensó mientras revisaba sus signos vitales- "no respira, y tiene el pulso muy bajo, ¡tengo que hacer algo!"

"¡vamos Perla no me dejes por favor!" -dijo mientras empezaba a darle masaje cardiaco con sus alas a Perla- "PORFAVOR" -grito mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos-

"¡Perla no me hagas esto!" -dijo antes de darle respiración de boca a boca (en este caso pico a pico), lo cual era su último recurso para salvarla-

"¿Perla?...PERLA" -gritaba mientras sacudía a Perla para ver si respondía, pero al ver si respiraba se dio cuenta de que seguía sin hacerlo- "PERLA NOOO!" -grito dando por muerta a su amada- "DIOS PORQUE TE LLEVAS A TODOS LOS QUE AMO, ¡¿POR QUE?!" -empezó a gritar Blu llorando de rodillas junto a Perla-

Lo que Blu no sabía es que había funcionado, Perla tardo en empezar a respirar por lo que Blu no lo noto, su corazón empezaba a latir normalmente y siguió respirando correctamente, Perla empezó a despertar.

"mmmm… ¿Qué rayos paso?" -dijo casi susurrando-

"¡Perla!" -exclamo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla levantando una parte de su torso- "¡estás bien!"

P.P "¿pero qué rayos hace este idiota?" -pensó refiriéndose a Blu abrazándola- "¡creí que había quedado claro que no quería que me tocara!"

"¡aléjate de mí imbécil!" -le grito Perla apartándolo y rompiendo el abrazo-

"Y…y…yo, lo siento" -dijo entre sollozos mientras le daba la espalda para que no lo viera llorando-

P.P "esta…. ¿llorando? ¿Por mí?... nadie se había preocupado por mí en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué me siento culpable? -pensó al empezar a descubrir que Blu la había salvado- "¿El me salvo? ¿Por qué? Será que…. ¿me quiere?... en cierta forma yo lo estoy queriendo también… ¡pero en que estoy Pensando! Lo hizo por deber…. No creo que sea tan malvado como para dejarme morir sin luchar…. Pero eso no explica porque está llorando por mi…. ¡Debe estar utilizándome como todos los machos! O… tal vez si me quiere, creo que me siento culpable por gritarle… debería, ¿disculparme?"

Blu ya estaba dejando de llorar en una esquina de la jaula que estaba cubierta por una manta opaca.

"Blu" -dijo Perla-

"¿S…si?" -respondió Blu aun con algunas Lágrimas-

"Y….y…yo…." -intentaba decir Perla-

P.P "¡Vamos! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir "lo siento"? ¡tengo que ser agradecida al menos una vez en mi vida!"

"Yo…lo siento… no debí gritarte, perdón…" -dijo Perla un poco avergonzada-

P.B "¿Me pidió disculpas? El ave que hace unas horas me quería muerto… ¿me está pidiendo disculpas? Será que… ¿me quiere?... ¡oh claro que no cómo va a querer a un idiota como yo! Pero… yo la quiero… no sé porque, si, es hermosa pero no es eso... ella tiene algo, algo que me encanta de ella.."

"¿Me perdonas?" -siguió diciendo Perla con una mirada avergonzada-

"S…si… no pasa nada" - tartamudeo Blu, dejando de llorar y poniendo una sonrisa que Perla le devolvió.

Perla se acercó a la manta y agrando un agujero con su pico para poder ver, estaban en las favelas y se dirigían hacia una puerta.

"¡rápido, hasta el muerto!" -dijo Perla antes de tirarse al piso fingiendo estar muerta-

"¿Qué? ¡Perla tú lo estuviste hace un minuto y a mi casi me da un infarto de la tristeza!" -Dijo Blu a Perla-

"¡Enserio!" -exclamo alegre Perla al ver que Blu se preocupaba mucho por ella-

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Blu que no escucho bien-

"ammm… este…. ¡solo hazlo!" -dijo Perla intentando corregir lo que había dicho-

"ayyy, está bien" -dijo resignado Blu mientras se tiraba al piso-

Ambos se quedaron fingiendo estar muertos hasta que entraron a un cuarto donde les quitaron la manta de encima.

"¿¡que!?" -exclamo enojado Marcel- "creí haber dicho que quería aves vivas!" -dijo a Fernando mientras sostenía a Perla-

Perla aprovecho para morder el dedo de Marcel y salir volando.

"OUCH" -hizo Marcel soltando a Perla-

En ese momento Blu se levantó para ver, vio como Perla Volaba hacia un ventilador descompuesto que daba hacia el exterior, pero también vio un ave blanca volaba hacia ella y a unos milímetros de alcanzarla, Blu instintivamente se lanzó desde la mesa hacia él.

P.B "¡¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto?!"

Ambos cayeron dando vueltas en el piso pero pepillo aparto a Blu, dejando que ambos se vieran a la cara.

P.B "¡no! No puede ser él es…. Es….. -pensó mientras el miedo lo invadía y se empezaba a poner blanco-

Esto le dio a tiempo a Pepillo para golpearlo en el estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo de rodillas en el piso donde le dio otra patada.

P.P "¡sí! Al fin acabo esta pesadilla, ¡soy libre! -en este momento recordó a Blu- espera, ¿y Blu?

Perla volteo para ver la escena de Pepillo sosteniendo a Blu apunto de degollarlo lo cual horrorizo a Perla.

P.P "no puede ser… ¡Blu … ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!... tal vez… ¿por mí?"

"¡Pepillo, déjalo ve por la otra!" -le ordeno Marcel-

"Rayos, siempre me quitan la mejor parte" -dijo volando hacia Perla que estaba quieta en el aire, no podía irse, su mente se lo impedía-

"Hola de nuevo, hermosa ave" -le dijo pepillo mientras la arrojaba con fuerza a la jaula-

"¡Blu..! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" -pregunto alterada Perla, pero Blu no respondió estaba aterrado y muy Pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma- "¿Estas Bien?" -volvió a Preguntar Perla-

Marcel saco de su bolsillo una cadena y se acercó a la jaula.

"los últimos guacamayos azules, deben valer una fortuna" -dijo mientras le ponía la cadena en una pata a cada uno-

P.P "¡como que los últimos?!"

"Fernando, llévalos al otro cuarto" -le ordeno al niño-

"lo siento amigos, necesito el dinero" -dijo con mucha culpa Fernando-

Fernando los llevo a un cuarto donde había muchas aves en jaulas, todas con cara de terror.

Dejo la jaula en una mesa, junto a ellos había algo que les llamo la atención, un guacamayo con plumas azules un poco más claras que las de Blu, con ojos azules, tenía una cadena en el cuello que estaba clavada en la mesa, también tenía un cincho de plástico en las patas y cinta industrial que le cubría parte de las alas, dejándolo con muy poca movilidad, estaba algo delgado, y había un plato con un jugoso mango cerca de él, pero medido exactamente de forma que no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero no lo intentaba.

P.P "un momento, ¿no dijo que éramos los últimos? ¿Entonces el que es?"

P.B "¡tranquilízate Blu!, no pasa nada, solo acabas de ver al ave que asesino a tus padres, no es para tanto…. A quien engaño ¡Dios mío esto es grave!"

Blu estaba respirando profundamente intentando calmarse.

"Perla… ¿estás bien?" -pregunto Blu-

"Si Blu, estoy Bien, pero tú?" -dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación-

"es… estoy Bien" -dijo ignorando que aún le dolía la paliza de pepillo- "Hey.. ¡eres de mi especie!" -exclamo al ver al guacamayo al lado de su jaula- "un momento ¡¿porque estas encadenado?!" -dijo algo asustado por la posición del guacamayo-

"Primero, no soy de tu especie. Segundo, la cacatúa lo hizo" -dijo el guacamayo con un tono frio-

"pero… ¿de qué especie eres entonces?" -pregunto Perla con curiosidad tratando de calmar sus nervios-

"el nombre científico es _cyanopsitta spixii chrysopteros _**(especie ficticia) **es una sub especie de Los guacamayos de Spix"

Perla no entendía nada de lo que decía, sin embargo Blu escuchaba atento.

"Leí sobre eso en un Libro de Biología, ¡creí que estaban extintos!" -exclamo Blu-

"Lo están" -dijo algo triste el guacamayo- "hasta donde sé, soy el ultimo"

"disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Qué hace el mago ahí?" -Pregunto Perla-

"también fue Pepillo" -dijo con una cara de enojo- "le di una paliza hace 3 días y desde entonces se le ocurrió la gran idea de dejarme sin comida y con un mango que no puedo alcanzar como venganza" -dijo resignado- "vaya cobarde ¿no?"

"la verdad que si" -dijo Blu pensando en sus padres- "tengo una idea, Perla, ¿me pasas ese palito?" -dijo señalando un palito un poco más largo que un palillo de dientes, pero era suficiente para empujar el mango que estaba entre el guacamayo y la jaula de Blu y Perla-

"Ya casi….y… ¡ya!" -celebro cuando saco el mango del plato dejándolo al alcance del guacamayo-

"g…gracias" -dijo algo tímido el guacamayo con una sonrisa mientras comía el mango, que le sabia a gloria-

"no hay de que" -dijo Blu devolviendo la sonrisa-

P.P "valla, no es tan idiota cuando se lo propone, no sé porque aun siento que… que lo quiero, ¿será que de verdad… lo… amo?"

"Oye, no nos has dicho tu nombre" -dijo Perla dirigiéndose al Guacamayo-

"oh, claro… mi nombre es Gustave Hegewisch, pero pueden decirme solo Gustave o Gus, y… ustedes tampoco me han dicho el suyo" -le respondió a Perla-

P.P "¿Gustave Hegewisch? ¿Cómo puede tener apellido? Creí que eso era de humanos"

"yo me llamo Tyler Blu Gunderson" -respondió Blu-

P.P "¡¿Qué?! También Blu tiene apellido? Y hasta segundo nombre? Bueno es normal él es una mascota"

"yo me llamo Perla" -continuo Perla-

Perla iba a hacer otra pregunta pero, entro pepillo con un hueso de pollo que iba golpeteando en las jaulas, todas las aves presentes se aterraron.

"mira, pero si tenemos a alguien nuevo" -dijo Pepillo hacia Blu y Perla- "los mataría ahora si no fueran tan valiosos para mi jefe" -dijo pepillo maliciosamente-

"¡me encantaría verlo!" -lo reto Perla-

"¡A SI!?" -empezó a enojarse Pepillo-

Blu estaba aterrado, si no hacía algo su trauma volvería a ocurrir.

"¡NO!" -interrumpió Blu- "no sabe lo que dice a veces actúa sin pensar" -dijo rápidamente y actuando una sonrisa, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba muerto de miedo-

"Aún recuerdo lo que hiciste allá" -dijo pepillo después de a Blu del cuello- "creo que morirás primero" -Dijo maliciosamente-

" ¡no, Por favor!, no lo volveré a hacer, ¡lo juro!" -la voz de Blu reflejaba que enserio estaba totalmente aterrado, incluso seguía poniéndose pálido-

P.P "vamos Blu, ¡no le tengas miedo, no te hagas el débil!"

"jaja, eres patético" -dijo pepillo soltando a Blu- "bueno, creo que me voy, ¡dulces pesadillas! JAJAJAJA" -Dijo y rio como un loco mientras volaba a la salida-

Blu estaba sentado en su jaula, recuperándose de lo ocurrido.

P.B "tenemos que salir de aquí, si no lo hacemos, ¡tarde o temprano nos matara!"

"Perla hay que salir de aquí" -dijo Blu-

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" -Dijo Perla, pero Blu ya había abierto la jaula- "c..como hiciste eso?" -dijo asombrada por el suceso-

"es un perno deslizable, muy simple" -respondió Gustave-

"un momento, ¡por qué no lo dijiste antes!" -dijo Perla algo enojada-

"iba a hacerlo pero al parecer Blu sabe de qué hablo" -continuo Gustave-

"vamos Perla, hay que liberar a todos" -continuo Blu-

Ambos salieron de la jaula y empezaron con Gustave.

"la cadena se abre con un pequeño seguro en la base" -indico Gustave- "solo presiona con la garra y se abrirá"

"ya entendí" -respondió Blu quien abrió la cadena-

Cuando abrió el seguro, la cadena callo de la mesa sobre una pila de varias piezas de metal, tirándolas y haciendo mucho ruido.

P.B "oh mierda eso es tener muy mala suerte"

Unos segundos después se escuchó a pepillo viniendo desde fuera de la habitación.

"¡vámonos!" -grito Perla lanzándose en vuelo hacia la ventana más cercana, haciendo que el cincho de las patas de Gustave se enredara en medio de la cadena que unía a Blu y Perla, mientras, Blu al no saber volar se sujetó con el pico a una jaula vacía que colgaba del techo, quedando Blu en el borde de la ventana, Perla intentando Volar tensando la cadena y Gustave en medio de ambos colgando sobre unos 20 metros de caída.

"¡Blu!, vuela, ¡ya!" -le ordeno Perla-

"AHHHAAH… HAZLO AHORA!" -grito aterrado Gustave por la situación en la que se encontraba-

"efg qge n pofdo" -intento decir Blu pero no podía por sostener la jaula con el Pico-

"¡¿No puedes que?!" -le grito Perla-

En ese momento entro Pepillo lo cual asusto a Blu soltando la jaula y golpeando a Pepillo, pero haciendo que cayeran.

"NO PUEDO….. VOLAAAAAAR" -Dijo Blu antes de caer-

La cadena cayó sobre una cuerda de tender salvándolos de la caída mortal pero golpeándose contra la pared para después caer sobre una caja de espuma de poli estireno.

"PUDISTE DECIRLO MUCHO ANTES" -grito Perla muy enojada-

"¡lo siento ¿sí?!" -replico Blu-

"oigan creo que deberíamos irnos" -dijo Gustave señalando atrás de ellos donde venían dos de los esbirros de Marcel-

"oh mier…" -dijo Blu pero Perla empezó a correr haciendo que todos se tropezaran-

"Oye, tal vez volar no sea lo mío, pero caminar si, pata de adentro, pata de afuera" -empezó a decir Blu mientras los tres corrían con ese ritmo-

"¡para ustedes es fácil, no tienen ambas patas encinchadas!" -Se quejó Gustave-

"¡solo hazlo!" -dijo Blu-

"si ya entendí" -dijo Gustave-

Corrieron hasta que Pepillo empezó a alcanzarlos.

"oigan, ¡se nos acaba el camino!" -grito Perla señalando una caída frente a ellos-

Cayeron sobre la azotea de una favela, desprendiéndole un trozo y usándolo como trineo, descendieron colina abajo, pero Pepillo ya les pisaba los talones.

"¿Qué hacemos?" -pregunto nervioso Gustave-

"¡tengo una idea, sosténgase!" -dijo Blu que había visto un poste de electricidad frente a ellos-

"¡¿de qué me sostengo?!" -grito Perla con desesperación-

Justo antes de llegar al poste Blu dio la vuelta, haciendo que Pepillo no reaccionara a tiempo y se estrellara contra el poste.

Después de eso cayeron dentro de la selva dándose un fuerte golpe.

"ayyyy… eso dolió" -se quejó Blu- "¿todos están Bien?"

"dentro de lo que cabe… si" -dijo Perla un poco molesta-

Empezaron a entrar en la selva para encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

"Bien, creo que este es un buen lugar" -dijo Perla señalando un árbol enorme lo cual desanimo a Blu-

"aaaahhh….. creo que me sentiría más seguro en algo, ya sabes hecho por el hombre" -Dijo Blu-

"hay una atalaya por allá" -dijo Gustave intentando señalar con el pico-

"¡Perfecto!" -Festejo Blu-

Caminaron un poco hacia la atalaya que no era muy alta pero estaba sobre una colina por lo que se podía ver un buen paisaje de Rio desde ahí.

"uff, no puedo creer que tengo que subirlos a ambos hasta ahí" -dijo resignada Perla-

"Ja, Mira esto…" -dijo Blu antes de comenzar a escalar rápidamente la atalaya- "vamos Perla, ¡sígueme el paso!" -dijo dirigiéndose a Perla que apenas y podía ir al paso de Blu-

"¡oye!, espera!" -grito Perla-

"¿saben? Esto es divertido" -señalo Gustave que estaba colgando mientras Blu y Perla lo subían-

"Ja, ja" -rio irónicamente Perla-

Cuando los tres llegaron a una viga lo suficientemente alta y larga para que estuvieran los 3, se detuvieron.

Perla estaba jadeando del cansancio.

"¿Quién arrastra a quién?" -pregunto Blu de forma burlona-

"no quiero interrumpir pero…. ¿podrían quitarme esta cosa?" -dijo Gustave refiriéndose a la cinta alrededor de sus alas-

"oh, claro" -Exclamo Perla antes de romper la cinta con su pico, dejando ver unas alas completamente azules, excepto por las plumas largas del borde **(también las plumas que hacen de "dedos")**-

"aaahhhh, que bien se siente" -exclamo Gustave mientras se estiraba-

"no voy a poder quitarte eso de las patas" -aclaro Perla señalando los cinchos-

"no hay problema" -dijo Gustave antes de extender una pequeña navaja que salía por debajo de sus plumas primarias (Dedos) **(Y si, es como la cuchilla oculta de assassin´s creed XD) **y cortaba los cinchos**-**

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" -pregunto Blu asombrado-

"es… una larga historia" -Dijo Gustave-

"hay tiempo" -Dijo Perla que también le daba curiosidad-

"Bueno, yo vivía con mi dueño, se llamaba Harry y…." -Gustave fue interrumpido por Perla-

"ósea que eres mascota?" -pregunto Perla-

"¡Compañero!, Bueno ese no es el Punto, él era una…. La verdad no se con seguridad a que se dedicaba, mmmm….. ¿conocen a Tony Stark? -pregunto Gustave-

"¡claro! Me encantan los comics de Iron-man" -respondió Blu-

Perla, una vez mas no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

P.P "vaya si son Nerds"

"Bueno, pues era algo así pero sin tener armaduras ni cosas por el estilo"

"ósea, era rico y sabía hacer máquinas y cosas así?" -pregunto Blu-

"si, de hecho me enseño mucho de lo que sabía y su casa está inspirada en la de Iron-Man, era muy fan de esas cosas" -dijo con una sonrisa-

"entonces…. ¿escapaste de ahí?" -pregunto Perla, eso habría hecho ella-

"claro, que no… yo era muy feliz con él" -dijo entristeciéndose un poco-

"¿Qué paso entonces?" -pregunto Blu-

"Bueno…..el…. falleció" -dijo muy triste- "murió de causas naturales, es muy extraño ya que tenía unos 35 años, me consuela un poco que decía "podría morir hoy y no me arrepentiría de nada" pero cuando me entere de su muerte, hui de ahí, no sé porque, solamente lo hice, hasta llegar a Rio donde me capturaron esos Humanos hace una semana, eso fue hace como 2 semanas y media" -decía con una cara triste- "Yo nací con él, dijo que cuando creciera me explicaría lo que paso con mis padres pero, ese día no llego, y al saber que era el último de la especie, hizo que se perfeccionara un arte marcial para aves y me la enseño, así como también construyo estas cosas" -dijo refiriéndose a las navajas que tenía en cada ala- "de hecho, hice un cálculo y se pueden esconder 10 centímetros cúbicos entre las plumas de las alas si se acomodan bien"

P.B "Parece que no soy el único con un pasado triste"

Gustave suspiro e hizo una pregunta:

"y ustedes? ¿Qué hay de su pasado?" -pregunto con cara de curiosidad- "¿Perla?" -dijo incitándola a contar su historia-

A Perla la ponía muy mal hablar de su familia, y sabía que Blu y Gustave no estaban en contra de los humanos como ella, así que decidió mentir.

"Yo… no conocí a mis padres, he estado sola desde que tengo memoria" -mintió Perla-

"y.. Blu, ¿Por qué le tenías tanto miedo a Pepillo?" -pregunto para cambiar el tema y que no hicieran preguntas-

"Bueno….." -empezó Blu-

P.B "no quiero decir lo de mis padres, es horrible y no quiero recordarlo"

"el día que me capturaron, estábamos en un avión varias aves y yo, y junto a mi jaula, estaba una pareja, eran novios" -Blu empezó a entristecerse- "se llamaban… Antonio y Carla, ellos, intentaron liberar a las aves del avión, y…..y…" -Blu empezó a tartamudear-

"¿Qué paso?" -preguntaron al unísono Perla y Gustave-

"Pepillo, asesino a sangre fría y a traición a ambos, frente a mi" -después de esto todos se quedaron callados, mientras Blu hacia esfuerzos enormes por no llorar-

"es horrible" -dijo Perla-

"así que pepillo ha sido un cobarde traicionero desde siempre" -añadió Gustave-

"C….creo que deberíamos dormir" -dijo Blu para evitar alargar la conversación-

"tienes razón" -añadió Perla-

P.P "un momento, Gustave no tiene cadenas ni nada y sigue aquí, ¿Por qué?"

"oye Gustave" -pregunto Perla-

"¿sí?" -respondió Gustave

"no quiero sonar grosera, pero… ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros?, es decir, nadie te detiene aquí"

"creo que, porque no tengo a donde ir, son mis únicos amigos, además creo que se los debo por sacarme de ahí" -dijo con una sonrisa-

"Esta. Bien, solo era curiosidad" -dicho esto los tres empezaron a dormir-

Blu, antes de Dormir dijo:

"descansa Perla"

"tú también Blu" -respondió Perla-

"descansa Linda" -dijo mirando al paisaje-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 3!**

**sé que me alargue mucho pero, empecé a escribir y cuando menos me doy cuenta, pasaron 4 horas y había escrito 5000 palabras…..**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	4. Hacia el taller de Luiz

**Hola todos!**

**Este es el 4 capítulo de la historia….**

**No profundizare muy seguido con Rafael, Nico o Pedro porque…. No es que se me hagan malos personajes, creo que son muy buenos, sin embargo creo son bastante secundarios… probablemente estén más mis OC que ellos XD.**

**Eso es todo, Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Hacia el taller de Luiz**

Era de Noche, Perla ya se encontraba Durmiendo en un rincón de la atalaya.

"pssst" -hizo Gustave para llamar la atención de Blu- "¿estas dormido?"

"No, ¿Por qué?" -dijo Blu-

"quería hacerte una pregunta" -susurro Gustave- "¿Tu amas a Perla verdad?"

"Y…yo?... naaaa cómo crees" -intento mentir Blu-

"vamos…. Se nota de lejos que si" -dijo Gustave animándolo- "no me mientas"

-Blu suspiro- "si, la amo" -dijo algo avergonzado-

"y….. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?" -pregunto Gustave-

"porque…. ¿y si me dice que estoy loco, o se ríe de mí?" -dijo Blu algo triste- "o peor, ¿si me golpea?"

Perla empezó a despertar, por el ruido de la conversación, pero fingía seguir dormida mientras escuchaba.

"tranquilo, iba a decirte que….. creo que ella también te quiere" -dijo Gustave-

P.P "¿¡qué?!... como rayos dice eso, pero….. creo que tiene razón, ¿en verdad lo amo?"

"¡qué?! claro que no…" -exclamo Gustave- "ella me detesta" -continuo triste- "además, ¿Por qué alguien tan… tan hermosa y perfecta querría estar con un idiota como yo?"

P.P "el... creo que si me ama de verdad…. ¡pero claro que no! Solo debe estar esperando el momento para acostarse conmigo como todos los machos"

"No lo sé…. Pero te estaba diciendo" -dijo Gustave intentando animar a Blu- "es muy fácil notar que tu sientes algo por ella… y ella algo por ti"

"Como desearía que tuvieras razón" -dijo Blu- "creo que hay que dormir"

"tienes razón" -respondió Gustave- "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" -termino Blu para empezar a dormir-

P.B "¿En serio cree lo que dice? ¿Qué Perla me ama? ¿Qué tan siquiera me quiera? Es más… ¡¿Qué al menos le simpatice?"

Perla se quedó dormida pensando en lo que había escuchado, ella sabía que amaba a Blu, pero no estaba segura… ella había aprendido a no confiar en nadie.

Cuando amaneció, Gustave se despertó temprano y bajo a comer, y comió bastante.

"oh Dios que bien se siente" -dijo Gustave para sí mismo mientras terminaba de comer en el centro de varias pilas de cascaras y restos-

"Gustave, ¿Cómo rayos te cabe tanto?" -Dijo Blu que estaba bajando de la atalaya junto con Perla-

"Es demasiada fruta…. Y eso que he conocido gente glotona" -dijo Perla ya en el piso-

"pasen una semana sin comer nada y les apuesto que ustedes también se lo comerían" -dijo Gustave que había recuperado el peso perdido de una semana, en unas cuantas horas- "¡Ya estoy en forma de nuevo!"

Era cierto, no había engordado, solamente recupero mucho peso y energías que necesitaba.

"por cierto, les traje el desayuno" -dijo señalando unas frutas que había guardado para Blu y Perla-

"Gracias" -dijeron Blu y Perla casi al unísono-

"y… sobre la cadena… podría quitárselas, pero necesitaría herramientas" -señalo Gustave-

"ya se nos ocurrirá algo" -dijo Blu-

Terminaron de comer y empezaron a caminar cuando a Blu se le ocurrió una idea, levantar una gran piedra sobre otra pequeña donde pondrían la cadena para luego soltar la gran piedra sobre la cadena… rompiéndola.

"mghh" -pujaba Perla por el esfuerzo mientras ayudaba a jalar una liana sobre una polea que sostenía la piedra grande- "¿estás seguro de esto?"

"Claro… mira mis cálculos" -dijo Blu señalando unas operaciones que hizo en la tierra-

"vaya eso me es reconfortante" -dijo Perla sarcásticamente-

"Debería serlo… la física no miente" -añadió Gustave-

"y…. ¡listo!" -dijo Blu mientras trababa la liana en una raíz- "ahora, en tres… dos…."

Gustave se apartó porque la piedra que iba a caer era bastante más larga que la cadena que unía a Blu y Perla, por eso habían puesto una piedra pequeña, pero Gustave vio de reojo el cálculo de Blu y se dio cuenta de que tenía un error fatal…

"¡Blu, la aceleración de la gravedad es 9.81 m/s2! ¡no .981 m/s2!" -grito Gustave, este error significaba que el golpe iba a ser 10 veces más fuerte… aplastando a Blu y Perla-

"¡¿QUE?!" -grito Blu que ya había soltado la liana pero por suerte se trabo en su pico, jalándolos hacia la polea y después cayendo encima de la piedra, dándose un fuerte golpe-

"ufff… eso estuvo cerca" -dijo Gustave aliviado-

"¡Dijiste, que era infalible!" -se quejó Perla mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

"las matemáticas y la física lo son… pero yo no" -dijo Blu que estaba girando la cabeza por el mareo- "Oigan…. Creo que nos observan" -interrumpió Blu quien había escuchado un sonido-

Entonces, de un arbusto salieron tres Tucanes de apenas un año o dos a lo mucho, dos subieron a los brazos de Perla y Gustave, y uno se quedó en el piso pidiéndole lo mismo a Blu.

"ay Blu… no te vallan a matar de la ternura" -Dijo Perla con un tono tierno-

"qué más da….. ven pequeñín…" -dijo Blu con el mismo tono tierno-

"son tan tier…." -estaba diciendo Gustave hasta que otro tucancito le lanzo el hueso de una fruta directo a la garganta mientras gritaba-

"ATAQUEN!" -dijo el tucancito-

Entonces varios pequeños tucanes se abalanzaron sobre los 3, derribaron a Gustave mientras se ahogaba, y enredaron a Blu y Perla con su cadena, estando así los 3 en el piso.

"están inmovilizados… ¿Qué hacemos?" -pregunto un tucancito a su hermano que parecía ser el que los dirigía-

"Ya saben que hacer…. ATAQUEN!" -ordeno el Tucancito Líder-

"AAHHHHH" -gritaron Blu, Perla y Gustave-

"¿Oigan que está pasando?" -dijo un Tucán adulto entrando en escena- "¡Hey, déjenlos en paz o llamare a su madre!" -grito el tucán-

"¡nooooo!" -gritaron los Tucancitos y salieron despavoridos-

"jaja esa nunca falla…. ¿y le cayeron al carnaval tortolitos?" -dijo dirigiéndose a Blu y Perla-

"aaa…. ¿Tortolitos? ¡solo somos…. Conocidos encadenados de las patas!" -dijo sonrojada Perla-

Blu se entristeció por el comentario de Perla.

"si claro" -dijo el Tucán dando a entender que no les creía- "Yo soy Rafael ¿y ustedes?"

"Yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson, ella es Perla y él es Gustave Hegewisch" -presento Blu-

"vaya que raros nombres…" -dijo Rafael- "Bueno ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"

"¿Conoces a alguien que pueda quitarnos esto?" -dijo Perla sosteniendo la cadena-

"Tienen suerte de conocer a Rafael… porque Rafael ¡conoce a todo el mundo!" -exclamo alegre Rafael- "Tenemos que ir con Luiz" -Justo después uno de sus hijos cayó sobre su ojo- "AY… ¿Cuál ES EL PROBLEMA CON MI OJO?"

"son un encanto no?" -dijo sarcásticamente Perla-

"¿los niños? ¡son 17 y uno en camino! ¡oigan dejen de agitarlo!" -le grito a dos de sus hijos que agitaban un huevo en su nido- "¡o llamare a su madre!" -los tucancitos salieron volando a esconderse- "jeje, le tienen pavor…. AAAH" -grito repentinamente al ver a su esposa salir de un arbusto-

"¿Llamarme como para qué?" -dijo la esposa de Rafael con cara de enojo-

"oh para nada Eva querida" -dijo Rafael- "iba a llevar a estos agradables jóvenes con Luiz"

"¡a mí no me engañas! Tu solo quieres irte al carnaval" -le replico Eva-

-Rafael suspiro alegremente- "¡el carnaval! Fue ahí donde nos conocimos.. ¿Recuerdas cariño?"

"mmm… si" -dijo Eva-

"vamos… ¡canta!" -animo Rafael a su esposa-

Eva comenzó a cantar de forma ensordecedora, haciendo que varias aves salieran volando.

"Cantas como un ángel.." -dijo Rafael de forma cariñosa-

"creo que el amor también es sordo" -dijo Perla-

Rafael se abalanzo sobre Eva y le dio un Beso, haciendo que sus hijos se asquearan pero también puso feliz a Eva.

"está bien….. puedes ir pero…. No te tardes" -dijo Eva de forma seductora-

"gracias cariño" -dijo Rafael mientras caminaba hacia la selva-

ya cuando estaban fuera de la vista de Eva o sus hijos, Rafael dijo.

"¡no puedo creer que me haya dejado ir!"

"¿y donde esta ese tal Luiz?" -Pregunto Gustave-

"no muy lejos, a unos 30 minutos a vuelo de Tucán" -dijo Rafael haciendo ademanes con las alas-

"y…. ¿Cuánto a paso de guacamayo?" -pregunto Blu-

"Bobo….. no sabe volar" -interrumpió Perla-

"¿Qué?... ¡pero es un ave!" -dijo sorprendido Rafael-

"no todas vuelan… por ejemplo los avestruces…" -continuo Blu-

"¡no eres un avestruz!" -interrumpieron Perla y Gustave-

"¡oigan! Quiero ayudar pero…. No llegaremos caminando" -dijo Rafael

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" -pregunto Blu-

"mmmmm…. creo que tengo una idea" -dijo Rafael-

Mientras tanto… Pepillo estaba entrando a un especie de Bar de aves, el sitio era bastante oscuro y no parecía un lugar donde se juntaran aves de buen corazón.

Pepillo aún tenía un poco de ceniza por estrellarse contra el poste de luz. Al entrar empezó a buscar a alguien, hasta que vio a una guacamaya roja de ojos cafés, sentada en la barra con un trago.

"Hey.. ¡tú!" -la llamo pepillo-

"ugh.. ¡ahora que quieres!" -le contesto molesta la guacamaya-

"cálmate Enya… sabes que aun puedo darte una paliza" -dijo amenazando Pepillo-

"¿a sí? Me gustaría ve…." -Iba a decir Enya, pero Pepillo en un movimiento rápido la tomo del cuello y presiono su cabeza contra la barra-

"¿decías?" -dijo Pepillo en su oído- "tengo trabajo para ti, eres de las mejores peleadoras que conozco, además de una muy eficaz asesina. ¿Aun tienes control sobre los monos?" -pregunto pepillo-

"s..s..si" -susurro nerviosa Enya-

"perfecto…. Necesito que me traigas unos guacamayos azules, uno tiene plumas amarillas en las alas, los quiero VIVOS, ¿entendido?" -dijo antes de soltar bruscamente a Enya-

"y… ¿Qué gano yo?" -dijo Enya sobándose el cuello-

"fácil…. No te agrego a mi lista de enemigos, y sabes lo que les pasa" -dijo Pepillo mientras mostraba las garras-

A Enya no le quedaba otra, movilizo a los monos y les ordeno buscar unos guacamayos con la descripción de Pepillo.

Rafael había llevado a los guacamayos a un acantilado.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡aprenderás a volar!" -dijo Rafael alegre-

"¡ya les dije que no Puedo!" -dijo Blu-

"si puedes Blu" -intento animarlo Perla- "oye Gus… tú también eras mascota, ¿Cómo aprendiste a volar?" -pregunto Perla, esperando una respuesta que ayudara a volar a Blu-

"es muy simple y se resume en cuatro palabras… Empuje, despegue, resistencia y peso" -dijo Gustave- "¡aeronáutica pura!"

P.B "Mierda… creo que revisamos el mismo Libro de ingeniería aeronáutica"

"Bah, esas son babosadas, tienes que sentir el ritmo de tu corazón… y entonces ¡vuelas!" -dijo Rafael-

"no menosprecio tu explicación, pero yo aprendí a base de física, matemáticas e ingeniería que indica crear empuje con las patas para despegar del suelo, hacer resistencia al aire con las alas creando una fuerza opuesta capaz de levantar el peso del cuerpo, en resumen, ¡empuje, despegue, resistencia y peso!" -explico Gustave-

"no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste, pero la única forma de levantar vuelo es escuchando a tu corazón! No con esa fistematicas que dices" -respondió Rafael-

"¡es Física y matemáticas!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡oigan esto no sirve de nada!" -interrumpió Blu- "ya intente lo de Gustave, ¿porque no hacemos lo de Rafael?" -dijo Blu-

"buff… no sé cómo no te funciono el método comprobado científicamente pero bueno" -dijo resignado Gustave-

"Bien, ahora necesito que se junten" -dijo Rafael a Blu y Perla- "más juntooos" -continuo diciendo para que quedaran bien juntos- "ahora extiende la ala derecha… y tú la izquierda" -dijo a Blu y Perla respectivamente-

"esto no…. Es aerodinámicamente posible" -replico Blu-

"¡oh otra vez con las palabras raras! No uses esto…" -dijo Rafael tocando la cabeza de Blu- "usa lo que tienes aquí" -dijo señalando su pecho-

" Blu, si quieres volver con Linda, esta es la única forma" -dijo Perla tratando de animarlo-

"Tienes razón… es la única forma" -dijo Blu-

"oh si lo es" -dijo Perla dándole la razón-

"ok…. Esto es muy simple" -susurro- "empuje… despegue… resistencia…"

Perla rodo los ojos y empezó a jalar a Blu al borde del precipicio mientras decía.

"dentro fuera dentro fuera…. ¡vamos Blu!" -gritaba alentando a Blu-

"NO, NO PUEDO!" -grito sosteniéndose del borde del precipicio, Haciendo que cayeran-

"¡ay por favor!" -se quejó Perla antes de caer-

"AAAAHHHH" -gritaron Blu y Perla-

"CHICOS!" -Dijo Gustave antes de volar hacia ellos intentando alcanzarlos-

Blu y Perla empezaron a caer en picada, pero un ala delta los detuvo.

"y…¿ya estoy muerto?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡no, seguimos vivos!" -exclamo Perla con alegría-

"mira Blu ¡estas volando!" -dijo Rafael que volaba junto a ellos-

"casi, pero en realidad no" -agrego Gustave-

"Bueno, pero… ¿lo sientes?" -dijo Rafael-

"si…. Creo que lo siento" -dijo Blu-

Perla cerro los ojos y se puso en una posición aerodinámica para sentir el viento, y Blu intento hacer lo mismo, pero empezó a abrir las alas, lo cual Gustave noto y dijo.

"¡Blu, no es momento para hacer resistencia!" -grito Gustave-

P.B "Coño… no pensé en eso"

El aire movió a Blu hacia atrás, tirándolo a él y a Perla hacia la Playa, donde después de rebotar en gran cantidad de cosas, terminaron estrellándose en una palmera, Blu cayendo de espaldas en el suelo y Perla metiendo el pico en la arena.

"creo que no lo sentiste aquí…" -dijo Rafael tocándose el pecho-

"¿tú crees?" -dijo Perla con sarcasmo mientras escupía la arena-

"¡Hey miren! Eso nos llevara con Luiz"-dijo Rafael señalando una camioneta-

Blu y Perla, corrieron hasta la camioneta donde descansaron un rato hasta que llegaron al mercado de Fruta donde se toparon con Nico y Pedro.

"¡Hola Rafa!" -exclamo alegre Nico-

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡pensé que ya eras plumero!" -dijo sorprendido Pedro-

"jeje hola chicos" -respondió Rafael-

"Espera… ¿tú no eres el tipo de la jaula?" -dijo señalando a Blu-

"¡vaya, hace un día estabas enjaulado y ahora andas con una hermosa chica!" -le dijo Pedro- "wow, ¡quiero ser como tú!"

"no no no, lo que pasa es que estamos…. Encadenados" -dijo sonrojada Perla-

"s…si exacto" -continuo Blu igual de ruborizado-

"oigan y ¿han visto a Luiz?" -pregunto Rafael-

"¡sí!... pero tú no porque ya se fue, tomó el tranvía hace un rato" -dijo Nico-

"uy… Genial" -dijo Perla con enojo-

"tranquila… esperen el siguiente" -dijo muy tranquilo Nico-

"¡si es hora de subir al siguiente nivel!" -dijo Pedro-

"¿Qué tiene de malo este nivel?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡este nivel no! ¡tenemos que ir al siguiente nivel!" -siguió Pedro-

Rafael comenzó a empujar a Blu y Perla hacia el club de Nico y Pedro.

"oye Gus" -susurro Rafael-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Gustave-

" ¿En serio ellos… no son.. ya sabes, pareja" -pregunto discretamente Rafael- "es que tendría que estar ciego para no saber que sienten algo el uno por el otro"

"yo opino lo mismo, pero creo que no quieren aceptarlo" -dijo Gustave-

Entraron al club donde había una gran cantidad de aves bailando.

"Wow, ¡es el lugar más movido que he visto en mi vida! A pesar de todas las infracciones de salubridad" -dijo Blu-

"jaja, me agradas, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido" -Dijo Rafael-

"¡Hey todos pongan atención!" -grito Nico llamando la atención de todos en el Club- "Rafa trajo unos amigos y vamos a darles un poco de amor porque la verdad no creo que, salgan mucho"

Nico y Pedro empezaron a cantar la canción "Hot wings"** (No la pongo porque no me quiero arriesgar a el copyright, además creo si están leyendo este Fic saben cual es).**

P.B "¿Qué estoy sintiendo? Se siente como… felicidad, pero no sé qué es"

Blu al escuchar la Samba, empezó a bailar inconscientemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -pregunto Perla-

"aaahhh…. No lo sé" -dijo Blu mientras bailaba-

P.P "Baila bastante bien, tiene muchas cualidades ocultas ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esa sensación?"

Blu y Perla se detuvieron uno en frente de otro, pero a una considerable distancia.

Rafael se acercó a Blu y Gustave se acercó a Perla.

"Hey, le gustas Blu" -dijo Rafael viendo como ambos se miraban-

"¿estás loco, que no la has oído?" -dijo Blu-

"no, pero los he visto" -continuo Rafael-

Mientras con Perla….

"Perla, ¿tú lo amas no?" -pregunto Gustave-

"¿Qué?.. claro que no" -Mintió Perla-

"Perla, no te engañes" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien… si, si siento algo por el" -dijo tímida- "¿pero qué tal si el no siente nada por mí?"

"él te ama, te lo aseguro" -dijo Gustave- "se nota a kilómetros que se quieren"

Blu y Perla se habían quedado callados pensando en lo que les habían dicho Rafael y Gustave respectivamente hasta que.

"¡vamos, ve!" -dijeron Rafael y Gustave mientras empujaban hacia el centro a Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo, haciendo que chocaran-

Blu y Perla se miraron un momento hasta que Perla lo animo a bailar juntos.

Empezaron a bailar con una sincronización casi perfecta, todos alrededor los elogiaban mientras continuaban bailando hasta quedarse quietos, uno en frente del otro con los Picos a tan solo unos milímetros, iban a besarse.

P.P "Ya sé que siento… yo…. ¡Yo, lo amo!"

P.B "No puedo creer que esto vaya a ocurrir, ¡no puedo creer que le gusto!"

Pero justo faltando un milímetro para el esperado Beso, una guacamaya roja se abalanzo sobre Blu, estrangulándolo y presionándolo contra el piso.

"¡Tu vendrás conmigo!" -le grito Enya a Blu-

Perla no podía hablar por el shock de la escena.

"¿Vendrás por las buenas o tendré que herir esa bonita cara que tie…." -estaba diciendo Enya hacia Perla pero Gustave se abalanzó sobre ella, aplicando una llave e inmovilizándola en el piso-

"¡quien rayos eres tú!" -Pregunto Gustave a Enya-

"mghg…MONOS, AHORA!" -grito Enya-

La lona que cubría el club se cayó y entraron varios monos Titi, que empezaron a pelar con las aves.

Gustave se había distraído con el suceso, por lo que Enya lo golpeo en la cara liberándose.

Ambos estaban frente a frente.

"¡No quiero hacerte daño!" -grito Gustave-

"Jaja, que gracioso" -dijo Burlona Enya- "ríndete y nadie saldrá herido"

"iba a decir lo mismo" -Dijo Gustave-

Enya y Gustave comenzaron a pelear.

Blu y Perla estaban peleando contra los monos titi, usando su cadena como arma.

"¡Perla, estira la cadena!" -dijo Blu que estaba viendo correr hacia ellos varios monos-

"¿¡Para que!?" -pregunto Perla-

"¡solo hazlo!" -dijo Blu-

Blu y Perla estiraron la cadena, haciendo que los monos se tropezaran hacia unas cajas, quedando inconscientes.

"wow, bien pensado Blu" -Felicito Perla-

"Gracias" -dijo Blu con orgullo-

Un mono salto encima de Blu tirándolo al suelo, en ese momento, Perla uso la cadena para ahorcarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo.

"Estamos a mano" -dijo Perla-

Gustave estaba bloqueando y respondiendo los golpes de Enya, como había dicho, no quería matarla.

Enya atacaba de una forma muy salvaje y potente, esa era la ventaja de Gustave, el tenia técnica, atacaba y se defendía de forma estilizada y precisa. **(su estilo de pelea es como una combinación del estilo de assassin´s creed con el de Matrix, pero no tan excesivamente exagerado XD)**

Enya se había enfurecido, ya no le importaba la orden de Pepillo, saco un trozo de metal afilado que tenía escondido en las plumas de la espalda.

"ESTAS MUERTO IMBECIL" -grito Enya mientras atacaba salvajemente con su arma-

En uno de los ataques logro hacerle una pequeña cortada en el pecho a Gustave, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que ya no era una simple pelea…. Ahora estaba defendiendo su vida.

P.G "bien, no quería llegar a esto"

Gustave le dio una patada en el rostro, aturdiéndola, dándole tiempo de sostener el ala de Enya donde tenía el cuchillo con su ala izquierda, mientras que desplegaba la navaja oculta de su ala derecha y la clavaba en la parte baja del lado derecho delo torso de Enya.

P.E "Mierda, no me esperaba eso"

Enya, soltó el cuchillo, cayo de rodillas al suelo y se apoyaba con su ala izquierda como si estuviera gateando mientras que con la derecha tapaba la profunda herida.

Enya le dirigió una mirada de rabia a Gustave.

"Te lo advertí" -dijo Gustave antes de retirarse con sus amigos-

Enya, ya estaba tirada en el suelo completamente, la herida era grave, le había perforado el estómago, e incluso parte de un riñón, ella estaba sumida en el dolor, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, ella sentía miedo a morir, tenía las alas cubiertas de sangre, y cada segundo se sentía más débil, llego un momento donde el brillo natural de sus Plumas y ojos, simplemente se fue, se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos, había muerto, y Gustave se percató de esto.

"¡oigan miren!" -grito Rafael señalando al tranvía después de darle un fuerte golpe a un mono con su pico-

"¡yo los llevo!" -dijo una espátula rosada que tomo a Blu y Perla, llevándolos hacia el tranvía-

Unos monos se empezaron a colgar de la pata de Blu, haciendo una cadena que los mantenía en el suelo.

Nico uso su sombrero de tapa de botella como bumerang, dándole al mono que sujetaba a Blu, rompiendo la cadena.

La espátula rosada los dejo en el techo del tranvía, poco después llegaron Nico, Pedro, Rafael y Gustave.

Todos se sentían aliviados de haber salido con vida, estaban festejando, excepto Gustave estaba pensando en lo que había hecho.

P.G "no puede ser, ¡la mate! Siento culpa, fue en defensa propia... era ella o yo pero…. ¡la mate Dios mío! ¡asesine a un ave!" -pensaba con culpa, nunca antes había hecho algo así-

Blu se dio cuenta de esto así que pregunto.

"oye, ¿estás Bien?"

"S.. Sí, todo Bien" -dijo Gustave fingiendo una sonrisa-

"¿seguro?" -continúo Blu, Gustave por lo general era alegre y solía hablar rápido cuando hablaba de algo-

"Bueno y…yo.." -empezó a decir Gustave, pero comenzó a ponerse pálido-

"¡Gustave dime que pasa!" -Dijo Blu con preocupación al notar el estado de Gustave-

Gustave le enseño la parte interior de su ala derecha, en la cual había una o dos plumas con una mancha de sangre.

"¿estas herido?" -continuo Blu con preocupación-

"N..no" -dijo Gustave-

"¿entonces?" -pregunto Blu-

Gustave saco la navaja oculta, mostrando que tenía sangre.

Blu al principio no entendió lo que significaba hasta que Gustave dijo.

"L…la mate Blu" -dijo con voz sollozante mientras empezaba a soltar unas lágrimas-

"¿q..qué?" -dijo Blu estupefacto-

"¡LA MATE!" -grito Gustave mientras rompía en llanto-

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" -dijo Perla que no se había percatado de la conversación-

"¡la mate! ¡Yo no quería! ¡no tuve elección! ¡lo siento!" -empezó a decir Gustave mientras lloraba-

Rafael, Nico y Pedro no quisieron meterse, no creyeron tener nada útil que decir.

"tranquilo… " -le dijo Perla- "Fue en defensa propia, está bien"

"¡no! No está bien….. ¡le quite la vida a un ave!" -continuo Gustave llorando con más fuerza- "¡Soy un asesino!"

"No eres un asesino" -Continuo Perla, en la selva no era muy extraño ver que un ave matara a otra para protegerse, y nadie se amargaba por eso, incluso lo contaban como una anécdota de valentía y fuerza, pero Gustave no lo veía así-

"¡si lo soy!" -dijo Gustave- "y si…. ¿tenía hijos? ¿Esposo? ¿Hermanos?" -Gustave se sentía cada vez más culpable-

"Alguien con hijos nunca atacaría porque si a alguien" -Dijo Perla- "debes calmarte, no había otra opción"

"¡si la había, podría haberse ido y ya! ¡No tenía por qué morir! -dijo Gustave-

"Pero no lo hizo" -siguió Blu- "te ataco, tenías que defenderte, además, me salvaste a mi"

Esta frase reconforto un poco a Gustave, no sentía que lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero empezaba a sentir que…. en cierta forma, había valido la pena salvar a Blu.

"Gracias" -Dijo Gustave-

"¿Por qué?" -respondió Blu-

"por ser mis amigos" -dijo Gustave dejando de llorar con una sonrisa-

Paso alrededor de 2 horas, llegarían con Luiz al anochecer, Gustave ya lo había superado, aunque sentía sintiéndose un poco mal, pero Rafael que era el más sabio en temas de la vida, le explico que lastimar a alguien en defensa propia era algo común.

Blu y Perla estaban sentados en el Borde del tranvía.

P.B "quiero decirle lo que siento, pero… no sé cómo"

En la parte de atrás del tranvía, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Gustave ideaban un plan para que Blu confesara sus sentimientos justo con el hermoso atardecer.

Nico empezó a cantar una canción romántica mientras Pedro usaba los cables del tranvía como guitarra, Rafael empezó a volar entre los árboles, dejando caer los pétalos rosados de las flores, dando el ambiente perfecto.

Gustave se acercó volando hacia Blu de forma que Perla no lo viera.

"Psst… Blu" -dijo para llamar la atención de Blu-

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡hazle un cumplido!" -susurro Gustave-

"¿Qué cosa?.. ¡ah! Si claro, este…." -Dijo Blu demostrando que no sabía que hacer-

"dile…. "que hermosos ojos tienes"" -susurro Gustave-

"claro…" -dijo Blu- "¡Que hermosos ojos tengo!" - dijo Blu a Perla-

"ammmm… si… son lindos" -dijo Perla bastante extrañada por lo que escucho-

"¡no! Sus ojos, no los tuyos" -susurro Gustave-

"digo…. ¡tus ojos! Tus ojos son hermosos, no los míos, bueno los míos no están mal pero, apuesto que puedes ver con ellos" -dijo Blu hacia a Perla, haciendo que se extrañara más por las cosas que estaba diciendo-

P.P "¿está bromeando conmigo?"

Gustave se golpeó la frente con la garra y dijo.

"¡solo dile lo que sientes!"

"Perla…" -empezó a hablar Blu-

"¿Si?" -respondió Perla-

"yo quería decirte hace tiempo que…. quería decirte que….." -Blu fue interrumpido porque empezó a ahogarse con un pétalo de las flores que estaba tirando Rafael-

"hay que tierno hasta te pusiste ner…..¡ay, te ahogas!" -exclamo Perla mientras empezaba a presionar su estómago para que sacara el pétalo-

Rafael aterrizo junto a Nico, Pedro y Gustave para darse cuenta de que el plan había salido muy mal.

Pasó un rato y llegaron hasta el taller de Luiz, al entrar, se encontraron con que Luiz era un Bulldog que babeaba demasiado.

Luiz los subió a una mesa con una sierra circular.

"Oye, ¿no crees que sería mejor cortar la cadena con unas pinzas de corte?" -replico Gustave al método de Luiz-

"naaaa, la sierra está bien" -dijo alegre Luiz-

"pero es que…." -decía Gustave pero Luiz le gruñido- "oh está bien"

Luiz empezó a acercar a Blu y Perla hacia la sierra.

"¿esto es seguro?" -pregunto Blu-

"claro que lo es" -dijo Luiz- "no debe ser tan difícil"

Cuando estaban a unos centímetros de llegar a la sierra, Luiz se tropezó con sus babas, empujando la cabeza de Blu directo a la sierra, pero Perla reacciono volando y sujetándose a una lámpara en el techo, balanceándose y cayendo en la boca de Luiz, haciendo que la baba lubricara sus patas, liberándolos.

Después Luiz escupió la cadena hacia la sierra, trabándola, demostrando que no era buena idea.

"puja, ¡qué asco! Pero… ¡soy Libre! ¡perla somos libres!" -dijo Blu, pero se dio cuenta de que Perla había salido volando, hacia fuera del taller-

"UHUUUU, ¡soy libre al fin!" -festejaba alegremente Perla mientras volaba con los demás-

Blu caminaba en la calle tristemente mientras pensaba.

P.B "¿en que estaba pensando? ¡solo soy un estorbo para ella! ¡una estúpida ave que no vuela! Tal vez lo mejor es que me valla, así no molestare a nadie"

"oye Perla, creo que te olvidas de algo" -dijo Gustave a Perla mientras señalaba como estaba Blu, caminando solo en la calle-

Perla aterrizo detrás de Blu.

"Blu…" -llamo Perla-

"¿sí?" -dijo Blu-

"¿a dónde vas?" -pregunto Perla-

"a buscar a Linda, tu serás libre en la selva y…. yo iré a Minnesota con Linda como acordamos" -dijo Triste Blu-

"es que…. pensé" -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué?, que podrías venir conmigo a Minnesota? Tendría que hacerte una bufanda"

"no…. No era eso, sino…." -continuo Perla-

"escucha, no puedo estar caminando siguiéndote a donde vallas" -dijo Blu haciendo enojar mucho a Perla-

"¡no es mi culpa que no vueles!" -grito a Blu-

"uy… eso dolió" -dijo Nico a Pedro que estaban escuchando todo-

"¡Yo tenía una hermosa vida hasta que tú la arruinaste!" -contesto Blu-

"¡No tienes familia Blu! ¡nadie te quiere! ¡es más, de seguro tus padres te abandonaron porque les daba vergüenza tener un hijo tan idiota como tú!" -dijo Perla enojada-

Perla había tocado el punto débil de Blu, sus padres, estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

"¡y tu madre probablemente era una Puta golfa que se acostó con el primero que vio por desesperación! ¡tu padre de seguro era un cobarde que no podía dar la cara por alguien tan hijo de puta como tú!" -continúo insultando Perla-

En ese momento, Blu dejo de pensar, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, despertó sus instintos, no podía controlar conscientemente nada de lo que hacía.

Blu se giró rápidamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Perla, lo cual la aturdió bastante, luego salto sobre ella, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

"!¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE MIS PADRES?!" -grito Blu con furia-

Blu comenzó a gritarle a Perla, y empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el suelo, igual como Pepillo hizo con su madre, pero Blu lo estaba haciendo con considerablemente menos fuerza.

"¿¡Mierda que hacemos!?" -dijo Rafael muy asustado-

"¡actuar!" -grito Gustave antes de taclear a Blu-

Gustave le aplico una llave a Blu sujetando sus alas.

"¡Cálmate Blu!" -Grito Gustave-

"SUELTAME" -Grito Blu que seguía sin estar consciente de lo que hacía-

Perla inmediatamente cuando Blu la soltó, salió volando, huyendo de Blu.

"¡Perla espera!" -le gritaban Nico y Pedro que iban tras ella-

"¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!" -grito Blu, que se las había ingeniado para poner su garra en la espalda de Gustave y empezar a rasgar con fuerza-

"AAAAHHHHH" -grito de dolor Gustave- "POR FAVOR DETENTE!"

Gustave intentaba aguantar para no soltar a Blu, no quería lastimarlo.

Finalmente Gustave cedió por el dolor y cayó al suelo con una gran herida en la espalda.

En ese momento, Blu vio a Gustave y volvió a estar consciente.

P.B "¡oh Dios que he hecho!"

"¡oh por Dios Gustave Perdón, n…no sabía lo que hacía lo siento!" -intento disculparse Blu, pero Gustave solo gritaba de Dolor-

"¡BLU ¿POR QUE CARAJOS LO HICISTE?!" -pregunto Rafael-

"¡y..yo no sabía lo que hacía, no podía evitarlo, algo me controlaba!" -contesto Blu-

"¡se llaman instintos y son muy peligrosos si los sacas con alguien que quieres!" -dijo Rafael-

"Lo siento… yo…" -iba a decir Blu pero fue interrumpido-

"¡ahí estas!... te dije que no te ta…" -estaba diciendo Eva pero quedo petrificada al ver la escena- "¿pero qué carajos paso aquí?" -grito Eva-

"¡Eva, necesito que lleves a Gustave al lugar donde los humanos curan a las aves!" -dijo Rafael refiriéndose a la Clínica del centro de conservación ambiental-

"s…si claro" -dijo Eva mientras cargaba a Gustave y lo llevaba a la clínica-

Mientras, con Perla.

Perla huía llorando desconsoladamente, pero se encontró con Pepillo.

"Hola avecita" -dijo en tono malvado mientras sujetaba a Perla del cuello- "¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"justo iba a sacarte los ojos!" -dijo Perla mientras atacaba a Pepillo, pero solo logro que la tomara de las garras-

"te mataría, pero quiero que tu noviecito te vea sufrir"- dijo Pepillo mientras se alejaba con Perla-

"oh no…." -dijo Pedro- "¡debemos avisarle a los chicos ahora!"

Volaron de regreso conde estaba Blu y Rafael y le explicaron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que había sucedido.

"ay no….. ¡todo es mi culpa!" -dijo Blu-

"tenemos que hacer algo, dijo Rafael"

"¿hacia dónde se dirigían?" -pregunto Blu-

"hacia el carnaval" -dijo Nico-

"entonces iremos al carnaval" -dijo Blu muy decidido-

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 4!**

**¿a que no venían venir esto eeeehhhh?**

**creo que eso de hacer capítulos de la misma duracion no es lo mio...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**

**P.D. Gracias por las invitaciones megaleo444, no lo tomes a mal, pero casi no subo nada a mi Facebook principal, con trabajos reviso las publicaciones una vez al mes, fuera de eso solo lo uso por el chat, así que no sería muy interesante que me uniera, pero, ¿quién sabe?, lo mismo dije de los Fanfics y estoy escribiendo uno XD así que tal vez un día me anime.**


	5. El rescate

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 5….**

**Probablemente en este capítulo termine lo que sería toda la historia de la película, aun no sé si continuar la historia con más capítulos en este Fic, o crear otro como una especie de episodio 2, me gustaría saber su opinión…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**El rescate**

Pepillo había llevado a Perla a un camión lleno de jaulas con aves que estaba disfrazado de carro alegórico.

Perla estaba en una jaula, muy asustada y triste por estar encerrada, pero también estaba pensando en lo sucedido un rato atrás.

P.P "¡me ataco! ¿Por qué lo hizo?...Bueno… insulte a sus padres, si alguien hubiera hecho eso conmigo no sale vivo del lugar, creo que me lo merezco por haber sido tan mala ave con él, aun siento que…. lo amo….. ¡Desearía poder pedirle perdón!"

"¡no puedo esperar a que venga ese idiota azul!" -dijo Pepillo que estaba cerca de la jaula de Perla-

"¡el no vendrá!" -grito Perla- "él ya se fue" -esto último lo dijo con tristeza- "¡nunca lo atraparas!"

"claro que no lo atrapare, el vendrá a buscarte" -dijo Pepillo-

Blu estaba montando a Luiz mientras corría al carnaval, junto con Nico, Pedro y Rafael que volaban cerca.

Cuando llegaron al carnaval, Rafael, Nico y Pedro se adelantaron para buscar alguna pista.

Blu seguía sobre Luiz cuando vio algo que lo asombro..

P.B "es…. ¡Linda!" -pensó cuando vio a Linda sobre un carro alegórico gigante con un disfraz algo revelador-

"¿Linda?... ¡Luiz espera!" -dijo deteniendo a Luiz mientras miraba hacia Linda-

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos, diciendo que encontraron a Perla en un carro alegórico muy feo… se notaba que no era un carro alegórico.

Los tres se adelantaron, dejando a Blu pensando.

P.B "tengo que decidir…. Puedo ir con Linda ahora, y todo habría acabado, pero…. Abandonaría a Perla, Yo…. La amo…. No dejare que le pase algo malo…. ¡elijo a Perla!"

"¡vamos Luiz!" -grito Blu en dirección al carro indicado-

Corrieron hasta que un bailarín disfrazado de cocodrilo, tiro a Blu de la espalda de Luiz, haciendo que este empezara a morder su cola.

Blu corrió hacia la patineta abandonada del bailarín, calculando el momento exacto para impulsarse hacia el carro alegórico catapultado por el sanco de otro bailarín.

Blu entro, al entrar, Diviso inmediatamente a Perla que, se alegró mucho, pero duro poco porque recordó que hace un rato Blu quería matarla, lo cual la asusto.

"¡Perl….!" -iba a decir Blu pero de entre las sombras salió Pepillo golpeándolo con un tubo y dejándolo inconsciente-

Pepillo había capturado a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, los cuales estaban en una misma jaula que estaba lejos de Perla, por lo que no podían hablarle.

"recuerda que no los asesino porque Marcel me ordeno no hacerlo, ¡pero sáquenme de mis casillas y verán de que soy capaz!" -grito Pepillo antes de ir a la parte del conductor con Marcel-

Mientras en el centro de conservación ambiental, Eva ya se había ido y Gustave estaba recostado boca abajo mientras un veterinario le limpiaba las heridas.

Afuera de la clínica se estaba estacionando un auto muy lujoso, del cual bajo un hombre vestido de traje.

"Bueno… este es de los últimos lugares donde puede estar" -dijo a sí mismo el hombre-

El hombre entro en la clínica, preguntando por "un guacamayo azul con la punta de las alas de color amarillo".

"¡ah sí!, Alex lo está atendiendo en esa sala" -dijo la recepcionista-

El hombre se alegró pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó por que Gustave estuviera Herido.

Cuando el hombre entro a la sala, Alex estaba terminando de ponerle una venda a Gustave.

"disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?" -dijo Alex-

"¡Oh Dios mío aquí estas!" -dijo ignorando a Alex- "a.. Este lo siento, me llamo Richard, soy el representante legal y antiguo asistente de Harry Williams" -dijo Richard-

"Harry…. " -dijo Gustave con nostalgia-

"¿Y para que vino?" -pregunto confundido Alex-

"es que…. necesito hablar a solas con Gustave" -dijo Richard-

"¿Quién es ese?" -pregunto Alex-

"el ave" -siguió Richard-

"¿quiere hablar con el ave?"

"exacto, por favor ¿podría retirarse unos minutos?" -dijo Richard-

"es… está bien" -continuo Alex algo extrañado mientras salía del consultorio-

"¿qué quieres?" -dijo Gustave pero Richard solo escucho graznidos-

"lo siento, no te entiendo, escribe lo que quieras decirme aquí" -dijo Richard mientras le acercaba una Tablet al tamaño de Gustave-

**(Toda esta conversación es por medio de la Tablet, a menos que diga lo contrario)**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -escribió Gustave-

"Te he estado buscando por semanas, te fuiste antes de que se leyera el testamento De Harry" -dijo Richard- "así que vine a entregártelo" -continuo mientras le pasaba una hoja impresa-

La hoja decía "En mis plenas facultades físicas y mentales, al no quedar ningún familiar o amigo lo suficientemente cercano a mí, mi último deseo es que se le entreguen todas mis pertenencias, así como mi patrimonio ascendente a más de ….**(inserte numero estúpidamente grande que ocupa tres renglones de espacio y está escrito con Arial 5 aquí)**… de dólares… a mi compañero y mejor amigo… Gustave Hegewisch, que me acompaño he hizo Feliz el tiempo que estuvo conmigo.

"¡QUE!.. ¡¿A QUIEN CHINGADOS SE LE OCURRE DEJAR TANTO DINERO A UN AVE?!" -Grito en voz alta Gustave- "¡MIERDA HARRY QUE RAYOS PASABA POR TU CABEZA!" -seguía gritando, empezando a preocuparse un poco-

"¡Hey tranquilo! -Le dijo Richard al oír los Graznidos- "Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir, llámame si necesitas algo, prácticamente trabajo para ti, ya hice todos los tramites, solo faltaba encontrarte" -termino Richard mientras salía de la habitación-

P.G "Joder, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Blu y Perla?" -pensaba Gustave hasta que oyó un ruido fuera del consultorio-

Gustave se asomó por la ventana, estaban viendo las noticias donde se veía como un ave azul iba en una patineta en el carnaval, y se lanzaba hacia un carro alegórico bastante mal hecho que se salió de rumbo…

"Un ave azul que se presume es un guacamayo de spix en peligro de extinción, interrumpió el carnaval, y subió a un camión que se supone es de unos contrabandistas fingiendo ser parte del desfile, los últimos informes indican que se dirigen al aeropuerto abandonado al este de la ciudad…" -dijo la reportera del programa-

P.G "valla…. Eso fue muy conveniente, ¡tengo que ayudarlos! Aunque Blu sea un completo imbécil."

Gustave bajo de la mesa donde estaba con cuidado ya que no podía volar por las heridas de su espalda, salió del consultorio e intento llamar la atención de Richard que se había quedado para ver la noticia.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto mirando hacia abajo-

"necesito que me ayudes" -escribió Gustave que todavía tenía la Tablet en la mano-

Gustave le explico en el auto su plan….

Mientras, Marcel y sus ayudantes ya casi terminaban de subir todas las aves al avión, ahora Rafael, Nico y Pedro si estaban cerca de Blu y Perla, Blu empezaba a despertarse, se levantó instantáneamente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, inmediatamente cuando vio a Perla al otro lado de la jaula camino hacia ella.

Perla empezó a retroceder hasta que tenía la espalda pegada a los barrotes, tenía mucho miedo, se preparaba para la paliza que iba a recibir de Blu mientras pensaba.

P.P "me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco…."

Cuando Blu estaba a unos centímetros, Perla cerró los ojos y aparto la cara para recibir el primer golpe.

Pero Blu, no le hizo nada…. Se tiro de rodillas llorando mientras rogaba.

"¡Por favor perdóname Perla! ¡No podía detenerme, perdón! ¡Yo no te haría daño! ¡Por favor perdóname!" -dijo Blu entre lágrimas-

Perla se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, Blu no era como los demás machos, cualquier otro le habría dado una paliza…

"¡No Blu! ¡Tú perdóname! ¡No debí decirte todo eso! ¡Perdóname por ser tan insoportable siempre!" -dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu-

"¡Perla lo siento!" -siguió Blu mientras la abrazaba-

"Blu… ¡me lo merezco! No debí hablar así de tus padres" -dijo Perla con unas lágrimas en los ojos-

"Tú nunca merecerías que alguien te hiciera daño…." -dijo Blu dejando de llorar con una voz tierna mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Perla-

P.P "creo que lo amo cada vez más"

"Gracias" -dijo Perla casi susurrando-

Atrás de Perla estaba la jaula de Rafael, Nico y Pedro que le hacían señas de aprobación a Blu.

"Estamos encerrados…. Otra vez" -dijo enojada Perla-

"¿cómo saldremos de aquí?" -se preguntó Blu a sí mismo-

El avión empezó a despegar alejándose del aeropuerto, era de madrugada por lo que empezaba a amanecer.

Richard y Gustave llegaron unos momentos después del despegue.

"¡Llegamos tarde!" -dijo Richard-

"creo que es hora del plan B" -escribió Gustave-

"¿Cuántos planes tienes?" -pregunto Richard-

"Me quedan 6" -escribió Gustave- "síguelos por la selva" -escribió Gustave-

Richard condujo metiéndose a la selva donde había espacio suficiente para que un auto transitara.

Mientras en el avión, Blu intentaba jalar un gancho que estaba amarrado a un extintor y colgaba del techo, haciendo una polea.

"haber, .981 por masa es igual a…." -susurraba Blu- "¡mierda, necesito 10 veces más fuerza que eso"

"Blu, en la selva, ¿no era 9.81?" -dijo Perla, la verdad no sabía que significaba ese número, pero recordó lo que había pasado con la piedra-

"¡tienes razón! ¡Entonces si tiene suficiente fuerza!" -dijo Blu antes de empezar a empujar la jaula para tirar el extintor junto a el-

El extintor cayo, jalando la cuerda y rompiendo el techo de la jaula de Blu, haciendo un agujero lo suficiente mente grande para escapar.

"¡eso es Blu!" -gritaron sus amigos en la otra jaula-

"vamos, liberemos a los demás" -dijo Blu a Perla-

Blu empezó a serle familiar la situación, era exactamente como cuando habían asesinado a sus padres.

Cuando liberaron a todas las aves, Blus ubio hacia la palanca que abría la compuerta, cuando la abrió, en la cabina empezó a destellar una luz roja que indicaba la apertura de la compuerta, alertando a Marcel, sus ayudantes y Pepillo.

"LIBREEEEEES!" -grito Pedro cuando la compuerta estaba totalmente abierta-

Todas las aves salieron volando alegres, huyendo en dirección contraria al avión.

"¡vamos Blu, larguémonos de aquí!" -dijo Perla mientras jalaba a Blu hacia el exterior del avión-

"¡espera, espera! ¡NO PUEDO!" -dijo Blu deteniéndose en seco-

"aahhh…. Tranquilo, haremos esto juntos ¿no?" -dijo Perla tratando de apoyar a Blu-

Justo después, Pepillo que se las había ingeniado para pasar a la bodega del avión, salto sobre Blu y empezó a estrangularlo.

"¿sabes?, ya me tienes arto, no me importa la orden de Marcel, ¡tú vas a morir!" -dijo amenazadoramente Pepillo-

"¡HEY SUELTALO!" -dijo Perla que intento atacar a Pepillo, pero este la lanzo hacia la pared, haciendo que una jaula cayera sobre su ala izquierda, fracturándola.

"ohhhh, ahora tenemos dos aves inútiles que no pueden volar" -dijo Pepillo hacia Blu-

Blu tomo el gancho de la cuerda del extintor y lo puso en la pata de Pepillo.

"SAYONARA IMBECIL" -dijo Blu antes de soltar el seguro del extintor haciéndolo jalar a Pepillo.

Pepillo alcanzo a soltarse justo antes de salir por el parabrisas del avión, pero el extintor salió y daño un motor, haciendo que el avión cayera.

Marcel y sus ayudantes saltaron en paracaídas hacia la selva que estaba al lado derecho del avión

Perla empezó a deslizarse hacia el borde de la compuerta del avión.

"¡BLU BLU, AYUDAME BLUUUUUUU!" -dijo Perla antes de caer hacia el mar-

"¡PERLA!" -grito Blu mientras veía caer a Perla-

P.B "tengo dos opciones, morir solo en un avión que cae en picada, o morir con el ave que amo… no dejare sola a Perla"

En ese momento, Blu salto hacia el mar, vio toda su vida pasar frente a él, eran 16 años no había mucho que recordar.

Blu alcanzo a Perla….

En la selva, Richard estaba conduciendo mientras Gustave observaba por unos binoculares.

P.G "¡Mierda! No tengo un plan para eso" -pensó cuando vio caer a Blu y Perla-

"¡Blu!... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -pregunto Perla con pánico al ser abrazada por Blu en plena caída-

"¡No podía dejarte ir! Estamos encadenados ¿recuerdas?" -dijo Blu-

En ese momento Perla se dio cuenta de que el amor de Blu era sincero.

P.P "en verdad me ama…. ¡no es como los otros! ¡Me ama enserio!"

Perla no lo aguanto más y le dio un apasionado y profundo beso a Blu.

Blu, dejo de pensar y empezó a escuchar su corazón, comenzó a abrir las alas, y… empezó a volar salvando la vida de ambos.

"¡Blu! ¡Estas volando!" -grito alegre Perla-

"¡s…si! ¡No soy un avestruz!" -Grito Blu-

Gustave seguía observando con los binoculares.

"¡valla! ¡Sabía que Blu solo necesitaba inspiración!" -dijo Gustave mientras veía volar a su amigo- "espera… oh no" -dijo Gustave cuando vio que Pepillo había salido del avión y los estaba persiguiendo-

Pepillo se precipito sobre ambos tomándolos del cuello a cada uno con una garra y cayendo sobre ellos en la tierra de la selva.

"¡Vamos donde cayó esa ave!" -escribió Gustave-

"entendido" -contesto Richard- "¿ya tienes un plan?"

"¡en eso estoy!"-escribió Gustave-

Pepillo estaba estrangulando a Blu y Perla mientras decía.

"Les dije que si me enojaba iban a pasar cosas horribles ¿no? ¡Pues estoy muy enojado!" -dijo Pepillo con furia-

Pepillo tomo a Blu y lo enredo en unas lianas que había por ahí, mientras tomaba a Perla del cuello a punto de darle un golpe mortal.

La pesadilla de Blu estaba a punto de volver a ocurrir, Perla lloraba de terror y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento.

"¡ahí estas!" -grito Marcel entrando en escena- "¡y tienes a los billetes azules!" -dijo refiriéndose a Blu y Perla-

"Tienen mucha suerte lo saben ¿no?" -dijo Pepillo a regañadientes mientras entregaba a Perla a Marcel-

"¡tú tonto!" -dijo Marcel a uno de sus ayudantes- "¡corre a la playa a ver si encuentras unas jaulas!"

El ayudante volvió rápidamente con 2 jaulas vacías del accidente de avión.

Marcel para asegurarse de que no volvieran a escapar, saco unas cadenas que tenía en una pequeña mochila y encadeno a Blu del cuello a la parte superior de la jaula e hizo lo mismo con Perla.

"¡Blu… Blu ayúdame por favor!" -dijo Perla que empezaba a entrar en pánico, si no le gustaba estar encerrada, mucho menos encadenada-

"Bien, ahora llevemos los a…" -iba a decir Marcel hasta que un auto se estaciono cerca y bajo Richard con Gustave en el hombro-

"¡Alto!" -grito Richard- "los he estado buscando todo el día"

Pepillo iba a atacar al reconocer a Gustave, pero Marcel le hizo una señal para que se quedara quieto.

"¿y se puede saber para qué?" -dijo Marcel-

"vera… soy taxidermista y mi amigo aquí" -dijo señalando a Gustave- "me dijo que tenía unos raros Guacamayos azules que quedaran muy bien en mi colección de estatuillas"

"¿taxidermista? ¡Gustave eres un maldito traidor!" -grito furioso Blu-

"Oye, estas aves son muy costosas" -empezó Marcel a negociar con Richard-

"Blu…." -pregunto Perla aun llorando-

"S..si?" -contesto Blu-

"¿qué es un… un taxidermista? -dijo Perla preocupada-

Blu no sabía si mentirle para que no se asustara o decirle la verdad.

"es alguien que diseca animales" - Blu dijo la verdad-

Perla no respondió, solo empezó a ponerse pálida y a llorar con más fuerza.

"Mira… yo quiero asesinar a estos dos, y tu dueño lo hará por mí, pero no será igual de satisfactorio, me encantaría ver una muestra de lo que harás con ellos" -dijo pepillo sujetando la cara de Perla- "vamos… golpéala" -Pidió Pepillo que estaba probando si lo que decía Gustave era cierto-

Gustave estaba en un aprieto, no quería golpear a Perla… pero si no lo hacía, su plan fracasaría y Pepillo mataría a los tres.

"¡no te atrevas!" -dijo Blu detrás de Gustave-

"¿¡Que te pasa!?" -dijo Gustave indignado- "si hago eso dañare la piel y no entonces valdrá menos"

P.G "uff, eso estuvo cerca"

"Te conformarías con… no se tal vez se me olvide dormirlos antes de empezar el proceso" -dijo Gustave de forma malvada-

"Continua" -dijo Pepillo interesado-

"y empezar con ella" -dijo Gustave mientras sostenía la cara de Perla-

"¿y obligarlo a él a ver como muere dolorosa y lentamente?"

A Gustave le asqueaba la conversación que estaba teniendo pero no había opción.

"exacto" -Dijo Gustave fingiendo una sonrisa malvada-

"me gusta tu estilo" -dijo Pepillo-

"¡eres un monstruo!" -grito Perla-

"Gracias, lo sé" -dijo Gustave fingiendo sentirse alagado-

Marcel le daba razones a Richard para no venderle a Blu y Perla hasta que Richard interrumpió.

"sabes que…. ¿Cuánto te dará el comprador por los guacamayos?" -dijo Richard-

"200.000 dólares por los dos" -dijo orgulloso Marcel-

"te doy 1,000,000 por cada uno, en efectivo" -dijo Richard mientras sacaba un maletín lleno de dinero-

"¡Trato!" -dijo Marcel olvidando completamente al otro cliente-

Richard subió ambas jaulas a la parte de atrás del auto donde también subió Gustave.

Pepillo estaba en parte satisfecho porque aunque no fuera por sus garras, Blu y Perla iban a sufrir.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Richard dijo.

"ya no nos ven Gustave"

"perfecto" -exclamo Gustave-

Gustave se acercó a la jaula de Perla y la abrió, se acercó a la cadena de su cuello y uso su navaja para abrir el seguro.

"¡no me hagas daño por favor!" -grito Perla con miedo y desesperación-  
"shhh.. tranquila, necesito ver tu ala" -dijo después de desencadenarla-

"¡no la toques infeliz!" -grito Blu-

"CALLATE BLU" -replico Gustave mientras palpaba el ala de Perla- "vamos a la clínica" -escribió para Richard-

"todo fue actuado Blu" -dijo Gustave intentando calmar a ambos-

"en…. ¿en serio?" -pregunto Blu- "entonces siento lo de "Traidor e infeliz" -se disculpó Blu-

"tranquilo, lo hizo más creíble" -Contesto Gustave-

"¿Perla estas bien?" -pregunto Blu mientras recostaba a Perla-

"el ala….. me duele" -dijo ya dejando de llorar-

"tienes el ala rota Perla, vamos camino a la clínica" -dijo Gustave-

"¡¿a la clínica!?, no…. ¡prefiero curarme en la selva!" -Grito Perla-

"¡Perla eso no va a pasar, necesitas ayuda!" -Dijo Blu-

"es…. Está bien, pero no dejes que me lastimen" -dijo Perla hacia Blu-

"tranquila… todo estará Bien" -dijo Blu- "por cierto ¿Cómo hicieron que ese dinero se viera tan real?" -pregunto Blu-

"Era real" -contesto Gustave-

"¿QUE? ¡de donde sacaste 2,000,000 de dólares!" -exclamo Blu-

"¿recuerdas que dije que mi dueño…. Harry…. Era rico?" -pregunto Gustave-

"si"

"Pues era la persona con más dinero del mundo, y resulta que me lo dejaba todo a mí en su testamento" -contesto Gustave-

"Wow….. ¿este día ha sido una locura para todos no?" -agregó Blu- "pero, ¿Por qué le diste tanto dinero?… quien sabe que hará con el"

"la maleta tenía un rastreador, en un rato la policía los encontrara" -dijo alegre Gustave-

"Disculpa pero…. ¿Qué te paso en la espalda?" -pregunto Perla-

"Lo siento Gustave, no podía controlarme" -dijo Blu avergonzado-

"no pasa nada, solo dijeron que no poder volar po Días" -dijo Gustave-

"espera… ¿tú lo hiciste Blu?" -pregunto Perla-

"s..si, en serio lo siento" -dijo bajando la mirada-

"yo también lo siento, aun me siento mal por lo que dije" -dijo Perla-

No tardo para que llegaran a la clínica.

En la entrada estaba Linda llorando de forma desgarradora, Tulio estaba reconfortándola.

Cuando llego el auto y las aves bajaron, Linda exploto de felicidad.

"¡BLU! ¡qué bueno que estas bien!" -dijo Linda mientras abrazaba a Blu-

"Y… porque los disfraces?" -pregunto Richard viendo los reveladores trajes que portaba Linda y Tulio-

"es otra historia" -dijo Tulio- "¡¿Qué le paso a Perla?! No importa, las historias luego" -dijo Tulio extendiendo las manos para tomar a Perla pero esta retrocedió-

"Perla… déjalo" -dijo Blu que estaba a su lado-

"¡y si quiere hacerme daño!" -dijo espantada Perla-

"no lo hará… lo prometo" -dijo cariñosamente Blu-

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Perla-

Tulio se llevó a Perla al consultorio, no sin antes cambiarse y ponerse una bata.

Blu salió volando detrás de Tulio, lo cual asombro a Linda.

"ooohhhh ¡Mi Blu ya vuela!" -dijo tiernamente-

Tulio entro con Perla al consultorio mientras los demás esperaban afuera.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que se escuchó un grito de terror proveniente de Perla desde el interior del consultorio.

"¡Perla!" -grito Blu mientras entraba al consultorio-

Perla estaba detrás de unas cajas con utensilios médicos, estaba llorando, y Tulio estaba del otro lado de la habitación sosteniendo una jeringa.

"¡Perla, no debes moverte!" -dijo nervioso Tulio- "¡es necesario intervenir quirúrgicamente, la fractura es grave!"

Blu fue donde estaba Perla, y Perla fue la que hablo.

"¡BLU…. NO DEJES QUE ME MATE!" -gritaba entre lágrimas-

"él no va a hacerte daño Perla" -dijo Blu en un tono tranquilizante-

"¡No me dejes sola!" -empezó a gritar Perla-

"estaré aquí contigo… pero tienes que dejar que te cure ¿sí?" -dijo Blu-

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Perla resignada-

Blu llevo a Perla a una mesa de metal junto a la que estaba Tulio.

"Gracias Blu" -dijo Tulio mientras le inyectaba la anestesia a Perla-

"¡Blu! ¡no siento el ala! ¿¡que me hizo?!" -exclamo Perla con miedo-

"tranquila, solo es la anestesia" -dijo Blu-

Tulio trajo una pieza de tela color azul con un marco metálico que puso alrededor del cuello de Perla para que no viera la cirugía, luego Tulio trajo un escalpelo que asusto mucho a Perla.

"¡BLU!" -grito Perla con desesperación-

"¡Tranquila, no te hará nada malo!" -dijo Blu intentando tranquilizar a Perla-

"Blu, tal vez debas irte, esto no va a ser muy agradable de ver" -dijo Tulio a punto de empezar-

"¡NO NO NO, POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS!" -grito Perla-

"no me iré" -dijo Blu mientras le hacia una seña a Tulio diciendo que no iba a irse-

"Está bien, pero no mires" -dijo Tulio-

Blu se concentró en Perla, estaba aterrada, pero al parecer su presencia la tranquilizaba.

Blu empezó a hablar con Perla, paso más o menos una hora hasta que Tulio termino y empezó a vendar a Perla.

"¿y… ya termino?" -Pregunto nerviosa Perla-

"si, ves, no estuvo tan mal" -dijo Blu mientras Tulio terminaba de ponerle el cabestrillo a Perla-

"Y… Listo, tu ala sanara, pero no podrás volar por al menos 2 semanas" -Dijo Tulio-

Esto entristeció mucho a Perla, pero se sentía bien con Blu a su lado.

Ambos salieron del consultorio.

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Tulio Tuvo que operar" -dijo Blu- "pero estará Bien"

"está bien, ¿ya oíste lo del santuario que están construyendo?, dijeron que le pondrán tu nombre por toda la aventura de estos 2 días, ¿no es genial?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡Si es genial!" -contesto Blu-

"Bueno, me alegro que estén bien, creo que iré a un hotel o algo así en lo que encuentro donde quedarme a vivir" -dijo Gustave despidiéndose-

Perla no había dicho nada durante la conversación, lo que hizo que Blu se preocupara.

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto Blu-

"Blu… y si…. ¿no puedo volver a volar?" -dijo triste Perla-

"no digas eso, Tulio dijo que podrás hacerlo en 2 semanas" -dijo Blu con ánimo-

P.B "como la amo… ¡porque soy tan cobarde para decírselo!"

Tulio llevo a Blu y Perla al hábitat donde se conocieron, Blu ayudo a Perla a subir al nido por los palitos pegados al costado del árbol, una vez adentro Perla dijo.

"Blu…"

"¿sí?" -dijo Blu-

"podrías… bueno, si quieres, ¿dormir conmigo?" -dijo Perla con timidez-

"c…claro" -dijo Blu-

Ambos durmieron acurrucados uno con el otro, aun no se confesaban su sentimientos, sentían que el beso que se dieron mientras caían no contaba.

P.B "¿Por qué me beso? ¿fue por la desesperación del momento? ¿O en realidad también siente algo por mí? Como quisiera que si….."

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 5!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review….**

**Saludos desde México!**


	6. No dejare que te pase nada malo

**Hola de nuevo a todos!**

**Aquí está el 6to capítulo de mi historia…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**No dejare que te pase nada malo**

Tulio estaba sentado en su oficina leyendo un periódico que decía: "Arrestados tres de los contrabandistas con más actividad en todo Brasil, la cacatúa que al parecer ayudaba en los crímenes fue llevada al Zoológico de Rio de Janeiro"

Perla estaba despertando en el nido del hábitat artificial, el día anterior había sido muy traumatizante para ella, pero cuando despertó, algo la asusto y la preocupo, Blu no estaba en el nido.

"¿Blu?... ¡BLU!" -Grito Perla desesperada- ¡donde estas!... ¡no bromees conmigo!"

Blu estaba trayendo una bandeja con frutas para desayunar, cuando oyó los gritos de Perla, dejo la bandeja en el piso y voló hasta el nido.

"¿Perla que pasa?, ¿estás bien, que paso?" -dijo Blu rápidamente y muy preocupado-

Cuando Perla vio a Blu, corrió hacia él, abrazándola con su ala sana y sollozando en su hombro.

"Blu…. ¡no me dejes sola, por favor!" -dijo un poco tranquilizada-

"t… tranquila, solo fui por el desayuno" -Dijo Blu señalando la bandeja-

"¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!" -grito Perla dejando de llorar, en un ligero tono molesto-

P.P "¿Por qué me sentí tan mal cuando no estaba? Lo amo pero….. Aun no sé si mis sentimientos me están haciendo una mala pasada, siento que… lo necesito"

Blu y Perla bajaron a desayunar, terminaron y estuvieron charlando sobre diferentes cosas, prácticamente era como una cita, solo que ninguno de los dos lo veía así.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Gustave entro por la puerta del hábitat.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?" -dijo Gustave alegremente mientras entraba al hábitat-

"¡Hola!" -respondieron Blu y Perla casi al unísono- "estamos bien, gracias" -continuo Perla-

"Tengo una noticia, ¡me quedo en Rio!" -dijo Gustave muy alegre-

"¿en serio? ¡Es genial!" -dijo Blu-

"¡sí! Me entere de que había un gran trozo de la reserva que iba a estar inutilizado porque era tierra infértil, así que compre el terreno y mande a que trajeran la mansión donde vivía" -dijo Gustave alegre-

"¿ósea que vas a vivir en una casa humana?" -dijo Perla estupefacta- "¿Por qué no vives en un nido mejor?"

"lo considere…. Pero en cierta forma será como un nido muy muy grande, además, me pase toda la noche haciendo planos de algunas cosas que quiero construir y no podré hacerlo si estoy en un árbol" -respondió Gustave-

"Wow… ¡es genial!" -dijo Blu que le parecía una buena idea- "¿Cuándo te mudas?"

"el mismo día que sea la inauguración de la reserva" -contesto Gustave-

"Me sigue pareciendo algo raro" -dijo Perla que no podía creer que un ave libre quisiera estar en una mansión humana en vez de en la selva- "pero es tu vida"

"¿y donde vivirán ustedes?" -pregunto Gustave-

"No lo sé, Perla ira a la reserva, pero yo no sé dónde estaré" -respondió Blu-

"¿Cómo? Los novios viven juntos ¿saben?" -dijo Gustave con una sonrisa en la cara-

"n… no somos novios" -Dijo Blu nerviosamente-

Perla se entristeció por todo lo que había dicho Blu, empezaba a creer que no la amaba, que todo lo hizo por deber u obligación.

En realidad Blu dijo lo que dijo porque sentía que si decía otra cosa, Perla se enfurecería con él.

"¡Blu necesito hablar a solas contigo!" -dijo Gustave mientras tomaba a Blu de un ala y se alejaban de Perla"

"¡¿Cómo que no son novios?!" -susurro Gustave- "¡se besaron, yo lo vi!"

"si pero….." -dijo Blu-

"¿pero qué?" -interrumpió Gustave- "la amas ¿no?"

"si… ¿pero si ella no me ama? ¿Si me beso solo por la adrenalina del momento?" -pregunto Blu-

"Blu… te dije que se nota a kilómetros que se quieren ¿no?" -dijo Gustave-

"si"

"¡pues ahora es todavía más! Debes decirle lo que sientes Blu"

"¿y si me dice que estoy loco o se ríe de mí?" -dijo triste Blu-

"no lo hará, solo confía" -dijo Gustave tranquilamente- "ya que no puedo volar he estado moviéndome en un auto, mañana podemos ir a dar un paseo… los dejo solos un rato en un lugar romántico y se lo dices ¿ok?" -dijo Gustave-

"es…. Está bien" -tartamudeo Blu-

Blu y Gustave salieron del arbusto y se dirigieron con Perla.

"¿de que hablaron?" -pregunto Perla-

"este… cosas de machos" -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Perla sentía que lo que hablaron tenía que ver con ella.

"Bueno, me alegra que estén bien… vendré a visitarlos mañana" -dijo Gustave desliéndose y mirando a Blu de forma que recordara su plan-

Paso un rato, ya casi era hora de dormir, pero llegaron Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

"¡Blu! Qué bueno que estas bien" -grito Rafael-

"si, esa estuvo cerca" -dijo Pedro-

"¿Qué le paso a Perla? -pregunto Nico-

"Pepillo, le rompió el ala" -dijo Blu-

"¡ese maldito! ¿Dónde está? ¡Hay que darle una paliza!" -dijo Pedro-

"esta en un zoológico" -dijo Perla alegre-

"¿en serio?" -continuo Rafael- "es muy bueno, pero en realidad vinimos a disculparnos por dejarlos solos en el avión, es que…. no lo pensamos al salir"

"si… en serio lo sentimos" -dijo Nico-

"no hay problema" -dijo Blu con una sonrisa-

"Bueno, los dejamos tortolitos, ¡Buenas noches!" -dijo Rafael mientras salía junto con Nico y Pedro-

"creo que hay que ir a dormir" -dijo Perla una vez sus amigos se habían ido-

"s… si" -dijo Blu nervioso-

Ambos se recostaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, como estaba planeado, Gustave fue a visitar a Blu y Perla, después de saludarse y decir unas cuantas cosas, el plan entro en acción.

"Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a dar un paseo? Ya le dije a Tulio" -dijo Gustave-

"a…. este, si claro" -dijo Blu mientras recordaba el plan-

"¡por Dios sí!" -exclamo Perla emocionada por salir aunque sea un rato-

Salieron de la clínica y vieron un Ferrari convertible color azul con detalles amarillos estacionado

Frente a la clínica, estaba acondicionado para llevar y poder ser conducido por aves.

"¡oh dios mío!" -dijo Blu al ver el auto- "¡dijiste que ibas en un coche no en un Ferrari!"

"¿son coches no?" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" -pregunto Perla que no sabía que significaba "un Ferrari"-

"que… ¡es un Ferrari!" -dijo Blu- "oye, ¿es legal que conduzcas?"

"no lo sé, pero tampoco dice que un ave pueda infringir la ley así que no importa" -contesto Gustave-

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a conducir?" -siguió preguntando Blu-

"antier" -dijo Gustave-

Subieron al auto y empezaron a dar un paseo en la ciudad para hacer tiempo hasta el atardecer, que sería cuando Blu hiciera su parte del plan.

"y…. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tanto dinero?" -pregunto Perla, ya llevaban un rato conversando de varias cosas-

"la verdad, no lo sé, done una gran cantidad a muchos centros de caridad de distintas cosas, pero ni siquiera bajo un poco el número" -dijo Gustave-

Blu estaba viendo las calles de Rio de Janeiro hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, en el exterior de una tienda de mascotas, estaba una jaula con una guacamaya amarilla con ojos verdes llorando amargamente, entonces Blu tuvo una idea.

"¡para el auto!" -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijeron Gustave y Perla-

"creo que se me ocurrió algo en lo que podrías gastar" -dijo Blu antes de contar su plan-

Subieron el techo del auto y subieron las ventanas oscuras, llamaron al primer tipo que paso cerca.

"oye, necesito que hagas algo" -escribió Blu en una Tablet que traía Gustave-

"¿q…q..Que necesitas?" -pregunto el humano algo extrañado-

"quiero que compres esa ave" -escribió Blu señalando a la guacamaya-

"¿estás loco? No tengo tanto dinero" -dijo el humano-

"ten… guarda el cambio" -dijo Blu mientras le daba un fajo de billetes que era obviamente más de lo necesario-

El humano obedeció, entro a la tienda y puso la jaula de la guacamaya en el asiento trasero.

"¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Dónde estoy?" -empezó a gritar la guacamaya-

"tranquila" -dijo Perla-

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" -dijo la guacamaya pensando que serían las mascotas del tipo que la compro-

"soy Perla y él es Blu" -respondió Perla-

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -pregunto Blu-

"Susan" -dijo Susan entre sollozos-

"es un lindo nombre, ¿estás bien?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡no! ¡Lo perdí todo, no volveré a ver a mi esposo, ni volveré a mi nido! ¡No veré nacer a mi hijo!" -dijo Susan llorando con más fuerza y tapándose el rostro con las alas-

"tranquila… ¿Cómo era el árbol donde vivías?" -pregunto Perla-

El plan era hacer que Susan diera la mayor cantidad de datos sobre el lugar donde vivía para que Gustave pudiera llegar hasta él.

Susan no estaba pensando claramente, no se preguntó porque esas aves le preguntaban eso o porque ella estaba en una jaula y ellos no.

"era… no muy alto, estaba justo junto a un árbol de plátanos, recuerdo que tenía una gran raíz que sobresalía del suelo" -dijo Susan-

Gustave empezó a buscar por la selva el árbol.

Cuando pasaba, la mayoría de las aves iban a esconderse al ver un auto humano.

"¿Cuánto llevas fuera de tu hogar?" -pregunto Blu mientras esperaba la señal de Gustave-

"unos 2 días" -dijo Susan-

Siguieron preguntando cosas a Susan para hacer tiempo, hasta que Gustave vio un árbol que encajaba con la descripción, además se veía a un Guacamayo amarillo llorando que sostenía un huevo con las alas, no podía ser otro nido más que ese.

Gustave se pasó al asiento trasero y abrió la puerta, mostrando que estaban enfrente del árbol.

Susan, se alegró mucho, pero empezó a pensar que Blu, Perla y Gustave eran contrabandistas, y la habían engañado para llevarlos con su esposo.

P.S "¡ay no! Que idiota soy ¡los traje con ellos!"

Susan se tiro de rodillas y empezó a suplicar.

"no no ¡por favor no les hagan nada!" -empezó a gritar Susan-

"tranquila" -dijeron los tres pero al parecer Susan no escucho-

"¡Tortúrenme, mátenme, viólenme háganme lo que quieran pero por favor no les hagan daño!" -siguió Susan llorando-

"TRANQUILA" -grito Blu- "no les haremos daño, ni a ti"

Susan no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Gustave se acercó y abrió la jaula mientras Perla la empujaba a través de los barrotes para que saliera.

"es…. ¿es una broma?" -pregunto Susan que no creía que la estuvieran liberando-

"no, no es una broma" -dijo Blu- "eres libre"

Los ojos de Susan se iluminaron y empezó a sonreír, en ese momento se volteo rápidamente y abrazo a los tres.

"¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias!" -exclamaba Susan con alegría mientras les daba besos en las mejillas-

Un Guacamayo amarillo se estaba acercando.

"¿Quiénes son ust….." -iba a decir el guacamayo antes de reconocer a Susan- "¿Susan?"

"¡Santiago! -exclamo Susan-

"¡Susan!" -exclamo también Santiago-

Ambos se abrazaron mientras lloraban de felicidad, Blu, Perla y Gustave veían la tierna escena, solo faltaban unos minutos para el atardecer.

"Blu, ¡recuerda el plan!" -susurro Gustave-

"si, tienes razón" -respondió Blu- "Perla, quieres….. ¿Ir conmigo a ver el atardecer?" -pregunto Blu tímidamente-

"es…. Está bien" -respondió Perla que estaba sonrojada-

Así Blu cargo a Perla y se fue volando, dejando a Gustave con Susan y Santiago.

" Bueno… creo que, me iré" -dijo Gustave-

"¡Espera!" -dijo Susan-

"¿sí?"

"te gustaría… cenar con nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer" -dijo Susan-

"n… no quiero ser molestia" -contesto Gustave-

"vamos, como dijo, es lo menos que podemos hacer" -dijo Santiago-

Gustave se quedó a cenar con la pareja mientras Blu y Perla aterrizaban en la rama de un árbol que tenía una vista perfecta de la costa y el atardecer.

"Es hermoso" -dijo Perla-

"si, lo es" -siguió Blu mientras se armaba de valor, saco una hermosa flor rosada que tenía escondida y volteo a su derecha para tener a Perla de frente-

Perla empezó a imaginarse lo que iba a suceder.

"Perla" -dijo Blu tímidamente-

"s..s…si?" -tartamudeo Perla-

"Yo, he querido decirte que….. que desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que yo….. que yo, te amo Perla, te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero estar contigo siempre, despertar todos los días contigo a mi lado" -dijo Blu con timidez pero a la vez con cierta confianza en sí mismo"

Perla se lo quedo viendo con una cara que podría describirse como de impacto, empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Perla, lo cual Blu interpreto como un rechazo.

"Yo…. Lo siento, fue inapropiado yo no debí…" -empezó a decir Blu al borde de llorar de la tristeza, hasta que perla le hablo-

"Blu"

"¿s..si?"

"Yo…. Yo te amo también" -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Ninguno lo pensó un momento más y se dieron un beso aún más apasionado que el que se dieron mientras caían.

"Perla…. Somos…." -iba a decir Blu-

"Novios" -Perla termino la frase-

**(aquí empieza la primera escena con contenido M por explicita)**

Perla, comenzó a excitarse, al fin había alguien que la amara de verdad, el árbol donde estaban tenía un nido abandonado, era perfecto para lo que Perla deseaba hacer.

Perla soltó a Blu y se recostó en el nido de una forma muy provocativa.

"Blu…. ¿quieres venir?" -dijo Perla de forma muy seductora-

"ammmm aaa" -hizo Blu mientras tragaba un bulto de saliva- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Blu sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Perla.

Perla lo tomo y lo recostó encima de ella, lo cual lo éxito mucho.

P.B "oh Dios mío no puedo creer que estoy a punto de….."

Una vez más, la mente de Blu se apagó, y sus instintos salieron, pero esta vez no fue para atacar, fue para "salvar la especie".

Blu bajo la cabeza y empezó a lamer la parte intima de perla.

"ohhh MMMMMM SIIIII" -gimió Perla-

Blu observaba como se dilataba la cloaca de Perla, excitándolo cada vez más.

"BLU MMMMM HAZLO, HAZLO AHORA!" -dijo Perla mientras gemía de placer-

Blu se posiciono encima de Perla, ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras Blu colocaba la punta de su miembro en la cloaca de Perla.

Perla estaba a punto de ser penetrada por primera vez, pero antes de que Blu diera la primera embestida, la mente de Blu volvió.

P.B "¿y si la dejo embarazada? Esta lastimada, eso sería muy irresponsable, podría pasarle algo si está embarazada sin poder volar, ¿y si le pasa algo malo?"

Blu inmediatamente se apartó de Perla.** (corte la mejor parte MUAHAHA, pero tranquilos habrá más ; ) )**

"L..¡lo siento, n.. no puedo hacerlo!" -dijo mientras se apartaba-

"Blu… ¿qué pasa?" -dijo Perla sorprendida-

"es que…. ¿y si quedas embarazada? Tienes el ala lastimada, podría pasarte algo, yo no me perdonaría si te pasa algo Perla" -dijo Blu-

"tienes razón, lo siento, no debí hacerlo" -dijo Perla avergonzada-

"regresemos a la clínica" -dijo Blu-

Ambos regresaron donde estaba Gustave que justo se estaba despidiendo de Susan y Santiago.

Gustave los dejo en la clínica.

"Me alegra que sean novios" -dijo Gustave feliz porque su plan había funcionado-

"a mí también" -dijo Blu-

"Bueno… nos vemos" -dijo Gustave mientras cerraba la puerta-

Cuando Gustave estaba subiendo a su auto, se dio cuenta de algo, estaba solo, no tenía a nadie en su vida, bueno, están sus amigos Rafael, Nico y Pedro, y aparte Blu y Perla que eran sus mejores amigos, pero eran amigos, el sentía que le faltaba otra cosa…

Blu y Perla fueron a dormir, ya no como compañeros, sino como pareja.

En un Zoológico al otro lado de la ciudad.

"ese maldito imbécil azul me las pagara ¡oh si voy a disfrutar asesinándolo!" -Pensó pepillo mientras usaba un pasador para intentar abrir el candado de su jaula.

¡CLICK!

Pepillo sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su jaula y se iba volando.

Mientras, al día siguiente en el hábitat, Blu despertaba junto a Perla, Blu se quedó mirando el rostro de Perla.

P.P "no puedo creer que esto de verdad este pasando ¡es tan hermosa! Y…. la amo tanto….. Siento que hoy es un di ammmm ¿especial? No he visto un calendario pero creo que hoy es…"

En ese momento entro Linda al hábitat con un pastelito de chocolate con una vela.

"Buenos Días Blu!" -dijo Linda despertando a Perla-

"Buenos días Linda" -dijo alegre Blu-

"¡feliz cumpleaños Blu!" -dijo Linda mientras metía el pastelito en el nido- "¡que lo disfrutes!" -dijo antes de retirarse-

"no sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños" -dijo Perla- "¡felicidades Blu!"

-suspiro triste- "si, hoy es mi cumpleaños" -dijo Blu con la mirada baja-

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Perla al verlo así-

"creo… que no te he sido del todo sincero" -dijo Blu-

"¿a qué te refieres?" -dijo Perla-

"no es muy difícil de explicar" -dijo Blu con los ojos vidriosos- "¿recuerdas a Antonio y Carla?"

"los guacamayos que asesino Pepillo ¿no?" -respondió Perla-

"bueno… sus nombres no eran esos, eran…. Iván y Bianca" -dijo Blu al borde del llanto-

"si, ¿Qué más?" -dijo Perla, no se le hacia una mentira tan grande cambiarle a alguien el nombre en una historia-

"y ellos no eran guacamayos amarillos, eran…. Eran azules" -dijo soltando unas lágrimas-

Perla empezó a deducir lo que iba a decirle Blu.

"y eran mis…. Mis…. Mis padres" -termino Blu rompiendo a llorar y sollozar en silencio- "y eso paso un día como hoy, un 19 de marzo de hace 16 años"

Perla recordó lo que había dicho frente al taller de Luiz y se sintió todavía más culpable de haber insultado a los padres de Blu.

"yo… lo siento Blu" -dijo mientras lo abrazaba con su ala sana-

Un momento después, entraron al hábitat Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Gustave.

"¡Hola tortolitos como est…. ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Rafael al ver llorando a Blu-

"¿estás bien Blu?" -pregunto Gustave-

Perla hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

"¿qué paso?" -susurro Nico en el oído de Perla-

"es que… hoy es su cumpleaños" -respondió Perla-

"y… ¿eso es malo?" -pregunto Nico-

"es que….." -Empezó a decir Perla-

Perla conto brevemente la historia de los padres de Blu, Gustave ya conocía la historia, pero no sabía que habían sido los padres de Blu en lugar de Antonio y Carla.

"oh Blu, lo siento" -dijo Rafael mientras le ponía el ala en el hombro amistosamente-

"vamos Blu, tus padres estarían orgullosos de que viviste un año más de vida, ¿no es algo de festejarse?" -dijo Gustave animando a Blu- "¡pide un deseo!" -dijo mientras le acercaba el pastelito con la vela-

P.B "desearía….. ser feliz con Perla para toda la vida" -pensó antes de soplar la vela-

Todos empezaron a festejar a Blu, se empezó a sentir mejor, había pasados muy pocos cumpleaños felices, ya que esa fecha le traía malos recuerdos.

Habían estado conversando un rato.

"estaba en el hotel revisando una caja con cosas de Harry, y encontré esto" -dijo Gustave que toco un lateral de su cabeza haciendo que se desplegaran una especie de lentes que proyectaban datos en los cristales **(imagínenselo como unos google glass pero todo el lente muestra datos, no solo una pequeña pantalla y tienen la forma para adaptarse a la cabeza y ojos de un ave)**- "¿genial no?" hasta ahora solo puedo ver si la homeostasis de un organismo sigue funcionando, así como sus signos vitales, pero cuando los programe, serán mucho más útiles, parece que Harry hizo varias cosas para mi"

"disculpa, pero ¿Qué rayos es la homeostasis?" -pregunto Perla-

"es la capacidad de mantener estables las funciones internas del cuerpo, si no se puede sostener la homeostasis, el cuerpo estará muerto" -contesto Blu-

"exacto, es la forma más segura de ver si alguien ha muerto, porque aunque son raros los casos donde pasa, puede no respirar, su corazón no estar latiendo e estar inmóvil, pero si aún funciona la homeostasis, entonces está vivo" -dijo Gustave mientras volvía a tocar el lateral de su cabeza, escondiendo los lentes en sus plumas-

Perla estaba sorprendida de todo lo que sabía Blu, tanto que podía hablar con el Nerd de Gustave.

"es fascinante" -dijo Rafael-

"y… ¿Cuántos años cumples Blu?" -pregunto pedro-

"17 años" -dijo Blu dejando de llorar-

"valla, eres mayor de lo que creí" -dijo Gustave-

"¿cuántos años tienes tú?" -pregunto Perla a Gustave-

"tengo 11 años" -Respondió Gustave-

"eres menor de lo que creí" -dijo Perla- "yo tengo 14"

"creí que tú eras menor que yo jaja" -rio Gustave-

"y tu Rafael ¿Qué edad tienes?" -preguntaron Nico y Pedro-

"este…. Tengo 25" -dijo Rafael-

"valla, estas viejo jaja" -rieron Nico y Pedro- "ambos tenemos 12" -dijo Pedro-

**(En este caso, diremos que los años en las aves son como 2 años humanos, por lo que Blu tiene 34, Perla tiene 28, Gustave tiene 22, Rafael tiene 50, Nico y pedro tienen ambos 24)**

La reunión duro unas cuantas horas hasta el anochecer.

"Nos vemos Blu, Perla" -dijo Gustave despidiéndose-

"hasta luego" -dijo Blu entrando a el nido y acostándose junto a Perla

"Blu" -llamo Perla-

"¿Qué pasa?"

"yo… tampoco te dije la verdad sobre mis padres" -dijo Perla con tristeza-

"no tienes que hacerlo si te hace sentir mal" -dijo Blu-

"no Blu, tú me contaste lo de tus padres, es lo justo" -dijo Perla-

"está bien"

"Yo tenía dos hermanos, Arturo y Andrea, uno mayor y la otra menor, mi madre se llamaba Marisa, y… mi padre… Eduardo" -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué les paso?" -pregunto Blu-

"Mi madre y mis hermanos, fueron secuestrados por humanos, y…. mi padre….. fue… fue asesinado por uno de los humanos que intentaba llevarse a mi familia, he estado sola desde entonces" -Perla empezó a llorar- "por eso le tengo miedo a los humanos Blu"

"tranquila, no dejare que te pase nada ma….." -iba a decir Blu pero algo lo comenzó a estrangular-

"Hola…. ¿Cómo has estado?" -dijo Pepillo fingiendo interés- "no me importa" -dijo antes de arrojar a Blu con mucha fuerza hacia la pared del nido-

Pepillo se acercaba a Perla, llego un momento donde la espalda de Perla estaba contra la pared del fondo del nido.

"¡BLU!" -grito Perla desesperada-

Pepillo traía un trozo de metal afilado como con el que mato a los padres de Blu.

Pepillo tomo a Perla del cuello y la lanzo fuera del nido, dándole un fuerte golpe.

"¡BLU POR FAVOR AYUDAME!" -grito Perla-

"tranquila, ya me encargare de él, pero tú vas primero" -dijo Pepillo de forma malvada-

Blu se estaba recuperando del fuerte golpe, cuando vio a Pepillo a punto de apuñalar a Perla.

Blu no lo pensó dos veces y salto hacia Perla.

"despídete de tu aburrida vida, Hermosa ave" -dijo Pepillo antes de clavar su arma-

Perla cerró con fuerza los ojos para recibir su muerte de manos de Pepillo, pero no sintió nada.

Perla abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una horrenda imagen, Blu se había puesto entre Pepillo y ella, recibiendo la puñalada directamente en el estómago.

"¡NOOOO BLU!" -grito Perla de forma desgarradora, se habría escuchado a una cuadra de ahí-

Fuera de la clínica, Gustave aún no se había ido, estaba revisando sus notas en su auto estacionado, cuando oyó el grito de Perla.

P.G "¿pero qué mierda está pasando ahí?" -pensó antes de volver hacia la clínica-

Blu escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

"¡BLU NO! ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?" -grito Perla-

"dije que no… cof dejare que te pase nada…cof malo ¿no?" -dijo Blu tosiendo sangre-

"awww que tierna escena, pero ahora sigues tu" -dijo Pepillo-

Gustave llego y se abalanzo sobre Pepillo.

"LARGATE DESGRACIADO" -Grito Gustave-

Gustave no podía pelear con la espalda lastimada, por lo que a Pepillo no le fue difícil, cambiar los lugares, le dio varios golpes en el pecho y comenzó a estrangularlo.

"¿Así que el señor taxidermista no puede respirar?" -dijo burlonamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Gustave-

Gustave empezó a desmayarse, estaba cerrando lentamente los ojos.

Perla aprovecho para tomar la piedra más grande que encontró, y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la nuca de Pepillo, dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente.

Gustave estaba inconsciente en el suelo, pero Blu seguía consiente.

"Perla" -dijo Blu casi susurrando-

"¡Blu! Te pondrás bien, tranquilo" -dijo Perla muy nerviosa-

"te… cof.. Te amo" -dijo Blu antes de caer inconsciente-

"Blu… BLU NO ME DEJES BLU" -grito Perla-

Perla se preocupó, se acercó a Gustave estaba inconsciente y no respiraba, y Blu estaba malherido e inconsciente, tenía que hacer algo si no, ambos morirían.

Perla salió por la puerta del hábitat que se había quedado abierta y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al dormitorio de Tulio que estaba al lado de la clínica, donde empezó a saltar sobre su cabeza, a Perla le daba terror estar con un humano, pero no tenía opción.

"mmmm, cinco minutos más mamá" -dijo Tulio mientras Perla intentaba despertarlo-

Perla desesperada lanzo un graznido levantando de golpe a Tulio.

"¿QUE QUIEN CUANDO DONDE?" -grito Tulio mientras se ponía los lentes- "¿Perla, que pasa?"

Perla tenía una cara de terror y preocupación, además le hacía señas para que la siguiera al hábitat.

"¡oh Dios mío!" -grito Tulio al ver a Blu tirado en un charco de sangre-

Tulio se llevó a Blu y Gustave a su consultorio.

"Nunca he atendido dos aves al mismo tiempo, pero no hay opción, Perla quédate en la sala de espera" -dijo Tulio mientras se preparaba para una cirugía-

Perla estaba muy preocupada, y no podía creer lo que Blu hizo para salvarla.

P.P "¿Blu porque lo hiciste? ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Por favor no me dejes!"

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy!**

**Si no lo terminaba con un Cliffhanger no iba a dormir bien.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. Libertad y Revelaciones

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 7…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Libertad y Revelaciones**

Perla se encontraba llorando fuera del consultorio de Tulio, la operación ya llevaba más o menos 2 horas, que a Perla se le hicieron eternas.

P.P "Por favor Blu… ¡no me dejes!"

Paso alrededor de una hora más, hasta que Tulio salió del consultorio.

"Perla…" -dijo Tulio- "buenas noticias…. Ambos están estables, pero Blu tiene mucho daño interno, no sé si sea buena idea, pero se nota que quieres verlo, así que puedes pasar"

Perla se alegró mucho de que Blu estuviera vivo, así que dejo que Tulio la cargara junto a la camilla de Blu.

"¿Blu?" -dijo Perla suavemente mientras movía delicadamente a Blu-

Blu seguía inconsciente, pero Perla siguió hablándole, estaba conectado a unos aparatos.

"Blu… lo siento, lo siento de verdad" -empezó a decir Perla mientras rompía en llanto sobre el regazo de Blu- "¡debería ser yo! ¡Blu ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

Perla estaba llorando con mucha tristeza y preocupación, hasta que Gustave despertó de golpe, haciendo un ruido como si se estuviera ahogando, Gustave tenía un collarín, un ojo morado y varias vendas en el pecho.

-respirando agitadamente- "¿Qué paso? ¿Ya morí?" -pregunto Gustave agitado mientras lo deslumbraba una lámpara que tenía encima-

Perla se acercó y movió la lámpara.

"ay no.. ¿Tú también moriste?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no, no estamos muertos" -dijo Perla aun sollozando-

"eso… explica por qué me duele todo" -dijo Gustave respirando más tranquilamente- "valla, no sentí tan dura esa paliza" -dijo con un tono bromista mientras se examinaba a si mismo con la mirada-

Perla soltó una ligera risilla, le asombraba que Gustave fuera tan positivo.

"¿y Blu? ¿Está bien?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no muy bien" -dijo Perla con una voz triste-

Blu estaba, menos lastimado exteriormente que Gustave, pero tenía una herida interna muy grave.

Gustave giro un poco sobre sí mismo, ya que no podía mover el cuello, toco con su ala la parte lateral de su cabeza sacando sus lentes intentando ver a Blu.

"¿Estás viendo su home… esa cosa?" -Pregunto Perla-

"homeostasis, y si" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Cómo está?" -pregunto Perla-

"85% por ciento de su capacidad" -dijo Gustave regresando a su posición- "es bastante bueno"

Perla se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía preocupada por Blu.

"creo que deberías dormir" -dijo Gustave-

"dormiré aquí" -dijo Perla mientras se recostaba junto a Blu-

"está bien, buenas noches Perla" -dijo Gustave-

"Buenas noches" -contesto Perla- "te amo Blu" -esto lo dijo susurrando al oído de Blu-

Perla se quedó dormida, al día siguiente, Blu despertó lentamente, Perla se dio cuenta y empezó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras despertaba.

"P…P ¿Perla?" -dijo Blu- "¿también moriste?"

Perla estaba sonriendo, se alegraba de que Blu despertara y estuviera bien.

"no Blu, gracias a Dios que estas bien" -dijo mientras abrazaba a Blu-

"Perla, que bueno que estas bien" -dijo Blu de forma alegre, mientras volteaba a su derecha- "¡joder que le paso a Gustave!" -dijo Blu que no había visto cuando Gustave intervino en la pelea-

Gustave despertó por la exclamación de Blu.

"¿Qué?" -dijo somnoliento- "¡oh Blu que bueno que estas bien! " -dijo al ver a Blu-

La verdad, Gustave se veía peor que Blu, pero Blu estaba más grave.

En ese momento, Tulio entro al cuarto con una tabla de documentos.

"¡qué bueno que están despiertos!" -exclamo Tulio con alegría- "Bien creo que es buen momento para dar el informe, Blu, tu estas más grave, tienes serias heridas internas en el estómago y el hígado, pero estarás bien en una semana, Gustave, tú no estás tan mal, tienes dos costillas rotas, varios golpes leves en el torso y una lesión leve en el cuello, tienes suerte, un poco más de presión en tu cuello y ¡CRACK! Adiós cuello, ah y te quite las vendas de la espalda, ya estaban curadas las heridas"

"Yupiii" -hizo Gustave sarcásticamente-

"también estarás bien en una semana" -termino Tulio-

Tulio se retiró, dejando a los tres solos en el cuarto.

"Blu.. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debería ser yo…" -dijo Perla-

"Perla, como dije, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase" -dijo Blu-

"¿Perla?" -llamo Gustave-

"¿sí?" -respondió Perla-

"¿podrías traerme mi libreta y un lápiz de mi auto? Para pasar el rato" -dijo Gustave-

"Claro" -dijo Perla mientras bajaba con cuidado y caminaba hacia la puerta de la clínica, salió y vio el auto de Gustave estacionado en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, escalo la puerta y bajo el lápiz y la libreta, que contenía muchos planos, dibujos y formulas.

P.P "valla, y creía que Blu era un ave nerd" -pensó Perla mientras volvía a la clínica-

Cuando entro, se percató de que Pepillo estaba metido en una jaula, que más bien parecía una caja de seguridad de plástico transparente, no había forma de que escapara.

Perla se asustó un poco cuando Pepillo la vio, pero este no dijo nada.

"Gracias" -dijo Gustave mientras se sentaba y recibía su libreta-

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Blu que también se estaba sentando con ayuda de Perla-

"son varios diseños que hice mientras estaba en el hotel" -dijo Gustave mientras pasaba una hoja-

"¿puedo ver?" -pregunto Blu-

Gustave le paso la libreta, las camas no estaban muy separadas, hojeo un poco todos los diseños, y vio uno que le llamaba la atención, era una especie de plataforma con una pantalla en la parte de arriba y 3 brazos mecánicos que salían de los costados.

"¿este que es? Se parece a un robot cirujano que vi en un documental" -dijo Blu-

"de hecho, estaba viendo ese documental ayer y se me ocurrió un rediseño para aves" -dijo Gustave-

"es genial, ¿construirás todas estas cosas?" -pregunto Blu-

"en teoría si" -dijo Gustave-

"¿cómo lo llamaras?" -pregunto Perla viendo el aparato-

"mmm… no lo sé, la versión para humanos se llama Da Vinci, podría llamarlo, ¿Da Vinci para aves?" -dijo Gustave-

"no eres muy bueno para los nombres ¿verdad?" -dijo Blu-

"la verdad no" -contesto Gustave-

"¿y si lo llamas Da vinca B?" -dijo Blu-

"¿Por qué la "B"" -pregunto Gustave-

"por "birr"" -dijo Blu-

"no está mal" -dijo Gustave-

"Tengo una idea para pasar el rato" -dijo Blu-

"¿Cuál?" -pregunto Perla-

"juguemos a adivinar los dibujos, **(es un juego de mesa pero ahora no recuerdo el nombre) **yo hago un trazo en la libreta, y ustedes intentan adivinar que es, y voy agregando trazos hasta que adivinen que es" -dijo Blu-

"¡si ese juego es genial!" -exclamo Gustave-

"yo empiezo" -dijo Blu que empezaba a dibujar-

"es…. ¿una planta?" -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué, cómo adivinaste? solo he puesto una línea" -dijo Blu-

"miraste fijamente esa planta" -dijo Perla que señalaba una maceta que estaba junto a la puerta-

Siguieron jugando un buen rato, el tiempo se les iba volando mientras bromeaban sobre lo que dibujaban.

Rafael estaba entrando a la clínica por la puerta principal, venía a visitar a sus amigos, pero se percató de que Pepillo estaba enjaulado en una mesa.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" -pregunto Rafael con enojo-

"me metieron aquí después de que mate a Blu y Gustave" -dijo fríamente Pepillo intentando hacer creer a Rafael que había matado a sus amigos-

Rafael se puso pálido, entonces voló rápidamente al hábitat de Blu y Perla, se asustó todavía más cuando vio que estaba vacío.

P.R "no no por favor díganme que no es verdad"

Rafael siguió buscando por toda la clínica hasta que vio una puerta entreabierta, desde fuera se escuchaba.

"¡es un gato!" -exclamo Blu-

"¡no no!, es….. ¡Una jirafa!" -exclamo Gustave-

"mmmm…. Nope" -dijo Perla burlonamente antes de poner otro trazo-

"¡ya lo tengo! ¡Es un venado!" -dijo Blu-

"¡correcto!" -exclamo Perla-

Rafael entro a la habitación y se alegró mucho de ver a sus amigos jugando alegremente, pero el susto volvió al ver el estado de Blu y Gustave.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios paso!?" -grito Rafael-

"ah hola Rafa" -dijo Blu- "Pepillo…. Eso fue lo que paso"

"¿los ataco anoche?" -pregunto Rafael-

"si, Blu me salvo" -dijo Perla mirando cariñosamente a Blu-

"y… ¿yo estoy de adorno o qué?" -dijo Gustave-

"Bueno….. Gustave también ayudo" -dijo Perla-

"eso está mejor" -dijo Gustave-

"¿quieres jugar?" -pregunto Blu a Rafael con una sonrisa-

"ammmm sí, claro" -dijo Rafael, extrañado de que estuvieran tan felices después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior-

Paso una semana, Blu y Gustave ya podían caminar, pero Blu aun tenia las vendas en su torso y Gustave tenía el collarín, pero al día siguiente los daban de alta, también era la inauguración de la reserva.

Ese era el día donde le quitaban la venda al ala de Perla, ella estaba muy emocionada, ya ansiaba poder volar.

Tulio le estaba quitando la venda.

"y…. ¡listo! Ya puedes volar Perla" -dijo Tulio-

Perla no lo pensó dos veces, y salió volando por la habitación, justo como lo hizo el día que le quitaron la cadena de la pata.

"¡SIIIII! ¡Qué bien se siente!" -festejo Perla-

Perla bajo donde estaba Blu y lo abrazo.

"¡tenías razón! ¡Tulio si me curo!" -dijo Perla alegre-

"yo nunca te mentiría Perla" -dijo Blu mientras devolvía el abrazo-

Al día siguiente, estaban Blu y Perla parados en una torre de observación que tenía la reserva, Tulio y Linda se habían casado y habían adoptado a Fernando, que los había ayudado a encontrar a Blu y Perla, para ellos también habían sido unas dos semanas muy agitadas.

Tulio sostuvo a Perla y la lanzo al aire, ella se alejó de la torre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se detuvo para esperar a Blu.

Blu se acercó a Linda, y se despidió de ella con su saludo de amigos.

"ese es mi emplumado amigo" -dijo Linda mientras le daba una caricia a Blu antes de que se fuera-

Blu voló con Perla y se adentraron en la reserva.

"hay que elegir un buen nido" -dijo Perla-

"somos los primeros, puedes elegir el que quieras" -dijo Blu cariñosamente-

"mmmm, ¿y ese?" -dijo Perla señalando un hermoso árbol, era alto, estaba junto a un rio y estaba rodeado de árboles de fruta, definitivamente era el mejor árbol de toda la reserva.

"¡es perfecto!" -exclamo Blu-

Ambos hicieron un nido en el árbol, no lo terminaron, Perla le estaba enseñando a Blu como hacerlo, hicieron lo básico que debe tener un Nido.

"Listo" -dijo Perla- "hay que ir por los demás para que se muden aquí"

"el nido de Rafael es el más cercano" -dijo Blu-

Ambos fueron al nido de Rafael, él estaba luchando con sus hijos.

"¡ouch! ¡Cual es el problema con mi ojo!" -grito Rafael mientras se quitaba a sus hijos de encima- "oh hola tortolitos" -dijo al ver a Blu y Perla- "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"vinimos a decirte que los humanos hicieron una reserva junto a la clínica" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"¿Cómo que una reserva?" -Pregunto Rafael-

"es un lugar seguro, los humanos lo protegen de contrabandistas o depredadores peligrosos" -dijo Blu- "penamos que tú y tu familia querrían mudarse allí"

"De hecho ¡es perfecto para vivir!" -exclamo Rafael-

"¡Bien! Avísale a todos que pueden mudarse ahí, nosotros iremos por Gustave al hotel" -dijo Blu-

"¡claro! Nos vemos tortolitos" -Dijo Rafael-

Gustave había regresado a su hotel para empacar sus cosas, al cabo de un rato, llegaron Blu y Perla.

"¿Gustave?" -pregunto Blu mientras abría la puerta-

"Hola, ¿ya eligieron un nido?" -pregunto Gustave que salía con una caja en las alas-

"si, elegimos el mejor que encontramos" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"¡genial! A mí me notificaron anoche que la mansión esta lista" -dijo Gustave mientras salían por la puerta del hotel-

Gustave subió la caja al asiento trasero de su auto.

"espera ¿iras en auto? ¡Pero puedes volar!" -dijo Perla estupefacta-

"si pero…. No puedo volar con mis cosas, y tengo que llevar mi auto allá de todas formas, además es más rápido" -dijo Gustave- "puedo llevarlos si quieren"

Fueron hasta la mansión de Gustave que estaba más o menos en el centro de la reserva.

"Wow, tenías razón, es casi idéntica a la de Iron-man" -dijo Blu mientras entraban- "solo faltaría que estuviera….."

"Hola señor" -dijo una voz computarizada- "bienvenido de nuevo"

"¡Charles! ¡Sigues aquí!" -exclamo Gustave-

"iba a decir que faltaba Jarvis, pero veo que no" -dijo Blu- "¿Harry de verdad era fan de iron-man no?" **(Quiero dar a entender que quiero que se imaginen a charles como Jarvis y la mansión de Gustave como la de iron-man, porque así se me ocurrió que fuera)**

"si, creo que se sentía identificado o algo así" -dijo Gustave- "Charles, ¿todavía está la colección de mercancía de Marvel de Harry?"

"¿quiere que la muestre señor?" -pregunto Charles-

"¡no no no! Solo era curiosidad" -dijo Gustave, que le avergonzaba bastante esa colección-

"está bien" -dijo Charles- "por cierto, el señor Harry dejo un mensaje para usted, en caso de que no le pudiera decir lo que prometió que diría cuando usted fuera mayor, dijo que era muy importante que lo mostrara inmediatamente cuando usted volviera"

Gustave se puso pálido, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, se refería a lo que sucedió con sus padres.

Gustave trago un bulto de saliva, de repente, la enorme pantalla que estaba en la sala se encendió, mostrando una imagen de Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Gustave sintió cierta alegría por ver a Harry, aunque solo fuera en una grabación.

"podrían…. ¿quedarse conmigo?" -pregunto Gustave tímidamente a Blu y Perla- "es que… no sé qué estará ahí"

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Blu mientras se sentaban junto a Gustave-

El video empezó a reproducirse… **(Todo lo que está a continuación está en el video excepto lo que obviamente no pueda ser parte de él)**

"Hola Gustave, si estás viendo esto, significa que… bueno…. He muerto y no pude decirte lo que paso con… tus padres" -dijo Harry que era un hombre alto, de tez caucásica, cabello castaño y ojos cafés- "no te mostré esto antes porque es algo…. Fuerte… no tienes por qué verlo si no lo deseas, pero pensé que algún día querrías hacerlo, Bueno, esto paso un día después de que construí el primer prototipo de estos lentes" -dijo Mostrando unos lentes como los de Gustave pero para humanos- "estaba probando la cámara de los lentes en unas vacaciones que estaba haciendo desde argentina, pasando por Brasil, luego México y finalmente regresando a casa en Nueva York, esto paso cuando estaba en Brasil, recorriendo la Selva"

**(Aquí empieza la grabación de los lentes que esta desde la vista de Harry) **

"Bien, prueba número cinco de lentes con HUD integrado, estamos en la selva de Rio de Janeiro" -decía mientras miraba hacia todos lados- "es un lugar muy hermoso la verdad, ¡hola!" -dijo cuándo se asomó a un nido asustando un poco a los que estaban en su interior-

Gustave soltó una risilla nerviosa, no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

"veamos cómo funciona la obtención de datos" -continuo Harry- "veamos, Charles ¿Cuál es el nombre científico de esas aves? -dijo mientras miraba a dos aves que volaban cerca de forma muy apresurada-

"_cyanopsitta spixii chrysopteros señor" _-dijo Charles mientras mostraba en los lentes información y signos vitales de las aves-

"Perfecto… espera ¿Por qué están tan agitad…." -iba a decir Harry mientras veía el ritmo cardiaco de ambos pero un estruendo lo interrumpió-

¡BOOM!

"¡Pero que Mier…!" -dijo Harry al ver caer a una de las aves al mismo tiempo que se escondía detrás de un árbol y miraba de reojo la escena-

"!NOOO BERNARD!" -grito la hembra mientras se levantaba tapándose una herida que le había hecho uno de los perdigones del escopetazo, pero Bernard había recibido varios impactos en su pecho-

"¡Bernard, no! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -le dijo la hembra a Bernard-

"dije que… cof los protegería ¿no Isabel?" -dijo Bernard que era un macho bastante apuesto y con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Gustave, excepto que el tenia ojos café claro-

Gustave soltó una lágrima de su ojo derecho, era obvio que esas aves, eran sus padres.

Blu y Perla sintieron tristeza por el parecido de la escena con lo que habían vivido una semana atrás.

"Por favor… no me dejes" -dijo Isabel sollozando que era un ave muy hermosa que tenía los ojos azules iguales a los de Gustave-

"prométeme que… lo cuidaras" -dijo Bernard mientras señalaba el huevo que Isabel estaba cargando con sus garras-

"lo…. Lo prometo" -dijo Isabel-

Harry no entendía lo que decían, solo veía la escena con miedo… hasta que de repente, Bernard cerro los ojos y en los lentes de Harry apareció sobre Bernard, la frase "homeostasis: 0% de capacidad" Bernard había muerto.

Gustave rompió a llorar en silencio mientras Blu y Perla lo abrazaban.

"¡Hyron! ¡Ve por ella! Grito un humano que sostenía una escopeta, junto a él había otro humano que sostenía un rifle de francotirador"

"un placer" -respondió Hyron que era un halcón con una apariencia bastante amenazadora-

Hyron voló y le asesto un zarpazo a Isabel en el pecho, lanzándola lejos y haciéndole una herida letal.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" -dijo Hyron mientras pateaba a Isabel para que no pudiera levantarse- "¿Qué es eso?" -dijo señalando el huevo que traía Isabel-

"¡no lo toques cof….. Por favor!" -suplico Isabel que estaba tosiendo sangre-

"jajajaja" -rio Hyron maléficamente mientras se acercaba a Isabel para tomar el huevo-

"tengo que hacer algo… ¡por que no puedo salir a probar un invento sin que haya alguien con un arma!" -dijo Harry mientras accionaba un mecanismo que sacaba una pistola por debajo de su manga- "activa el modo de combate"

Las letras de la pantalla cambiaron de ser azules a ser rojas, apareció una retícula en el centro que seguía la trayectoria del arma y los datos cambiaron a unos más relevantes a la situación.

Harry salió de su escondite, Hyron estaba a punto de dar un golpe al huevo de Isabel, pero Harry dio un disparo que acertó en el ala de Hyron, apartándolo unos metros.

Harry corrió hacia Isabel y la recogió con su brazo izquierdo mientras que usaba el derecho para sostener el arma.

"¿Quién es ese?" -pregunto el tipo del rifle de la escopeta- "no importa, ¿puedes darle al ave sin dañar a ese tipo? No quiero problemas porque mataste a alguien"

"este rifle es para caza, tiene muy bajo calibre y se está alejando" -dijo el humano del rifle-

"¡pues dispara!" -dijo el de la escopeta-

Harry estaba corriendo con Isabel en su brazo.

"cof…. Creo que puedo confiar en ti" -dijo Isabel viendo a Harry- "cuídalo cof…. Por favor" -dijo mientras lloraba más intensamente y mostraba el huevo a Harry-

Harry entendió lo que quería decirle Isabel y dijo.

"¿Qué? No no no, ¡es tu hijo y… y tú eres su madre y lo vas a cuidar y… y él te necesita!" -dijo muy nerviosamente intentando dar ánimos a Isabel-

"por favor" -dijo Isabel con más lágrimas en sus ojos-

De repente, un punto rojo paso sobre la cabeza de Isabel que sobresalía un poco del brazo de Harry, era la mira del rifle del cazador, Harry se percató de esto e instintivamente, se movió hacia abajo, recibiendo la bala en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que callera de espaldas y mirando hacia los cazadores.

"AAAHHHHH ¡CARAJO!" -grito Harry por el dolor-

Los cazadores se acercaban y Harry no lo pensó, apunto y disparo, dando a uno en la pierna y a otro en el pecho.

Harry se levantó y siguió corriendo intentando contener el dolor hasta que llego al límite de la selva donde estaba su auto.

"Charles, ¡activa el piloto automático y llévanos a la clínica de aves más cercana!" -grito Harry mientras se subía al asiento trasero del auto-

"Tranquila… t…. todo va a estar bien" -dijo Harry en un intento de tranquilizar a Isabel-

"¡no! Por favor… cuida….." -decía Isabel mientras ponía el huevo en la mano de Harry pero se desmayó antes de terminar la oración-

"¡espera, no lo hagas!" -grito Harry mientras guardaba retractaba su arma y tomaba el huevo en su mano derecha- "¡más rápido Charles!"

Llegaron a la misma clínica de aves donde Blu y Perla habían estado, Harry entro rápidamente y lo primero que vio, fue a un becario con unos gruesos lentes.

"¡necesito ayuda!" -grito Harry-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo un ornitólogo más o menos mayor- "¡oh Dios!" -exclamo al ver a Isabel- "¡Tulio prepara la cirugía, aquí empiezan las prácticas profesionales de verdad!" -grito dirigiéndose al becario-

El ornitólogo tomo a Isabel y la metió al consultorio, Harry se quedó en la sala de espera aun con el huevo mientras un asistente le limpiaba la herida de su hombro.

Paso alrededor de una hora, cuando el ornitólogo salió del consultorio con una cara triste.

"tengo malas noticias, las heridas son demasiado graves, esta despierta, pero no sobrevivirá más de unos minutos" -dijo el ornitólogo-

"¿puedo verla?" -dijo Harry-

"seguro"

Harry entro al consultorio, Isabel estaba recostada de lado y conectada a unos aparatos.

Harry se acercó con una cara triste, Harry puso el huevo junto a Isabel, intuía que querría verlo.

Isabel, abrazo el huevo y dijo entre lágrimas.

"hijo…. te amo… más que nada en este mundo….. quiero que cof…. Por favor, vivas tu vida, eres lo mejor que tuve en mi vida" -dijo sollozando y dándole un beso al huevo-

"Por favor…. Prométeme que lo cuidaras" -dijo Isabel antes de regresarle el huevo a Harry-

"Yo…. Te prometo que lo cuidare" -dijo Harry casi como si hubiera entendido-

Harry empezó a acariciar el "cabello" de Isabel, intentando que aunque sea muriera tranquila.

Después de unos minutos, Isabel, cerró los ojos lentamente, hasta que en los lentes de Harry, apareció sobre ella el mismo mensaje que con Bernard, "homeostasis al 0% de capacidad"

Harry empezó a llorar, pero también le entro un sentimiento de rabia.

"¡Perfecto humanidad! ¡Le quitaste sus padres a un polluelo!" -grito al cielo Harry-

Harry guardo el huevo en el cabestrillo que le habían puesto, pensó que ahí estaría caliente.

**(Aquí se vuelve a la narración de Harry en el sillón)**

"y…. eso fue lo que paso" -dijo Harry con una cara triste- "añadí otras cosas que tal vez también te gustaría ver" -dijo con una sonrisa-

**(Empieza de nuevo el video)**

Harry estaba en avión, viajando hacia la siguiente parada de sus vacaciones.

"Charles, ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?" -dijo Mientras terminaba de atornillar una incubadora que estaba construyendo-

"aproximadamente 24 horas señor" -dijo Charles-

Hubo un corte en el video, ahora estaban en una casa, y Harry estaba viendo hacia la incubadora, en ella, estaba empezando a moverse el huevo.

"¡Esto es muy emocionante!" -dijo Harry que sostenía una jeringa sin aguja que contenía alimento para aves revuelto con líquidos, simulando la primera comida de un polluelo-

El cascaron se rompió dejando ver a un pequeño polluelo con ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre.

"awww, ¡tienes los ojos de tu madre!" -dijo Harry mientras acercaba el polluelo a su rostro-

El polluelo miro confundido a Harry unos momentos, pero luego, abrazo su mejilla y exclamo.

"¡papi!"

Gustave que estaba llorando amargamente, sonrió ligeramente, no recordaba nada de eso, pero era un recuerdo alegre.

Harry acerco la jeringa al pico del polluelo y empezó a darle de comer.

"¿Cómo voy a llamarte?" -se preguntó Harry-

Harry miro hacia una torre Eiffel en miniatura que tenía una placa que decía: "Alexandre Gustave Eiffel, 15 de diciembre de 1832 a 27 de diciembre de 1923"

"Hoy es 15 de diciembre" -se dijo Harry- "y Gustave te queda" -dijo viendo al polluelo- "y… ¿el apellido? ¿Williams? No, no queda bien"

Harry buscaba en el cuarto alguna otra cosa que le diera una idea, hasta que vio una foto de él abrazando a una perra **(femenino de perro no malentiendan)** de raza labrador, decía "Harry Williams y Lorena Hegewisch"

"le he puesto el apellido Hegewisch a todos los animales de compañía que he tenido,** (esto lo hago yo por eso se me ocurrió XD)** Gustave Hegewisch…. ¡si queda!"

Hubo otro corte en el video.

"Eso es todo, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas, excepto cuál es tu nacionalidad, porque tu madre puso tu huevo en Brasil, naciste en México y creciste en Estados Unidos" -dijo Harry en el sillón con cierto tono de broma- "gracias por ser mi mejor amigo por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos"

El video termino, Gustave estaba llorando abrazando a Blu y Perla que tampoco pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas...

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 7!**

**Pensé en hacer un spin-off en los siguiente capítulos, no les diré de que es, pero me gustaría saber si están de acuerdo, ¿si lo hago, lo hago después?**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	8. Comprometidos

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí comienza el capítulo 8….**

**Gracias Phoenix-bird-blu por tu review, de hecho tus historias ayudaron a darme ánimos para subir un Fic, he leído todas de hecho XD, y si no me decías que se llamaba pictionary no me acordaba lo juro XD.**

**Respuesta: Gracias megaleo444 por tu review, un spin-off es como una historia alterna, que está conectada con la historia principal, puede estar pasando al mismo tiempo y finalmente unirse las dos historias, puede tener distintos personajes, ubicaciones, etcétera, ah y ¡muy buen Fic!.**

**He decidido que dejare el spin-off para después, porque la verdad, sé de qué quiero que trate, pero no he pensado diálogos ni nada por el estilo.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Comprometidos**

Gustave estaba llorando amargamente en el hombro de Blu, Perla lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, a pesar de estar muy triste, Gustave tenía una sonrisa, sentía cierta felicidad, había visto a sus padres por primera vez en su vida.

"snif… gracias por…. Estar conmigo" -dijo Gustave con una Voz sollozante mientras se apartaba de Blu y Perla-

"tranquilo, no hay de que" -dijo Blu mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos-

"para eso son lo amigos ¿no?" -dijo Perla mientras hacía lo mismo que Blu-

Gustave respiro profundamente intentando calmarse y dejar de llorar.

"¿Señor?" -pregunto Charles-

"¿si Charles?" -dijo Gustave-

"Harry me pidió que le informara que las tumbas de sus padres se encuentran en el mausoleo de la Familia Williams señor, que está en Nueva York" -dijo Charles-

"g… gracias" -dijo Gustave, que empezaba a dejar de llorar-

"quieres…. ¿estar solo un rato?" -pregunto Perla mientras le ponía el ala en el hombro a Gustave-

"está bien, de nuevo, gracias por estar conmigo" -dijo Gustave-

Blu y Perla se retiraron por la puerta principal, Gustave se quedó solo en la sala, reflexionando sobre lo que había visto.

Paso un rato y el timbre sonó…

"¿Quién podría buscarme?" -se preguntó Gustave-

Gustave fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con unos diez guacamayos de distintas especies, algunos con cámaras y otros con micrófonos, todos hacían preguntas como.

"¡señor Hegewisch! ¿Tiene unos minutos?" -decía una guacamaya Roja con un micrófono-

"¿está llorando? ¿Lo dejo su novia? ¿Cuándo lo dejo? ¿Le fue infiel?" -dijo un guacamayo verde que tomaba fotos frenéticamente-

"AAAAHHHH" -grito Gustave antes de dar un portazo- "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!?"

"¡Prensa!" -grito un guacamayo-

"¡las aves no tienen prensa!" -grito Gustave desde el interior de la mansión-

"pues…. ¡ahora sí!" -grito el guacamayo-

"¡quiero que solo un ave entre a explicármelo!" -grito Gustave-

"está bien" -dijo el guacamayo-

Gustave abrió lentamente la puerta dejando entrar a un guacamayo amarillo con un micrófono, cuando entro todas las demás aves tomaron fotos rápidamente, haciendo que Gustave diera otro portazo.

"¿Qué rayos es todo esto?" -dijo Gustave-

"como dije, somos la prensa" -dijo el guacamayo- "por cierto mi nombre es Gary" -dijo el Gary mientras estrechaba la mano de Gustave- "¡en serio es un honor conocerlo!, ¿está bien?" -pregunto al ver a Gustave con los ojos rojos y vidriosos de tanto llorar-

"sí.. Snif… estoy bien" -contesto Gustave- "ahora, ¿podrías explicarme cómo demonios es que hay una prensa de aves?"

"simple, desde que se convirtió en el ser más rico del planeta, todas las compañías importantes crearon divisiones de aves, eso incluye los periódicos, revistas y noticias, por lo tanto ¡hay prensa de aves!" -dijo Gary alegremente-

"eso es bastante raro….. Bueno, ¿Qué necesitan?" -pregunto Gustave un poco más calmado-

"Yo soy de Forbes… y me enviaron para entrevistarlo, ¿podría contestar unas preguntas?" -pregunto Gary amablemente-

"es… está bien" -dijo Gustave extrañado por la situación-

"¡Gracias! Bueno…. ¿tiene alguna relación conyugal?" -pregunto Gary-

"aahhh… no" -respondió Gustave-

"ok…. ¿es cierto el rumor de que es el último de la especie?" -dijo Gary-

"si… soy el ultimo" -dijo Gustave- "¿Cuántas preguntas son?"

"pocas… terminaremos rápido" -dijo Gary-

32 preguntas después….

"y…. esta es la última" -dijo Gary-

P.G "¡al fin…!"

"¿Por qué estaba llorando?" -pregunto Gary-

"es….. Personal" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien…. Por ultimo…. ¡una foto para la portada!" -dijo Gary mientras sacaba una cámara-

Gustave sonrió y le tomaron la foto.

Gary salió de la mansión e inmediatamente todos los que estaban afuera esperando pedían entrevistas, fotos o algo por el estilo.

P.G "este será un largo día"

Blu y Perla estaban en su nido, decorando un poco, Blu había traído muchas cosas de humanos, lo que a Perla le extrañaba.

"Blu… ¿son necesarias todas esas cosas?" -dijo Perla-

"es para que se vea bien ¿no?" -dijo Blu mientras acomodaba un pequeño buró junto a la "cama" del nido-

"¿y si vamos con Rafael? Tengo ganas de salir un rato" -dijo Perla que terminaba de acomodar unas cosas-

"está bien, me vendría bien una charla con él" -dijo Blu-

Ambos volaron hasta el nido de Rafael, él y su familia estaban a punto de salir de su viejo nido para mudarse a la reserva.

"ah ¡hola tortolitos!" -dijo Rafael- "estábamos a punto de partir a la reserva"

"Es maravilloso, solo vinimos para… platicar y pasar el rato" -contesto Blu-

Rafael estuvo platicando con Rafael mientras Perla hablaba con Eva sobre "cosas de chicas".

Rafael se instaló en un nido cercano al de Blu y Perla, sorprendentemente, sus hijos no dieron problema durante el viaje.

"y…. Listo" -dijo Eva terminando de hacer el nido-

"gracias por avisarnos de la reserva" -dijo Rafael-

"Un placer ¿verdad Perla?" -dijo Blu-

"Gracias… ¡digo! Un placer" -dijo Perla que no estaba poniendo atención-

Blu y Perla se retiraron, pero Blu noto que Perla había estado algo distraída.

"Perla… ¿pasa algo?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿Qué? Este….. No, todo está bien" -dijo Perla nerviosamente-

"Perla, por favor no me mientas" -dijo Blu en un tono serio-

"es que…. los humanos que atacaron a los padres de Gustave, creo que los he visto en otro lado" -dijo Perla con un tono de intriga-

"¿Cómo que los has visto?" -pregunto Blu preocupado-

"no estoy segura, pero…. Se me hacen conocidos" -dijo Perla-

"y… ¿el halcón?" -pregunto Blu mientras entraban a su Nido-

"de ese halcón no tengo idea" -dijo Perla- "vamos a dormir, ya es tarde"

"está bien" -dijo Blu antes de acostarse junto a Perla, estaba muy preocupado sobre lo que había dicho Perla-

Al día siguiente en la reserva…

Pepillo estaba intentando sacar su garra y tocar el seguro de la puerta, pero de repente su garra empezó a temblar, no era que tuviera mal pulso, estaba temblando descontroladamente.

Esto asusto mucho a Pepillo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Alex y Tulio estaban pasando.

"creo que ya comenzó" -dijo Tulio viendo a Pepillo-

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto a Alex-

"¿no te lo conté? Bueno…. El golpe que tuvo le daño irremediablemente la columna y la espina, al principio no lo notaba, pero desarrollara Parkinson con el tiempo, luego parálisis y probablemente muera de algún trastorno en el cerebro" -dijo Tulio- **(obviamente esto es imposible porque a las aves no les da Parkinson, y el Parkinson no puede desarrollarse por un golpe, pero en mi universo si se puede así que continuemos)**

Pepillo primero se sintió enojado hacia Perla…. Pero después sintió miedo, iba a ir perdiendo movilidad poco a poco, había empezado con su garra derecha, que ya no podía mantener quieta.

Paso más o menos un mes, Nico y Pedro terminaban de mudar su club a la reserva, Blu y Perla no habían visto muy seguido a Gustave, ya que estaba muy sumido en construir sus diseños, Pepillo había muerto como predijo Tulio, nadie se había enterado, y la verdad nadie lo extrañaría.

Blu y Perla visitaban seguido la Librería de Linda, esto no le agradaba mucho a Perla, pero hace una semana Blu comenzó a enseñarle algunas cosas, como leer y escribir.

"entonces, practiquemos con esto, escribe algo corto y luego léemelo" -dijo Blu a Perla-

"está bien… mmmm…." -dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a escribir las palabras "te amo"-

"dice "te amo"" -esto lo dijo viendo hacia Blu con una cara tierna-

"oh yo te amo más" -dijo Blu con el mismo tono tierno-

Blu y Perla se dieron un tierno beso, se amaban cada día mas, pocos minutos después, Nico y Pedro entraron a la librería.

"hola chicos" -dijo Blu-

"¡Hola azulitos!" -dijo Nico amistosamente- "no estaremos mucho, solo vinimos a decirles que mañana en la noche es la re inauguración del club y queríamos invitarlos"

"¡si se va poner buenísimo!" -exclamo Pedro-

"¡claro, ahí estaremos!" -dijo Perla-

"¡perfecto!.. Y… ¿podrían decirle a Gustave? Es que pasamos por su casa y no había nadie" -dijo Nico-

"si, yo le aviso" -dijo Blu-

Nico y Pedro se retiraron, y Blu tomo una laptop que estaba cerca e hizo una video llamada de Skype con Gustave.

Gustave estaba en el lugar menos común posible para un ave, estaba flotando en el espacio con un traje de astronauta adaptado para aves, sujetado a una especie de base donde estaba atornillando una placa metálica.

"¡Hola Blu! ¿A qué se debe la llamada?" -pregunto Gustave que no había encendido el video para que no vieran lo que estaba haciendo-

"Hola Gus… solo llamaba para invitarte a la re inauguración del club de samba, es mañana en la noche" -dijo Blu-

"ammmm… si claro, iré en cuanto pueda" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Hace mucho que no te vemos" -dijo Perla-

"este…. Estoy….. Viendo la televisión" -mintió Gustave-

"pero… no se escucha nada" -dijo Blu, efectivamente, al estar en el espacio, el ruido era nulo-

"aaammmm….. Este…" -empezó a decir Gustave mientras buscaba el botón colgar al lado de su casco, pero en vez de eso, activo la cámara que grababa lo que veía- "no no no ¡no actives la cámara!"

P.G "¿Por qué rayos le puse un botón que activara la cámara de este casco?"

"¿Qué es eso?" -dijo Blu que vio la placa metálica, pero Gustave se movió un poco, dejando ver la tierra de fondo- "JODER GUSTAVE ESTAS EN EL ESPACIO" -grito Blu asustado-

"este….. ¡Sorpresa!" -dijo Gustave nerviosamente-

"¿Cómo que está en el espacio?" -pregunto Perla que no sabía que era "el espacio"-

"¿ves esa bola azul con manchas?" -dijo Blu señalando la tierra- "bueno… ahí estamos nosotros"

"¿ósea que Gustave?….. ¿Está lejos?" -pregunto Perla intentando acertar a la respuesta correcta-

"¡Excesivamente lejos! ¡Más arriba que el cielo!" -dijo Blu- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?"

"estoy terminando mi estación espacial" -dijo Gustave-

"y… ¿Cómo conseguiste una estación espacial?" -pregunto Blu-

"veras, yo diseñe una hace unos días, y le pedí a la NASA que me diera la ubicación de un espacio libre en la órbita y ¡tada! Además, si Apple tiene una, ¿Por qué yo no?" -respondió Gustave-

"espera…. ¡¿Apple tiene una estación espacial?!" -dijo Blu bastante sorprendido-

Perla no estaba captando mucho, pero por el tono de Blu se daba cuenta de que era algo al parecer, sorprendente.

"este…. Si….. Y creo que no debí contarte eso…. Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana en el club!" -dijo Gustave antes de colgar-

"eso fue… bastante extraño" -dijo Blu-

"la verdad, creo que debes explicarme todo eso, no entendí muy bien todo lo que paso, yo creí que el cielo era lo que estaba más arriba" -dijo Perla-

"te lo explico otro día" -dijo Blu-

Blu y Perla volaban de regreso a su nido, volaban muy juntos y se decían cosas tiernas mientras volaban.

"¡Hola amigos!" -dijo Rafael que los vio volar cerca- "¿Cómo les va?"

"bien gracias" -dijo Perla-

"¿y tú?" -pregunto Blu-

"bien, oigan ¿ya les dijeron sobre lo del club?" -pregunto Rafael-

"si, ya estamos enterados" -dijo Perla-

Rafael veía como ambos se abrazaban cariñosamente dirigiéndose miradas tiernas, en ese momento pensó que debía decirle algo importante a Blu.

"oye Perla, ¿puedo decirle algo a Blu, a solas?" -pregunto Rafael-

"mmmm... claro" -dijo Perla un poco insegura-

Rafael alejo un poco a Blu y comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Blu-

"quería saber si… no has pensado en dar… ya sabes… el siguiente paso" -pregunto Rafael-

"¿a qué te refieres?" -dijo Blu-

"ya sabes….. Casarse" -dijo Rafael tímidamente-

"este…. Bueno….. Una vez, pero no sé si Perla quiera" -dijo Blu con la mirada baja-

"¿tú quieres hacerlo?" -pregunto Rafael-

"s… si" -dijo Blu tímidamente- "pero… no se cómo decirlo ¿y si dice que no?" -se preguntó Blu-

"¡estas volviendo a pensar con esto, y no con esto!" -dijo Rafael mientras tocaba la cabeza y el pecho de Blu- "sabes qué.. Se lo pedirás mañana… en el club"

"¿QUE? ¡No puedo hacerlo!" -dijo Blu-

"¡claro que puedes! Solo confía en ti mismo" -dijo Rafael-

-suspiro- "está bien"

Blu regreso con Perla y ambos se fueron volando hacia su Nido.

Estuvieron un rato en el nido, Blu seguía pensando en cómo iba a proponerle matrimonio a Perla.

"Perla, voy a… salir un rato, quiero despejarme" -dijo Blu-

"es… está bien" -dijo Perla que le extrañaba mucho la actitud que había tenido Blu durante ese rato-

P.P "¿Qué le pasa a Blu?, desde que hablo con Rafael esta…. Raro, espero que no sea nada malo, ¡Blu nunca haría algo así!"

Blu le dio una vuelta a la reserva, para pensar en varias cosas como, que le diría, o que le daría.

A Blu se le ocurrió ir con Gustave, tal vez ya había regresado y podría darle algún consejo, o al menos hablar con él.

P.B "¿estará Gustave en su casa? Es improbable, hace poco menos de una hora estaba en órbita"

Cuando llego a la mansión de Gustave, efectivamente, ahí estaba.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Gustave mientras dejaba pasar a Blu- "¿tiene que ver con la estación espacial?"

"¿¡Como llegaste tan rápido!?" -pregunto Blu-

"Construí un avión privado, que también tiene capacidad de estar en órbita, el viaje dura 30 minutos. ¡Ah! y ya hice los robots cirujanos, y los deje como dijiste "Da Vinci bird o Da Vinci B. para abreviar"

"¿hiciste todo eso en un mes?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡sí! pero hablemos de otra cosa… ¿coma va todo con Perla?" -pregunto Gustave-

"de hecho…. por eso vine" -dijo Blu apartando nerviosamente la mirada-

"¿se pelearon?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no…. Es que….. " -dijo Blu nerviosamente-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"quiero…. Pedirle matrimonio a Perla" -dijo Blu avergonzado-

"¿en serio? ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Qué vas a darle? ¿Cómo se lo dirás?" -pregunto Gustave-

"de hecho, vine a pedirte un consejo sobre eso" -dijo Blu-

"¿a mí? Yo ni siquiera he tenido novia" -dijo Gustave- "pienso que solo deberías decirle lo que sientes, con lo que sí podría ayudarte es con el regalo"

"¿Qué podría darle?" -pregunto Blu-

"mmm no lo sé, ¿una joya?" -pregunto Gustave-

"eso sería genial, pero no puedo comprar una joya" -dijo Blu-

Gustave le dedico una mirada **(así como "bitch please soy estúpidamente rico XD")**

"ay yo no te pediría que hicieras eso" -dijo Blu interpretando la mirada de Gustave-

"no es problema, acabo de gastar millones en una estación espacial, considéralo mi regalo de bodas" -dijo Gustave con una sonrisa-

"Está bien, pero ¿Qué joya?" -pregunto Blu-

"mmmm…. Creo que tengo una idea" -dijo mientras dibujaba algo en una libreta, era un diseño de unos collares con dos aves, una más grande que la otra, estaban una junto a la otra, la más pequeña recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de la grande, y la grande recargaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, quedando así entrelazadas de perfil- "son tú y Perla" **(imagínenlo como esos collares que son cada uno la mitad de un corazón, pero en vez de eso, una mitad es Blu y la otra es Perla)**

"¡Es perfecto!" -exclamo Blu-

"entonces, empezare a hacerlo" -dijo Gustave- "no debería tardar mucho"

Paso alrededor de una hora, Blu estuvo viendo la televisión mientras Gustave hacia la joya, después de un rato, Gustave volvió con dos pequeñas cajitas.

"¡ya están!" -dijo mientras mostraba el contenido de las cajas a Blu- "ambos son diamantes de distintos tonos de azul, el ojo del de Perla es un zafiro, y el del tuyo es un topacio imperial, están sobre una montura de oro blanco, con imanes para que puedan unirse"

Eran unas joyas hermosas, Blu estaba maravillado con el resultado.

"¡wow, son preciosos!" -dijo Blu mientras los tomaba- "en serio muchas gracias, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto tan rápido?" -dijo mientras se ponía el collar con la forma de Perla y lo escondía debajo de sus plumas para que no se notara-

"pedí las joyas hace unos días, pensé que tal vez serian útiles, y veo que no me equivoque" -dijo Gustave- "¿cuándo se lo dirás?"

"Mañana mismo, creo que lo hare en la reinauguración del club" -dijo Blu algo nervioso-

"Wow, ¿lo harás en público o se lo dirás en privado?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no lo sé….. Me gustaría hacerlo…. Después de bailar o algo así" -dijo Blu-

"está bien, piensa en lo que le dirás, y esconde el estuche entre tus alas, recuerda, se pueden esconder 10 cm cúbicos en las alas " -dijo Gustave-

"claro…. Nos vemos mañana, Perla se debe estar preocupando" -dijo Blu antes de volver a su nido-

Blu voló hasta su nido, cargando el estuche escondido entre las plumas de su ala derecha.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" -dijo Perla un poco molesta, ya que era algo tarde-

"este…. Yo…. Fui con…... con Gustave…. Por unos… este…. Mmmmm ¡Libros! Le pedí… que me trajera unos libros por que él va a viajar a… Rusia, sale pasado mañana" -dijo Blu de forma muy nerviosa-

Perla empezó a sospechar, no era normal nada de lo que Blu estaba haciendo.

"Blu…. ¿estás viendo a otra chica?" -dijo Perla con voz sollozante mientras encaraba a Blu y lo miraba con ojos vidriosos-

"¡que! ¡Yo nunca haría eso!" -dijo Blu-

Perla no sabía porque pensaba eso, simplemente estaba preocupada por que Blu estuviera actuando así.

"¡NO ME MIENTAS!" -Grito Perla al borde del llanto-

"¡Perla, no te estoy mintiendo! ¡Te juro que no te estoy siendo infiel!" -dijo Blu-

"Yo….. Lo siento, es que….. Me preocupas Blu" -dijo Perla tranquilizándose-

"yo te amo, yo nunca te haría algo así" -dijo Blu-

"vamos a dormir…." -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

Ambos fueron a dormir, al día siguiente, desayunaron y fueron temprano hacia el nuevo club.

Cuando llegaron al club, muchas aves empezaron a elogiar a Blu por lo que había hecho en el avión, después de que lo dejaron, él y Perla se sentaron en una mesa para tomar sus bebidas.

Después de un rato, Nico y Pedro comenzaron a hacer lo que mejor hacen, cantar la mejor Samba de todo Rio de Janeiro.

Blu y Perla estaban siendo observados por Gustave de un lado y Rafael del otro, estaban esperaban el momento de la proposición.

La canción movida había terminado, y estaba tocando una canción lenta y romántica, Blu y Perla estaban bailando frente a frente.

"Perla…." -dijo Blu nerviosamente mientras dejaba de bailar y se paraba mirando fijamente a Perla-

"Yo… quiero decirte que… eres lo más importante en mi vida, y daría mi vida por ti, porque… te amo con toda mi alma, eres lo único que hace que cada día me sienta alegre de despertar, porque estas junto a mi cuando lo hago, ver esos hermosos ojos azules, que me miran y siento que tocan mi alma" -dijo Blu muy nervioso, pero estaba diciendo lo que sentía-

"¡que tierno eres Blu!" -dijo Perla, pensando que era un piropo muy hermoso, pero no esperaba lo que venía-

Gustave hizo una señal al ave que manejaba el reflector para que iluminara a la pareja, haciendo que todos miraran con atención.

"espera…. Eso no es todo" -dijo Blu antes de arrodillarse y sacar el estuche de entre las plumas de su ala-

"oh Dios" -dijo Perla mientras se tapaba el pico con las alas, adivinando lo que iba a pasar-

"Perla… ¿te casarías conmigo?" -dijo Blu abriendo el estuche hacia Perla, mostrando la hermosa joya que tenía la forma de Blu-

"Blu…. Me encantaría casarme contigo" -dijo Perla llorando de felicidad mientras tomaba el collar y se lo ponía-

Blu se puso de pie y miro a Perla, entonces, ninguno lo pensó y se dieron un apasionado beso, uniendo sus pechos, haciendo que los imanes de los collares se unieran, entrelazando los collares, mientras se besaban.

Gustave se acercó a la escena y tomo una hermosa foto con sus lentes.

El beso duro tanto, que solo cuando empezó a faltarles el oxígeno, se separaron.

Perla sentía una inmensa felicidad, ella amaba inmensamente a Blu, y ese día, iba a demostrárselo.

"Qué tal si….. Vamos a otro lado…. Solos" -susurro Perla al oído de Blu-

"este…" -dijo Blu nerviosamente-

"vamos al nido" -continuo susurrando Perla-

Blu y Perla, volaron a su nido, cuando llegaron, Perla se paró en la entrada del nido frente a Blu.

"Blu, quiero demostrarte todo mi amor" -dijo Perla de forma seductora-

"¿a qué te refieres?" -dijo Blu nerviosamente, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería Perla-

"Shhhh, no hables" -dijo Perla mientras le ponía su pluma primaria índice en el pico y lo empujaba a la cama del nido, quedando Blu arriba y Perla abajo-

Perla beso apasionadamente a Blu, y empezó a agitar el miembro de Blu, haciendo que se excitara.

"¿te gusta?" -pregunto Perla seductora-

"ooohhhh siiii" -dijo Blu bastante excitado-

Perla, estaba ya muy excitada, entonces, Blu giro haciendo que Perla quedara debajo de él.

Blu se posiciono, puso la punta de su miembro en la cloaca de Perla.

P.B "Oh Dios…. No hay escusa ahora"

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, entonces Blu dijo.

"Perla, no quiero que hagas esto, por complacerme" -dijo Blu nerviosamente-

"Blu, esto es lo que más deseo" -dijo Perla-

P.B "está bien…. Aquí voy…"

Blu dio la primera embestida, rompiendo el Himen de Perla, causándole algo de dolor, lo que hizo que articulara una mueca de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió mucho placer, había perdido la virginidad con el macho que de verdad amaba, y Blu la amaba a ella.

"¡oh Perla lo siento!" -dijo Blu nerviosamente al darse cuenta de la cara de dolor de Perla-

"MMMMMM… ¡no te detengas!" -gimió Perla-

Blu siguió dándole incontables embestidas, que le daban a Perla mucho placer.

"ooohhhhh, mas MMM mas rápido" -gimió Perla-

Blu continúo como se lo pidió Perla.

"aahhhhh MMMMM" -gimió Perla explotando de placer-

"ooohhhh Perla… creo que…. que voy…" -dijo Blu agitadamente-

Blu, tuvo una abundante eyaculación, en lo más profundo de la cloaca de Perla, era mucho material genético.

"aahhh está caliente" -dijo Perla mientras se recostaba junto a Blu-

"eso fue….. Increíble" -dijo Blu respirando agitadamente-

"Blu…. Te amo" -dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu-

"y yo a ti Perla" -dijo Blu-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro.

Al día siguiente, fueron a ver a sus amigos, se habían ido del Club sin despedirse.

Fueron con Rafael, que se alegró mucho de que Blu hubiera tenido el valor para tener algo así.

"¡Hola tortolitos! ¿Cuándo se casan?" -dijo Rafael-

"la verdad, no sabemos" -dijo Perla-

"aahhh no se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso" -dijo Gustave que se acercaba entre los arbustos- "Nico y Pedro planearan la fiesta después de la boda"

"excelente, ¡nunca creí que Blu se casaría!" -dijo Rafael-

"¡oye!" -dijo Blu-

"es la verdad hijo" -respondió Rafael-

"Ah y les traje esto" -dijo Gustave mientras sacaba de una pequeña mochila que traía, la foto que les había tomado a Blu y Perla el día anterior-

"Wow que hermosa foto" -dijo Perla-

"es que sales tu" -dijo Blu cariñosamente-

Perla puso una sonrisa y se ruborizo.

"Bueno, yo les aviso cuando todo esté listo" -dijo Gustave-

Paso una semana, Gustave y Rafael habían estado planeando la boda de sus amigos.

"Blu, voy a visitar a Eva, quiero hablar algo con ella" -dijo Perla mientras salía del nido-

"está bien, pero cuídate ¿sí?" -dijo Blu-

Perla voló hacia el nido de Rafael y Eva, ella había estado sintiendo unos síntomas extraños, a veces sentía dolores en el vientre, y nauseas.

"Hola Rafael" -dijo Perla- "¿esta Eva?"

"Hola, si claro, está en el nido" -dijo Rafael mientras controlaba a sus hijos-

Perla entro en el Nido.

"Hola querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" -pregunto Eva-

"es que…. he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas, no quiero decirle a Blu, porque se preocuparía, ni a Rafael, porque sé que le dirá a Blu" -dijo Perla un poco preocupada-

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" -pregunto Eva-

"siento…. Náuseas y a veces siento dolor en el vientre" -Respondió Perla-

P.E "eso suena exactamente como un embarazo, ¿ya habrán tenido relaciones?"

"oh, tal vez esto suene extraño pero…. Tú y Blu… ya sabes…" -dijo Eva haciendo señas con las alas-

"este…. No" -mintió Perla-

"¿segura?" -pregunto Eva-

"si"

"entonces, debemos ir a que te revisen, puede ser peligroso" -dijo Eva-

"pero… no quiero ir con los humanos, es que…." -replico Perla-

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Les tengo… les tengo miedo" -dijo Perla un poco avergonzada- "creo que lo resolveré luego"

"pero hazlo pronto, cuídate querida" -dijo Eva despidiéndose-

Perla estaba volando de regreso a su Nido.

P.P "¿Por qué me pregunto eso? ¿Insinúa que…? ¿Estoy embarazada? No…. Eso es imposible…. ¿o no lo es?"

A Perla se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez Gustave tenía algún aparato que la pudiera ayudar.

Perla llego y toco el timbre.

"¡Hola Perla! ¿Por qué no estas con Blu?" -pregunto Gustave, era muy raro que Perla fuera con él sin Blu, por lo general era Blu el que lo buscaba-

"es que….. Necesito tu ayuda" -pregunto Perla-

"claro… ¿Qué necesitas?" -pregunto Gustave-

"puedes, ¿hacerme unos análisis o algo así?" -pregunto Perla-

"tengo una sala medica con muchas cosas… pero…. ¿te sientes mal?" -pregunto Gustave dejando pasar a Perla-

"pues…. Siento náuseas y dolor en el vientre" -dijo Perla-

Gustave llevo a Perla a la sala médica y la recostó en la máquina de rayos X.

"quédate quieta un momento ¿Por qué no fuiste con Tulio?" -pregunto Gustave-

"es que…. me dan miedo los humanos" -dijo avergonzada-

"creí que ya lo habías superado" -dijo Gustave-

"pues… solo porque Blu estaba conmigo" -dijo Perla-

Gustave vio detenidamente las radiografías, cuando vio tres objetos en el vientre de Perla, abrió los ojos como plato.

"Perla, necesito una muestra de sangre" -dijo Gustave sin dejar de ver la pantalla-

"este…. Claro" -dijo Perla-

Gustave saco sangre del ala de Perla y la puso en una máquina, Perla empezó a preocuparse por la expresión de Gustave.

Cuando la maquina dio el resultado en una pantalla, Gustave empezó a leer los datos, Perla no los entendía, pero en un momento Gustave se dio la vuelta hacia Perla, tenía la cara seria, y no decía nada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?" -dijo Perla preocupada-

"Perla…. Felicidades" -dijo Gustave mientras empezaba a sonreír-

"p…p… ¿Por qué?" -pregunto Perla-

"¡vas a ser madre!" -dijo Gustave mientras abrazaba a Perla-

"¡¿Q…Q..QUE?!" -exclamo Perla- "¡¿estoy embarazada?!"

"¡sí! ¿No es maravilloso?" -dijo Gustave-

Perla pensaba que era maravilloso, pero de repente empezó a sentir miedo, era común que los machos dejaran a sus hembras al enterarse de que estaban embarazadas, algunos volvían, otros nunca regresaban, Perla temía que Blu hiciera eso.

"S… si, es maravilloso" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz, pero también tenía miedo-

"ah, por cierto, son tres" -dijo Gustave- "¡y dos días antes de la boda, que buena noticia!"

"oye, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie?" -pregunto Perla-

"¿Por qué?"

"quiero decírselo yo" -dijo Perla-

Perla agradeció a Gustave y se regresó a su Nido.

Mientras iba en camino, una gran tormenta empezó a llover muy fuertemente.

"¡Perla! Qué bueno que estas bien" -exclamo Blu preocupado de que Perla estuviera fuera con esa tormenta- "estaba a punto de ir a buscarte"

"es….. Estoy bien" -dijo Perla distraída, que también estaba, muy mojada-

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" -pregunto Blu mientras traía una servilleta que tenía por ahí para secar a Perla-

"es que…..." -empezó a decir Perla mientras se adentraba en el nido, dándole la espalda a Blu-

"¿Qué tienes?" -pregunto Blu al ver a Perla tan preocupada-

Perla respiro profundamente, volteo hacia Blu, y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y poniendo su ala en el hombro de Blu.

"Blu…. Estoy embarazada" -dijo Perla muy nerviosamente-

Blu soltó la servilleta, estaba estupefacto, giró dándole la espalda a Perla y viendo hacia la entrada del Nido.

"por favor… no te vayas" -susurro Perla empezando a llorar-

Blu, estaba muy pensativo, y, en un momento, salió volando hacia la tormenta, dejando a Perla sola en el nido.

"NO BLUUUUU" -grito Perla entre sollozos- "¡no me abandones por favor!" -suplico Perla mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba en el nido, Blu no la escucho, ya estaba muy lejos-

Blu volaba y se alejaba agitadamente del Nido...

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 8!**

**¿Qué pasara con Perla?...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	9. Epílogo

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 9…. **

**Gracias por las reviews… y disfruten!**

* * *

**Epílogo **

Perla estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tirada en el suelo de su Nido en posición fetal, seguía mojada, estaba tiritando de frio y empezaba a estornudar, pero no le preocupaba enfermarse, le preocupaba que Blu la hubiera abandonado.

Pasaron 5 minutos, y sorprendentemente, Blu entro al nido, empapado y jadeando, traía una pequeña manta de tela naranja y un termómetro de pared.

"¡Perla porque rayos eres tan inconsciente! ¿Qué pasa si te enfermas embarazada y… ¡Oh por Dios Perla!" -sermoneaba Blu antes de ver a Perla tirada en el piso llorando- "¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Por favor no me hagas esto!" -dijo Blu muy desesperado y preocupado mientras levantaba y arropaba a Perla con la manta-

"Por qué me abandonaste…" -pregunto Perla sollozando-

"¿¡QUE!? Solo me fui 5 minutos" -dijo Blu-

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" -continuo Perla que seguía llorando-

"n…no lo sé…. Creo que…. tenía miedo… pero luego me preocupe porque estuvieras mojada y con frio, y que pudiera pasarte algo malo, volé lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Linda y traje estas cosas" -dijo Blu aun agitado-

"Pensé que… me abandonarías" -dijo Perla-

"¿Por qué…. pensaste eso?" -pregunto Blu intentando calmar a Perla- "yo nunca te dejaría… y menos por algo maravilloso como esto, solo que…. no sé si seré buen padre"

Perla, había comprobado una vez más que Blu no era como los demás machos, cualquier otro se habría ido días, semanas incluso, o nunca volver, pero Blu… se fue por 5 minutos y además le trajo una manta.

"Blu, te amo" -dijo Perla sonriendo mientras continuaba llorando en el pecho de Blu-

"Y yo a ti" -contesto Blu-

Perla sintió que Blu estaba muy empapado, había hecho mucho para traerle algo que la calentara.

Blu se había separado de Perla, estaba colgando el termómetro en la pared, pero de repente, Perla que estaba cubierta por la manta, estornudo ligeramente.

"¡Perla! ¿Sientes calor? ¿Frio? ¿Te duele la cabeza?" -dijo Blu que miraba con preocupación-

"no Blu… estoy snif.. Bien" -moqueo Perla-

"¡oh por favor no te enfermes! No quiero que te pase nada malo" -dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla-

Perla extendió la manta para que ambos se arroparan Perla estaba cerrando los ojos, estaba intentando dormir, pero Blu miraba atentamente a Perla, casi sin parpadear, estaba vigilando que a Perla no le pasara nada.

Perla se percató de esto, dio una leve risilla y dijo.

"Blu…. Serás un excelente padre"

Blu, estuvo toda la noche mirando hacia Perla, fijamente, hasta que no pudo vencer al sueño y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando Perla despertó, miro hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba Blu, que la miraba con concentración.

"¿Blu….?" -pregunto Perla-

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te desperté? Lo siento, sigue durmiendo" -dijo Blu rápidamente-

"no…. Es que…. ¿tienes que mirarme así todo el día?" -pregunto Perla-

"es que…. me preocupas" -dijo Blu-

"tranquilo, no me pasara nada" -dijo Perla-

Blu de forma casi forzada empezó a mirar hacia el otro lado, pero seguía intentando ver a Perla de reojo.

"Blu…."

"¡oh está bien!" -dijo Blu resignado, mirando hacia otro lado, pero continuaba mirando hacia Perla periódicamente-

"¿qué tal si desayunamos?" -dijo Perla-

"¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué te traigo?" -dijo Blu muy rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie-

"ammmm este… un man" -iba a decir Perla, pero Blu la interrumpió-

"¿Mango? ¡Claro!" -exclamo Blu antes de salir apresuradamente del nido y volver en unos 40 segundos con un mango-

"aahhh gracias" -dijo Perla mientras tomaba el mango, ella apreciaba todo lo que Blu hacía por ella, pero empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda-

Blu fue rápidamente por su desayuno, cuando volvió pregunto.

"oye y….. ¿Cuántos son?"

"son tres Blu" -dijo Perla cariñosamente- "¿podrías… no ser tan considerado?"

"p…p ¿porque?" -dijo Blu-

"es que…. creo que exageras un poco" -dijo Perla-

"es… está bien" -dijo Blu intentando despreocuparse un poco-

Blu y Perla decidieron ir a visitar a Rafael y Eva para darles la noticia.

Antes de llegar, Perla le pidió que fuera por una fresa, ambos sabían que no había fresas en la reserva, pero Blu no pregunto y voló lo más rápido que pudo buscando una fresa.

P.P "bien…. Eso lo mantendrá ocupado un rato"

Perla llego con Rafael, este el saludo alegremente.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" -dijo Rafael-

"vine a decirles algo…" -dijo Perla mientras bajaba la mirada un poco avergonzada-

"¿Qué cosa querida?" -dijo Eva que se estaba acercando-

"que… estoy….." -estaba diciendo Perla tímidamente- "embarazada"

Ambos tucanes abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¡pero dijiste que no habían…..!" -decía Eva-

"bueno…. En realidad si" -dijo Perla sonrojándose de la vergüenza-

"y…. ¿Cómo se lo tomo Blu?" -pregunto Rafael-

"cuando se lo dije….. El….. Se fue…" -dijo Perla-

"¿te abandono?" -pregunto Eva-

"pensé que si… pero…. Después de 5 minutos, volvió con una manta y un aparato raro que mide cuanto calor hay" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"¡Oh linda es maravilloso!" -dijo Eva antes de abrazar a Perla-

"¡Sí que lo es! Pero…. ¿Dónde está Blu?" -dijo Rafael-

"le pedí una fresa" -dijo Perla-

"pero, aquí no hay fresas" -dijo Rafael-

"es que… se puso de sobreprotector y me incomodaba un poco" -contesto Perla-

"deberías apreciarlo más…. Blu es diferente, y es raro que un macho se preocupe tanto por su hembra, que valla a buscar una fresa solo por un capricho" -dijo Eva-

"si, tal vez tengas razón, pero….." -iba a decir Perla-

"¡ya tengo la fresa!" -dijo Blu mientras entraba al nido y le entregaba a Perla una hermosa fresa-

"¡pero como dem!... digo…. Gracias" -dijo Perla mientras le daba una mordida a la fresa- "¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

"fui al centro comercial" -dijo Blu-

"Pero eso está del otro lado de la ciudad" -dijo Rafael que conocía muy bien la ciudad-

"si… pero también es el único lugar donde hay fresas" -continuo Blu mientras miraba de reojo a Perla-

"está bien… pero lo importante es que ¡vas a ser padre Blu!" -dijo Eva-

"si… lo sé" -dijo con preocupación-

Blu y Perla se retiraron del nido de los tucanes, y volaron de regreso a su nido.

"oye Blu…" -llamo Perla-

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Tienes hambre y sed?" -pregunto Blu-

"no…. Preguntaba a quién más deberíamos decirle" -pregunto Perla-

"pues... ¿y si vamos con Gustave? Probablemente será una gran sorpresa" -dijo Blu-

"ese... si, sorpresa" -dijo Perla nerviosamente.-

Volaron a casa de Gustave, tocaron el timbre.

"¡está abierto!" -se escuchó por medio de una bocina-

Blu y Perla entraron, Buscaron a Gustave en la sala, en su habitación, hasta que fueron al laboratorio.

"Hola" -dijo Gustave sin mirarlos, estaba sosteniendo una pequeña pieza brillante con unas pinzas mientras la introducía en una especie de brazalete- "perdón por no mirarlos, es que si no hago esto bien, será un problema volverlo a hacer"

"claro… es que vinimos a darte una noticia" -dijo Blu-

"aja" -siguió Gustave, antes de meter la pieza con éxito- "¡sí! funciono…. Lo siento ¿Qué decías?"

"decía que…. Perla y Yo…. ¡vamos a ser padres!" -exclamo Blu alegremente-

"¡en serio!" -dijo Gustave fingiendo sorpresa- "¡es maravilloso!" -dijo antes de abrazar a Blu y Perla-

"¡lo sé!" -dijo Perla devolviendo el abrazo-

"ah y yo también iba a decirles algo" -continuo Gustave- "ya está todo planeado, la boda será mañana"

"y… ¿Dónde será?" -pregunto Blu-

"en la playa junto a la reserva" -dijo Gustave- "será al atardecer, pero solo falta el padrino, la madrina y quien los casara" -dijo Gustave mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar la decisión de Blu y Perla-

"Bueno… no se…" -dijo Blu-

"podrían ser Rafael y Eva" -dijo Perla-

"me parece bien" -dijo Blu-

"Rafael… y…. Eva" -dijo Gustave mientras anotaba- "¿y quien los va a casar?"

"mmmmm ¿Qué tal tú?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿¡yo!?, p.. p..Pero…" -replico Gustave-

"es buena idea" -dijo Perla- "claro…. Si quieres"

-suspiro- "está bien, pero hay muchas formas de casarse, ¿Cómo quieren que lo haga?"

"pues no se…. Matrimonio católico o algo así" -dijo Blu-

"bueno…. Está bien" -dijo Gustave-

"y…. ¿Qué es eso?" -dijo Blu señalando el brazalete que Gustave estaba haciendo-

"ah es un… proyector holográfico en miniatura" -dijo Gustave mientras tomaba el aparato, era un brazalete pequeño, que iba en la pata, no se notaba mucho-

"pero, la mansión tiene de esos ¿no?" -dijo Blu-

"si pero este es portátil, tiene varios sensores, y también puede servir como camuflaje" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Cómo puede servir eso de camuflaje?" -pregunto Perla que sabía usar hojas, y tierra como camuflaje, pero no un pequeño brazalete-

"mira, puse una serie de cámaras muy pequeñas en mis lentes y en este brazalete, que pueden ver en todas direcciones, y con el proyector, solo hago que una imagen de lo que esta atrás de mí se vea enfrente y viceversa" -explico Gustave-

"¡eso es genial! ¿Puedes mostrarme?" -pregunto Blu-

"este…. Creo que si… no lo he probado, todo está activado con gestos de las alas" -dijo Gustave- "haber veamos" -dijo Gustave antes de hacer un gesto con las alas y desaparecer completamente- "Oh Dios ¡si funciona!"

"Wow, ¡es fantástico!"-dijo Blu-

"¡si lo es! Solo que se ve tu sombra" -dijo Perla-

"¿Eh?" -dijo Gustave viendo hacia el suelo, efectivamente, se veía solo su sombra- "bueno, eso puede solucionarse con otro holograma sobre el piso" -dijo Gustave, pero empezó a parpadear y de repente se apagó el aparato, dejando ver a Gustave-

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Blu-

"es que proyectar un holograma con tantos colores y resolución tan alta, consume la batería, según mi calculo, si tiene resolución normal y colores básicos, puede durar días ininterrumpidos, pero lo que requiere el camuflaje, dura unos 30 segundos, aunque duro como un minuto así que resulto mejor" -Dijo Gustave alegre-

"entonces, ¿tienes que cambiar la batería si activas el camuflaje?" -pregunto Blu-

"en realidad no, se recarga rápidamente, necesitaría un minuto más o menos para volver a usar el camuflaje" -dijo Gustave-

"y… ¿Por qué no se usan esas baterías en todo?" -pregunto Blu-

"porque son caras y difíciles de construir, esa pieza que estaba, metiendo con las pinzas, si toca otra cosa que no sea el receptáculo, se desintegra junto con lo que toco" -dijo Gustave-

"valla, eso es un poco preocupante ¿no?" -dijo Perla refiriéndose a tener pegado eso a la pata-

"si… pero al tocar el material del receptáculo, se estabiliza" -dijo Gustave-

"Bueno, creo que nos vamos, recuerda que nos vas a casar mañana" -dijo Blu-

"buff, tienes razón, creo que estudiare un poco, bueno nos vemos mañana" -dijo Gustave-

"Claro… nos vemos mañana" -se despidió Perla-

Blu y Perla se fueron, y en la noche, durmieron plácidamente, pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosos, Gustave se aprendió de memoria todo lo que tenía que decir para efectuar la boda.

Al día siguiente al atardecer, Blu y Perla estaban parados en el altar, se miraban uno al otro con una sonrisa, atrás de ellos estaban Rafael y Eva.

"... y..., ¿vienen a contraer matrimonio, libre y voluntariamente?" -pregunto Gustave iniciando con la ceremonia

"Sí venimos libremente" -contesto Blu-

"¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?" -continuo Gustave-

"Sí, lo estamos" -dijo Perla-

"¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos?" -pregunto Gustave-

Blu sonrió y miro rápidamente al vientre de Perla, y dijo.

"Sí, estamos dispuestos"

"Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer Santo Matrimonio, unan sus alas, y manifiesten su consentimiento" -dijo Gustave-  
Blu y Perla se toman de sus alas

"¿aceptas recibir a Perla, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" -pregunto Gustave- "Acepto" -dijo Blu-

"¿aceptas recibir a Tyler Blu Gunderson, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?" -continuo Gustave-  
"Acepto" -dijo Perla-

"El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado, que ningún ave los separe… puede Besar a la novia" -dijo Gustave hacia Blu-

Blu y Perla, se dieron un beso, apasionado y lleno de amor…..

"Te amo Perla" -dijo Blu al separarse-

"y yo a ti" -dijo Perla-

Fueron con Nico y Pedro, que tenían preparada la mejor fiesta que hubieran hecho, cuando termino ya de madrugada, Blu y Perla volvieron a su nido cansados, pero ahora eran esposos, eso los llenaba de felicidad.

Todo había pasado por distintas razones, al principio parecieron solo malas experiencias, pero las cosas buenas que trajeron…. Simplemente… valieron la pena.

* * *

**Y este fue el último capítulo de este Fic!**

**Continuare con la secuela pronto…..**

**Gracias por las reviews…. En serio que al verlas me daban ganas de seguir escribiendo…**

**Este Fic, al principio, tuvo en parte el propósito de darme un "respiro" durante mis exámenes semestrales, que terminan hoy XD.**

**Gracias y Por favor dejen review!**


End file.
